Two for the Price of One
by Cindersarah
Summary: Bella's pregnant with twins, This is the story of the second one. Edelle. She doesn't fit in with her family, will she find a place where she does fit in? A story of hurt, thoughts running amuck, and a teenager looking six and a half year old finding that maybe home is the place your heart is.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey everyone! Well, this story I had written, but left unfinished, about a year ago… but it's been in my head forever, so I decided to start working on it again. . . teehee. Stephenie Meyer's owns these characters, except the obvious ones. :D **

Chapter One (Bella's POV)

I stared at Edward, watching as he caressed my stomach. I felt so much love for him at this moment, not that I didn't before.

"They're happy." He said in almost a coo. I froze at his words, sure I heard wrong. Everyone else around froze too.

"_They_?" I choked out and Edward nodded. Very gently he put his head on my stomach.

"They both love you." He whispered lovingly. "They absolutely adore you." I felt frozen still. Twins. There are twins in my belly right now. So that's why I'm so huge. Jacob made a strange choking noise and Edward looked up, his eyes understanding. He reached into the drawer and tossed something to Jacob.

"Go Jacob. Get out of here." Edward ordered and I could feel the wind the door created when Jacob slammed it.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked quietly, feeling guilty that I caused him to be so upset.

"He's just upset that I changed sides." Edward replied with the crooked smile I loved so much. It's the first time I've seen it since that night at the honeymoon… I smiled and Edward laughed at me. "Still thinking about feathers?" He teased and I blushed.

"Maybe." I said, blushing even more. He gave me a kiss, which was the first in awhile too. I kissed him passionately in return. He pulled away after awhile and grinned. I frowned back jokingly. "Took you long enough." I muttered. "I thought you were repulsed by the fat pregnant woman."

"Not repulsed love. You looked beautiful even though you were on your death bed." Edward joked and I smiled…until Leah came rampaging in. I looked at her in surprise, considering this is the first time I've seen her in the house. She had a very guarded look on her face.

"Why did Jacob leave so quickly in your Aston Martin Vanquish?" Leah asked, her eyes shifting around the room, I guess looking for danger.

"Well…I could hear the baby's thoughts and I guess Jacob thought I was betraying him. Making him the only one against this whole ordeal." Edward tried to explain, but I don't think Leah took it the right way, because her dark skin almost turned purple.

"OF COURSE HE'S AGAINST IT!" She shouted and I shrank into the couch. Edward and Rosalie jumped in front of me with protective stances, hissing at her. She was too upset to notice. "Bella you just don't get it! Jacob LOVES you! And you're just taking that love for granted! It HURTS him to be here, yet you ask him to stay anyway."

Tears filled my eyes but Leah continued, "You are just selfish Bella! These bloodsuckers can buy you anything, yet you still feel like you should play games with Jacob's heart! You want him, then don't, then want him again. You have ties to his heart and keep tugging on them. All Jacob wants to do is murder Edward then go away, yet you won't let him will you? You can't have both Bella! Ice and Fire do not mix together. Yet you'll still go to Edward won't you? Even though he left you, and have caused you to almost die multiple times, you'll still go to him. He impregnates you with a dangerous baby, yet you'll still stay with him." Leah finished and shook her head at me. "Bella, you may be the stupidest human ever if you're with a vampire."

At the point at which she called me stupid Edward lost it. He didn't go after her, knowing that would upset me, but he had his hands shaking violently. "Leave now." He growled and Leah gave me a final glare before leaving.

When she left I burst into tears. Edward wasted no time hurrying to my side. "Bella, don't listen to her." He soothed.

Rosalie snorted. "Yeah, that girl just is jealous you're pregnant." She said and both Edward and I looked at her in surprise.

"How would you know Rosalie?" Edward asked. "I thought she was seriously trying to defend Jacob's feelings."

At that I started sobbing, but could still hear Rosalie. "That may be part of it, but I saw the look in her eyes. Every time she looked at Bella's stomach her eyes got almost misty. She probably was hiding it with her anger though, that's why it was so severe. I would know I've suffered it a few times myself" She said with a grin at Edward. "Remember me in the maternity ward a few decades ago?"

Edward gave out a short laugh. "I remember how we couldn't get you to leave. You frightened the nurses so bad that they took the babies to a different room, afraid that you'll kidnap one of them."

"I still say that one of them was a mind reader." Rosalie said with a grin. I had to laugh; I can see Rosalie stealing a baby just by being sweet to a male nurse, who willingly gives her it. I yawned and rotated so I could lie down. My body being broadsided by different emotions makes it tired. I felt my eyes close and Edward kissed my forehead.

"Bella, I'll be right back. Have to go do something." Edward said quietly, and then slipped out. Alice skipped down and sat on my foot, then started tickling it.

"Alice, stop it." I mumbled, but I was awake now and thirsty. "Rosalie can you get me some more…uh…tomato juice for vampires?"

Rosalie laughed as she headed to the kitchen. When she came back she handed me a clear cup. I looked at her funny. "What? You know what's in it… and right now I don't feel like cleaning up the other cups." Rosalie said and I shrugged. I averted my eyes from the cup as I drank it. Unfortunately my eyes grazed over to Alice, who was even more giddy than usual because of her headaches.

"Twins! I can't believe I wasn't first to know." Alice grumbled, and then brightened up quickly. "Just think about it! We can dress them exactly the same! You'll have to think of names all over again. Just in case you have girl and girl… or boy and boy…or girl and boy…"

I took my lips off the straw so I could think about it and went through names in my head. "I guess I'll go with Renessemee and Edward still… but if I have another girl I'll name her Edelle."

"Edelle?" Alice asked with a tilt of her head. I blushed.

"You know, like Edward and Bella together. I'd go with Edwina…but it doesn't sound right with Cullen."

"That's so cute!" Rosalie cooed. "What if it's another boy?"

I searched my head for a name. "I don't know…how about… Jem?"

"Jem? Why Jem?" Alice asked and I smirked.

"Wouldn't Jasper and Emmett love haven't a nephew named after them?" I asked innocently, causing Rosalie and Alice to laugh out loud.

"If anything, Jasper would whine that he only gets one letter and Emmett gets two." Rosalie said so I thought seriously for a few moments. I shrugged.

"I'd probably just name him Jeremy." I said with a shrug. "Or I could let Edward pick the name."

"No!" Alice said and I raised my eyebrows at her. "He doesn't know good names." She said defensively. "He won't let us call him anything but Edward…so annoying."

I laughed. "How about you pick the name if it's a boy you two. I just want one to be named Edward."

Alice and Rosalie nodded their heads in agreement so I started sipping my…drink again. I couldn't believe I wasn't going nauseous from the smell. It's good practice though for later… I was contemplating this when Edward came hurrying in.

"Bella, love, I thought you were sleeping. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left." Edward said and I smiled at him. He was so caring, even though just a few moments ago he wanted to kill the baby inside me.

"Don't worry. I just got so thirsty-it woke me up." Also Alice tickled my foot, I added in my head. "It's a good thing Carlisle is bringing more. These kids are going to need it when they get out of me."

"True. That's a good point." Edward agreed.

"I wonder if they'll want anything else." I wondered. If they were just going to be vampires, or they can eat human food too…

"I suppose we'll find out." Edward said with a shrug. Jacob came through the door.

"Finally." Alice grumbled, rubbing her head. I gave Jacob a huge smile. This was my best friend Jacob, going to his enemy's house for me. Then I remembered what Leah said and I tried very hard not to cry.

"Hey Bells," Jacob said quickly. "How ya doing?"

"I'm fine." I muttered quietly.

"Big day today, huh? Lots of new stuff."

"You don't have to do that Jacob." I replied, not wanting to be the one to keep him here.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jacob told me as he sat near my head.

I gave him a look. "I'm _so_ s—" I started to say, but then he pinched my lips together to keep me from talking. "Jake," I mumbled around his hand then tried to push it away weakly.

Jacob shook his head. "You can talk when you're not being stupid."

I had an idea. "Fine, I won't say it." I mumbled and he took his hand away. "Sorry!" I finished then gave him a cheeky grin, which he returned after rolling his eyes at me.

There was this little awkward silence that I swear Jacob's eyes looked pained during. "So," I said, trying to fill the silence, "How was your day?"

"Great. Went for a drive. Hung out in the park."

"Sounds nice." Wish I could leave this house… but not until the babies are out of my belly.

"Sure, sure."

I made a face. This is the worst part of being pregnant. "Rose?"

Rosalie chuckled at me. "Again?"

"I think I've drunk two gallons in the last hour." I explained. Rose came to lift me off the couch. "Can I walk?" I asked, thinking that if Jacob gets some exercise today… "My legs are so stiff."

"Are you sure?" Edward asked skeptically.

"Rose'll catch me if I trip over my feet." I said with a grin. "Which could happen pretty easily, since I can't see them."

Rosalie set me down carefully and kept her hands on my shoulders so I stretched my arms in front of me. It was kind of painful, but a good pain. "That feels good." I said then frowned playfully at my stomach. "Ugh, I'm so huge. One more day." I said, patting my stomach.

I noticed Jacob's face go all contorted, but decided to leave it alone. "All righty, then. Whoops—Oh no!" I exclaimed, spilling my blood. I bent over to reach it, just seeing the hands before it was too late. This strange ripping nose came from my stomach. "Oh!" I gasped. Then went limp, falling into Rosalie's arms.

"Bella?" Edward asked a little unfocused. A shot of pain came from my stomach. It was excruciating. I gave a hair-raising shriek. My body twitched and I then vomited a fountain of blood.

**A/N OH MY GOODNESS! What's going to happen next? :P Sorry, I did use her scenario quite a bit, but that's just to set MY plot. Teehee.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This is a rather long chapter because I didn't copy and paste the other chapter properly. Ah well, enjoy.**

**Chapter Two Rosalie's POV**

I stared in horror at Bella's body. She was thrashing around, but it was her stomach that was causing it. As she twitched, tiny cracks joined in harmony. I quickly picked Bella into my arms while speaking so quickly I didn't even know what I was saying as I said it. I ran up to Carlisle's office and laid Bella on a table.

"Morphine!" Edward yelled at me. If I wasn't panicked I'd roll my eyes at him. _Edward, a little busy here._ I ripped Bella's clothes and tossed them aside so they wouldn't be in the way.

"Alice—get Carlisle on the phone!" I shrieked, knowing she'd listen to me.

"What's _happening_ Edward?" The dog asked from the doorway.

"They're suffocating!" Edward yelled.

"The placenta must have detached!" I yelled, grateful I've been around a doctor and his books for the last few decades. When I yelled that Bella came through. Her speaking was in a screech that my super sensitive ears found almost overwhelming.

"Get them OUT!" She screamed, causing her eyes to go bloodshot. "They can't BREATHE! Do it NOW!"

"The morphine—" Edward growled and I almost snapped at him. He's worried about morphine when it won't kick in until it's too late for the babies…and Bella?

"NO! NOW—!" A gush of blood cut off whatever Bella was going to say. Edward held her head up trying to clear her mouth so she could breathe. During this time Alice put a earpiece in my ear so I could speak to Carlisle, which I did in a freaked out sort of tone.

Carlisle told me what to do so I grabbed a scalpel from his desk, while he assured me that they were sanitary. Edward's eyes widened. "Let the morphine spread!" He shouted at me.

"There's no time!" I hissed at him. "They're dying!"

I thrust the scalpel into Bella's stomach and blood spurted out. All that blood. All that delicious looking blood. I felt the monster in myself start to take over.

"No, Rose!" I heard Edward yell, but he sounded distant. I saw the dog jump at me from across the table and hit me towards the door. Jacob's right palm smashed into my face and blocked my airways, cutting off the scent. I didn't try and fight him. I didn't want to harm the babies or Bella. He used his grip on my face to throw me so he could land a kick at my stomach, and I flung into the doorway. A small part of my head was outraged at the unnecessary kick, but the common sense over ruled it. Alice grabbed me by the throat and yanked me downstairs. Muttering to herself all the way.

"I should have seen it. I should have been able to tell what was going to happen." Alice muttered to herself, her grip on my throat getting tighter.

"Uh…Alice?" I rasped and she relaxed her grip slightly with an apologetic look. I shrugged it off. "It's not your fault I haven't hunted in awhile."

Alice nodded absentmindedly. She kept blanking out, so I'm assuming that she was checking the future, but with the scowl on her face she was unsuccessful. I listened to upstairs, listening to Bella's voice.

"Edelle…. Renesmee." Two girls. I took a few more breaths to clear my head. I'm an aunt…two times. When I thought that no little ones would come into our lives, we got two. My head was already whirling with plans.

I then heard Edward's voice through the ideas. "Take the baby." He said this urgently. Right, Bella's not out of the woods yet. I started upstairs.

"Throw them out the window." The dog said absentmindedly, so I hurried to the doorway.

"Give them to me." I spoke in a low voice, but got snarled at by both of them. Here I'm trying to lend a hand and they get on the defensive. Oh right. "I have it under control." I promised. "Give me the babies, Edward. I'll take care of the girls until Bella…"

Edward relented, but as he handed me the precious packages he gave me a warning look. "This one is Renesmee." He said in rushed tones and I could only get the gist of what he was saying. "This one is Edelle." I took the girls gently and headed downstairs. Away from the chaos. I handed Edelle to Alice reluctantly. I cuddled Renesmee and cooed at her softly. She opened her eyes and looked at her twin, who looked back. I gasped quietly. They were identically beautiful, except Edelle had green eyes, and Renesmee had brown. They both had Edward's bronze hair, which looked better on the girls.

Renesmee put on a satisfied little smile and placed her hand on my face. I instantly got a vision of her getting something to drink. When she was done I gasped and looked at Alice, who was smiling at the baby in her arms, who had her hand on Alice's face too.

"Did you get that too?" I whispered to not upset the babies. Alice looked at me, confused.

"Get what?"

"Renesmee…just showed me….her thoughts. She's thirsty. Did Edelle do that too?" I asked and Alice shook her head slowly. I shrugged. Weird. I headed to the kitchen to get bottles. When I came back to the living room I handed one to Alice, who took Edelle outside. I sat on the couch with Renessemee in my arms. I cooed softly and then heard Jacob, but ignored him.

I watched Renesmee who then looked beyond me. I turned to see Jacob looking at her, almost hungrily. I raised my eyebrow and held the baby closely. "Can I help you?" I stared at him coldly.

I watched as Jacob's arms reached for Renesmee. "Can I hold her?" He asked quietly and I laughed.

"Are you insane? I'm not giving her up…I've only had her for a few moments. Go ask Alice for Edelle." I tilted my head in the direction Alice went. He shook his head.

"I want this one. What's her name?" Jacob asked carefully. I laughed again.

"If you guess it right on your first try, I'll let you have her." I smirked. He froze and gave me a surprising glare.

"That's not fair. I wasn't paying attention to the names." Jacob growled slightly. Renesmee looked at him, then me. I was surprised she could move her neck. She also looked bigger slightly, but I'm sure my eyes were playing tricks on me.

"Well girly…do you want to go to the big bad wolf?" I teased her lightly. She put her hand on my face and I got a vision of her in Jacob's arms. I sighed and handed her to Jacob. "Okay Renesmee, but only for you."

Jacob's nose wrinkled slightly. "Renesmee? That's a mouthful. I'll need to come up for a nickname for you." He cooed softly. I stared at him in amazement. Did he just coo?

Carlisle chose that moment to walk through the door staring at Edelle with Alice trailing behind him.

"Yeah Carlisle, it's weird. Edelle won't accept the bottle…" Alice trailed off when she saw Renesmee in Jacob's arms. I swear her eyebrows could have been part of her hairline they went so high.

Carlisle looked up and his mouth dropped open. "Twins."

Jacob grinned. "Isn't it great Doc? More specimens to study… so you can study Edelle and leave Renessemee alone."

"Yeah Carlisle… have you noticed that they're kind of big for children that were born about twenty minutes ago?" I asked with the tilt of my head. He nodded and studied Edelle carefully.

"Did you guys measure them when they came out?" He asked and we all shook our heads.

"No Doc." Jacob said sarcastically. "We kind of had some difficulties."

We all froze with our guilt of forgetting about Bella. We all rushed upstairs to find Edward sitting beside Bella's still body with his head in his hands. Bella was now dressed, but other than that the room was the same. I was almost afraid to voice my concerns, but I breathed a sigh of relief when I heard Bella's heart beat.

"Good job Edward." Carlisle said proudly as he checked Bella over.

"Not good job." Alice argued and we looked at her in surprised, except Edward. He nodded his head like he suspected that answer . . . but he was surprised when she voiced her thoughts. "Look what Bella is dressed in! She's turning into a vampire as we speak…and she's in that?!?!"

I laughed. "I take it you're going to take something out of the cottage?"

"But of course! That's why it's there." Alice grumbled. I shook my head.

"I still can't believe you threatened Esme to get that huge closet in there."

Alice's face suddenly turned very, very innocent. "It's not my fault that all the nurses have the hots for Carlisle."

Carlisle turned to Alice, his face almost actually upset. "What did you do Alice?"

"Oh I didn't do anything. Except maybe threaten that if Bella didn't get the closet Maria might get your cell phone number…" Alice said with a tiny smirk on her face. I laughed as I took Edelle from Carlisle's arms, just because he looked like he wanted to bite Alice's head off.

"Who's Maria?" Jacob asked in a preoccupied voice. Even though he was too busy playing with Renesmee to listen, Alice answered him.

"Maria is this _darling_ of a girl at the hospital whose heart skips a few beats every time she's around Carlisle."

"Not to mention she nearly kills patients as well." I muttered to myself, then noticed Edward was down in the dumps still. "Come on Edward, snap out of it. Carlisle said you did a good job. Now come meet your daughters."

"She must be in so much pain right now." Edward murmured, holding Bella's hand. "I'm not going to leave her side until she comes to."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, Jacob is holding Renesmee." I pointed and Jacob reluctantly put Renesmee into Edward's arms. Edward stared at her in wonder.

"She has Bella's eyes…" He murmured. I nodded and gave him Edelle. "This is Edelle."

Edward had to do a double take at them. "They're exactly the same! Except Edelle has green eyes…" He said quietly and kissed both of their heads. I really wanted to play with my nieces, but figured that if I waited patiently Edward would then let Alice and I…oops he looked at me so I quickly thought about Emmett…in a thong. Edward winced. "You're ruining the moment Rose."

"My bad." I then went quiet. Edward started singing softly to his daughters. During it Jacob looked like he wanted to grab Renesmee and run away. I gave him an evil smile. "Don't you have somewhere to go Jacob?"

He looked confused. "No. Where would I go?"

"Geez I don't know… isn't there a pack of wolves ready to chow down on little babies as soon as Edward had a little bite of Bella?" I said sarcastically. I knew I could protect the girls, but it was funny seeing his face turn as white as a ghost…or a vampire.

"Crap! Forgot about that…" He said and ran out of the room as fast as his little doggy legs could carry him.

I watched him go with a smile on my face. Edward laughed at my thoughts. "You just don't like dogs…do you?"

Without missing a beat I turned to him and said, "I had allergies when I was human."

Edward laughed again, and it caused Renesmee to laugh her first time. It was like a tiny little wind chime, so pretty. Edelle woke up, looked at them and went back to sleep. I picked up Renesmee. "Edward, you can hold Edelle, since she's sleeping anyway. I'll bring Renesmee down and play with her."

"Sounds good." He said absentmindedly, just looking at his resting daughter. It was a picture perfect moment, so I was glad for my vampire photographic memory. I brought Renesmee down and Alice skipped down to, with this big grin on her face.

"Can we go shopping now?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three Seth's POV**

I was patrolling when Jacob phased into a wolf, so I heard his thoughts. He was going to see Sam.

_I'm coming Jacob! _Leah said and started to join him.

_No Leah. You stay here. Protect Renesmee and everyone. _Jacob ordered lightly, just enough to show authority but not enough to force her to follow it.

_Why do I have to protect bloodsuckers and their spawn? _Leah asked bitterly. I saw through Jacob's thoughts that he had stopped short.

_Because you crossed the line when you spoke to Bella. Because you need to make it up to them. I'm glad that you feel somewhat protective of me… but that doesn't mean you can yell at a pregnant woman. Even though I don't love Bella anymore…doesn't mean I'll put up with that._

I was very confused at this point, and Leah was so confused she stopped running. _What do you mean you don't love Bella anymore?_

_I love her…but the way it's supposed to be. I imprinted on Renesmee… Bella's daughter._

Leah froze then started laughing in her head…very loudly. _Good job Jacob! Imprinting on the enemies offspring… can you imagine the stories that you'll tell your kids? Well son… I first loved your grandma but when I saw your mother I was completely devoted to her… nice Jacob._

_Leah…shut up. Anyway, I have to go talk to Sam. You guys get back to your normal human selves while I talk to him. I'm going to see if we can talk to him now through my thoughts… and I don't want you guys listening in._

I sighed but followed his orders. Thankfully I was close to the Cullen house so I could just walk over. When I got in I heard Rosalie and Alice arguing quietly to each other. Sorry, not each other but with Edward upstairs while they were down here.

"Come on Edward, I'm sure Renesmee will love it! Not that I would know since I can't see her!" Alice was being her normal loud self. I could faintly hear Edward's response with my human ears.

"No! I will not have a Mini-Alice as a daughter. It just isn't right!"

Rosalie laughed at the little baby she was holding, who had her hand on Rosalie's face. "Come on Edward! Renesmee says that she wants to!"

"Renesmee says she wants to? She's a baby, she can't talk!" I spoke, incredulous. Rosalie and Alice turned and looked at me, like they didn't realize I was here.

"Well, she can't _talk_ but she can communicate." Alice said, like that would explain everything. I gave her a look that I used to give my history teacher. One of pure confusion.

"Explain please?" I asked and she laughed.

"Let Seth hold Renesmee, Rosalie." Alice said, gesturing to me. I backed up slowly, hands out in front of me.

"That's not a good idea. I've never held a baby in my life. I'll drop her."

Rosalie rolled her eyes at me as she came towards me. "She's part vampire. She won't break like a vase or anything. She's also growing rather quickly."

So that's how I got to holding Renesmee as Alice went upstairs to argue with Edward about the importance of teaching them good fashion sense now… Renesmee gave me a rather mature look for a baby. It was of understanding. She placed her hand on my face and I saw a vision of Jacob. I gasped and looked at her.

"You're looking for Jacob?" I asked, unsure. So she showed me another vision of Jacob. I almost got a sense of territory from her. "Sorry Renesmee, he's talking to Sam right now. Sam's the other big wolf leader."

Rosalie came and started playing with Renesmee's hair softly. "Isn't she cute?"

"Yeah, she is." I agreed. "She got Bella's eyes huh? Speaking of which, how's Bella doing?"

Rosalie sighed as she took Renesmee back from me. "She's good. Not screaming out in pain or anything. She's just…laying there. It's really strange."

Just then Emmett came walking in with Jasper. The big guy's eyes widened at the baby Rosalie was holding. "We missed the blood and gore? Sweet!" He,then picked the baby up and held her high up in the air. Two seconds later Renesmee was back in Rosalie's arms and Emmett was wincing and holding his head.

"NEVER do that again! She's still a baby for Pete's sake!" The blonde now has her usual scowl as she held Renesmee protectively away from Emmett. I hide my grin as I settled down on the couch. It's been a rather long shift and it's catching up with me. Emmett put on a sheepish smile.

"So what's her name?"

"Renesmee… Edelle's upstairs."

Emmett's eyes bulged then he grinned a little wickedly. "So there are two babies to play with? Nice!"

Jasper tilted his head, listened, and then grinned. "So Alice wants to take the babies shopping?"

Rosalie nodded. "She looked up some fabulous shops that have designer baby clothes and decided that Bella would love to see her babies all dressed up at first glance."

I stared at her. "But Bella hates dressing up herself…why would she want her babies dressed up?"

She shrugged. "I don't understand Alice's logic… other than that she just got a lot of money from a stock she had for years, and has decided she wants to spend it on the girls."

I shook my head. "Doesn't she get huge benefits courtesy of the stock market every day?"

"Yeah… but this time she is using it as an excuse to bring the girls to the mall."

Carlisle came downstairs, his face worried. Rosalie noticed. "What's wrong Carlisle?"

"The girls are big… a little too big to be considered newborns. I just measured Edelle, who's three pounds over the heaviest new born. May I measure Renesmee please?"

Rosalie was silent as she handed Carlisle the baby. "So if they are growing too quickly… what's going to happen."

Carlisle took out his measuring tape. "I don't know. Remember, I don't know any cases about this. Normally when Vampires have intercourse with humans… it's just a thing before the meal."

I looked at them feeling slightly confused, but then understood. "So you guys think that Renesmee and Edelle will have a very short life…they won't be immortal?"

"We don't know Seth. I plan to concentrate on research… " Carlisle said as he handed back Renesmee to Rosalie, having finished his measurements. He then headed to his office and Alice came down, her eyes blank as she searched the future.

"This sucks! I can't see them… it's like they're part werewolf." Alice muttered as she grabbed Renesmee from Rosalie. "I'm sorry sunshine… Edward doesn't want us to go shopping until Bella is awake. He doesn't think its fair if other people see you guys before Bella even sees you." She cooed then handed the baby back to Rosalie, wincing. "It gets worse when I hold her. I can't even see my own future when I hold her."

"Understandable." Rosalie replied with a slight grin. I'm guessing that she's just happy for the excuse of holding Renessemee longer. "We can take pictures! She can be the first Cullen to have a full set of photographs still."

Alice visibly brightened up. "Sounds good! I'll bring down Edelle too!" She said then hurried upstairs. Emmett reached for Renesmee again.

"I promise Rose… I'll be careful." He said, but Rosalie handed the baby to Jasper.

"You can try again tomorrow Emmett, but Jasper hasn't had a chance to hold her." She said.

"She smells tasty…" Jasper said quietly, causing us to stare at him. I guess he felt our disbelief because without missing a beat he explained, "In a good way. The vampire in her dilutes her human blood."

Emmett laughed. "Dude, you scared me for a moment! I was thinking we should have a bet going on how long it'd take for you to take a bite out of her… you didn't last too long with Bella as a human…"

Jasper gave him a glare. "One… that sentence doesn't make much sense… and two… shut up Emmett."

Renesmee laughed and placed her hand on Jasper's face. He looked at her in surprise and grinned. "Good idea Renesmee!"

"What?" Emmett looked a little irked. Jasper just grinned.

"She was showing me the memory of Rosalie smacking you." Jasper said. I looked at the clock. It's been about forty-five minutes since Jacob went to talk to Sam… did he run into trouble? Or were they catching up?

I was contemplating this when Alice came down with Edelle. "She's ready!" She said happily. I looked up, and all I could do was stare.

**(Alice's POV)**

I stared at Seth, who was staring at Edelle with a really weird face. Then I noticed that Rosalie had the same look. "What?"

Seth bit his lip, trying not to laugh. "May I ask why Edelle looks like a cupcake?"

I looked at him, offended. "It's a designer outfit! What's wrong with it?"

Rosalie answered for him. "That outfit has more ruffles then a petticoat Alice! She's swimming in it…literally."

I took a closer look at the outfit, trying to find out what they found so offensive. It was a blue long-sleeved dress. The skirt of it had a few ruffles, while the shirt had a little lace here and there. "There is nothing wrong with it!"

Seth rolled his eyes. "If you're deciding to play life sized barbies, I'm outta here." He left, followed by Emmett and Jasper, who were betting on who would get to decide who wore the clothes. The future wasn't looking good in my favour, but I'm sure I can change that.

"Rosalie…" I started, but Rosalie interrupted me.

"Alice, change her out of that! Not only is it inhumane to put her in that, but Bella will kill you when she sees the pictures! Literally…especially since she'll have that newborn rage going on."

I waved away her concerns, but Edelle decided to wake up. She took one look at what she was wearing compared to Renesmee and started crying. Loudly.

"Good job Alice." Rosalie said with a sigh and switched me babies. She whipped the outfit off of Edelle and instantly Edelle stopped crying. Rosalie went upstairs to put her in some better clothes.

"That baby has no taste!" I proclaimed loudly. Renesmee looked at me and placed her hand on my face. I got a picture of her wearing that dress, but I got a very distinct impression she didn't want it on either. I ignored that though, "You want the dress on Renessemee?"

"Don't even THINK about it Alice!" Edward called from upstairs. I scowled. If I wasn't allowed to dress them, what could I do? Rosalie came back down with Edelle in a pair of purple pants and a blue t-shirt so the twins were matching.

"That's not even cute Rosalie!" I protested.

"It's practical. Babies spit up and drool… you wouldn't want your designer clothes to get ruined would you?" Rosalie asked and I frowned. I hadn't thought about that.

"Aren't babies just mini grown-ups?" I asked and she laughed.

"Are you kidding me? Probably not… but no Alice, they're not. They are cute and adorable…and messy." Rosalie told me. I then preceded to hand her Renesmee then headed upstairs. Rosalie called after me, "What's wrong Alice?"

"If their messy… I have to change my outfit. This is one of a kind you know!" I said before heading into my room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Fourth chapter in a day… but don't expect this to be a habit… it's just that these don't require any thought, since I have to just edit a bit. :D **

**Chapter Four (Edward's POV)**

I stared at Bella's still body, wishing I could hear her thoughts. So I could know if she's in pain or anything. If she's cursing me for doing this to her. I was contemplating this when Carlisle's thoughts reached me from his office.

_So if the girls are growing at this rate… they should hit old age in thirty years? Is that the effects of the vampire gene hitting human? I'll need more data before I can be completely sure…_

I shut out his thoughts and laid my head on Bella's hand. My bad choices will affect my daughters too. If only I hadn't made the deal with Bella… it only harmed my love and my kids. Kids. I still can't believe I have them, even though they'll be with us for such a short time. We'll have to make use of the time we do have with them.

As I resolved this Rosalie came running into the room with Edelle in her arms. "You take her." Rosalie barked, almost tossing Edelle into my arms. I couldn't get much out of her thoughts, except she was going to kill Emmett.

"What did Emmett do now?" I asked warily, balancing Edelle on my knee.

"He broke the camera! He brought it during a hunting trip, and forgot to tell anyone that a bear smashed it! We need it to take pictures!" Rosalie replied hurriedly, "I'm going to Port Angeles to get another one."

"Just use one of the others around." I said quietly. "But I want to see the girls now, okay?"

Rosalie nodded. "Alright." She left and returned with Renesmee. She handed her to me then quietly left the room.

I stared at my pretty daughters, whom in return stared back at me. Even without the eyes I can tell them apart almost. Okay, not really. "How am I going tell you guys asleep when you're asleep?" I teased them lightly. Even though they were babies they seemed to exchange looks. Their voices in their head were subtly different, but just enough that I could tell them apart.

"Oops. Forgot about that." I smiled at them. Edelle looked at Bella, lying still. "That's your mother girls. Right now she's just having a…last sleep, but soon she'll be awake and anxious to see you guys."

Esme walked in. "Sorry I wasn't here to help Edward. Or that I didn't even come back quickly…"

"That's alright Esme. It turned out alright in the end. Did Carlisle tell you about…" I asked and she nodded. She reached out for the babies.

"May I…?" She began and I quickly handed her Renesmee and Edelle. Her face softened and she started singing a quiet lullaby that's been around for eternity. I turned my attention back to Bella. I should have just let her die… except I promised. I promised her that I'd turn her into a vampire, but how much pain is she going through? Did the morphine make it through?

"Edward?" Esme caught my attention. "The girls are tired… where should I let them sleep?"

Right. They sleep. They need a spot for that. "Can you just hold them for the night? Or something? I'm sure Rosalie won't mind helping out."

Jacob decided that moment to come in. "I'll help!"

I stared at him suspiciously. "Why do you want to help Jacob?" I questioned and then heard his thoughts. I wasn't sure if I should be amused, or angry. "You imprinted on Renesmee?"

"Yeah…it's not something I can control Edward." Jacob replied, but his thoughts were positively glowing from thinking about my daughter. He was thinking about her in a brotherly way so I couldn't harm him…yet.

I gave him a fatherly glare. "If you hurt my girl in anyway… you will answer to me. I don't care if Bella and Renesmee protest … if you harm her I will kill you."

Jacob nodded. "I don't think it's humanly possible for me to harm Renesmee… but thanks for the warning."

"You're more dog then human… so I'm keeping an eye on you." I said seriously. Jacob nodded awkwardly.

"Are you done with the third degree Edward? If you are… I'll tell you what Sam thinks about it all." Jacob said with a grin. He was thinking about the talk, so I got the gist.

"So Sam and the pack can't harm us for two reasons now. Renesmee is your imprintee and you used your ancestry to allow Bella being turned into a vampire."

"Well you know… Renesmee can't grow up without a mother to protect her from Alice." Jacob said, and then grimaced. "Why did Bella name such a small creature with such a long name?"

"It's Renee and Esme together. Edelle is Edward and Bella together. I like the names." I said, defending Bella's choices. "The names are unique for such a unique pair of girls."

"But Renesmee? I've thought up a nickname for her already on my way over here. Want to guess what it is? Or are you going to find it in my thoughts?" Jacob was obviously in high spirits.

"Well… if you don't want Bella to physically harm you for naming our daughter after the Loch Ness Monster then go ahead. I just won't protect you from Bella when she finds out that on top of you imprinting on our daughter you decided to call her Nessie."

Jacob shrugged. "Bella won't harm me. We're best buds."

"For now while she's changing. When she can actually think coercively then we'll see." I reply grimly before turning back to Bella. I heard Jacob go down to try and find Esme.

**Emmett's POV**

I looked back at Rosalie and found that she had cooled off some towards me. She still won't let me near the babies though.

"You'll wake them up Emmett. They sleep you know, and it is late." Rosalie told me and I tried doing the puppy dog face. She turned away though. "You'll need some pointers from a dog or something Emmett, because that's not going to work."

I turned to Jacob, who glared at me. "Don't even think about asking Emmett."

Esme laughed gently at my pitiful face. "Here Emmett, you can hold Renesmee." She said and Jake gave her a look of horror.

"I asked first Esme!" Jacob said and she gave him a motherly look.

"You've already had a turn to hold her. Just because you imprinted doesn't mean that you can hog my granddaughter. Her uncle needs to hold her too."

With a few more protests from Jacob in the background Esme gave me the sleeping Renesmee. I would have held her carefully, if Jacob wasn't at my elbow watching my every move. "Jacob, I may be a big guy and don't deserve one, but I do have a personal bubble and you're in it." I said and he didn't pay any attention. Well, I warned him.

To create my personal bubble I gently held Renesmee out from me and started spinning really quickly. I was going so fast that she didn't even wake up. Jacob's look was priceless though. He quickly grabbed Renesmee out of my arms, but the sudden movement woke her up. She opened her mouth like she was about to cry, took one look at who was holding her and went back to sleep. "Renesmee, you're no fun." I grumbled lightly then noticed that I had two vampires staring at me in a very scary way. "What's wrong Rosalie, Esme?" I said innocently, subtly trying to cover the back of my head.

Rosalie ignored me and said to Esme, "I married an idiot. It's a good thing I can't have children with him, or they'd be brain-dead."

"Ah Rose, don't be like that. Renesmee didn't even notice." I said and inched towards her. Her evil glare stopped me in my tracks. "I love you." I said meekly. She gave a soft smile before turning the glare back on.

"I'm going to tell Bella when she wakes up! Let's see how bad her newborn rage is." Rosalie threatened. I smiled. Bella didn't scare me.

"I thought you wanted the 'dog' to get first taste, or even Alice!" I said and Rosalie turned thoughtful.

"Good point." She said before looking at Edelle who was still in Esme's arms. "These girls are gorgeous."

Ignore me why don't you. "You're prettier Rosalie."

"Stop sucking up Emmett. Esme, can I hold Edelle now?"

"I think that Carlisle wants to measure them again. They seem to be growing rapidly." Esme said, her forehead creased with worry. Carlisle came downstairs.

"Yes, I believe that we should keep measuring them. I need as much data as possible to figure out if the growing will stop."

I froze. If they're growing rapidly… "Does that mean they could be old ladies in a short period of time? Or die soon?"

Rosalie shot me a hurt expression. Oops, open mouth, insert foot. Carlisle answered as he carefully measured Edelle. "I'm not sure. It's possible. That might be the effect of having vampire and human parents. I've never heard of anything like it, so it's hard to tell."

"Is Edward freaking out right now Alice?" I asked as she gave me this hard look.

"What am I? A magic eight ball? I was upstairs changing, not talking to Edward. If you want an answer, how about 'It is decidedly so'? Come on Emmett, it's Edward. Of course he's freaking out. Right now though, he's most likely worried about Bella and can worry about the girls later." Alice said crossly.

"What's up your butt Alice?" I asked and she sighed, pressing her hand on her head.

"Three non-existent people in the same room is giving me a non-existent headache."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't see their future, it's all blurry. Hey Jasper?" Alice suddenly asked and Jasper looked up from the couch.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go hunting? Rosalie too… you haven't hunted in a few weeks now, and if you aren't careful, you might even snack on Jacob."

Rosalie nodded. "I'll come, but I doubt I'd ever get hungry enough to drink Jacob's blood." She pretends to shudder.

"I'll stay here with the girls." I volunteered, but Rosalie pushed me out the door.

"You're coming too."

"I just went hunting though." I protested.

"I don't really care. You can play with a grizzly bear."

I grinned. "Sweet!"

We were hunting individually for about fifteen minutes when I heard a shrill whistle from about two miles away. I was fighting a grizzly bear at the time, so I just quickly finished him off and headed towards Alice. "What Alice? Aren't you guys hunting while I get to fight with a bear?" I asked, a little disgruntled.

"The actual hunting was just so Rosalie could get some blood in her system Emmett." Alice replied. Rosalie, who was sitting on a rock behind her, smirked.

"Come on Emmett. When was the last time _Alice_ said we should all go hunting together?" Rosalie asked and I froze.

"No! Absolutely not! I refuse!" I glowered at Jasper. "Did you know?"

"I figured. But Alice hasn't been feeling good…" Jasper started and I interrupted him.

"I don't care if she's on her death bed! I'm not doing this!"

"It's for the twins Emmett. Not for me." Alice pleaded and I contemplated this. I shook my head.

"Nope. Not going to do it. Besides, it's night time." I argued. Rosalie shook her head at me.

"You really are an idiot Emmett. Any store would gladly stay open after hours for Alice and her credit card."

"Not a baby store! You guys have never been to one!" I replied and the girls looked sheepish. "You have? Why?"

"Well… you know how I am with babies Emmett… I couldn't resist." Rosalie muttered and I jokingly slapped my forehead with my palm.

"This is almost as bad as the time you were in the baby ward at the hospital Rose!" I joked and she smiled.

"No, this was worse. About three years ago Alice and I went to three baby stores and bought everything that was pink."

I froze. She's right, it was worse. "Did Carlisle flip out?"

"Once he found out we gave the clothes to a woman shelter he was fine. I still wanted a little girl of my own to dress though, but this is almost as good. So Emmett," She gave me an adorable pleading look, "Can we please go shopping for Edelle and Renessemee?"

I groaned exaggeratingly. "Alright, but if you ask me which dresses are better when they look exactly the same, I quit."

**A/N Anything hit your funny bone? Review! Anything that you want to ask me about what'll happen? Ask me! (though I may or may not tell you. Wha ha ha) .. .or if you just find me an amazing writer… review! …. Or if you just think I should go and die in a hole… well… review and be nice about it. :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five (Esme's POV)**

I smiled as the clock told me it's been two hours since my children had left. That meant Alice had been able to persuade the guys to help her. I stared at Edelle in my arms and instantly felt worry. Carlisle doesn't know what will happen and he's lived for so long… will I only have my grandchildren for a little while? I gently hugged Edelle closer. If that is what's going to happen, I'll get as much out of it as I possibly can.

As I finished that resolution Edelle woke up. She looked around until she found Renesmee in Jacob's arms then went back to sleep. That made my heart warm up, how close the twins will be. I'm curious if they'll have twin mind reading like all people think twins have. With Edward as a father it's possible.

Jacob looked at me, his eyes full of wonder. "Have you ever seen someone more beautiful in your entire life?"

I smiled. "No. I bet they'll become even more beautiful as they grow older." As I said that both our faces fell.

"Do you think that Carlisle's right? That they'll only grow old faster?"

I didn't know how to answer that. I finally said, "I hope not."

We stared broodingly at the girls when the door slammed open. Emmett came in with a daze expression, holding a lot of bags. "What's up Emmett?" Jacob asked. Emmett focused in on him.

"Don't EVER go shopping with Alice or Rosalie…it's scary." He replied.

"What happened this time Emmett?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Maybe Jasper can tell you, I can't. I still don't understand how he can go through it all almost every week! I can barely handle every decade!"

Jasper came in carrying a few bags himself, with a smug expression on his face. "Emmett, I love Alice more then you love Rosalie." He said as he set down the bags.

Emmett looked outraged. "You do not!"

"Want to bet on it?" Jasper challenged. "I go shopping with her more then you shop with Rosalie! That's love!"

"She blackmails you into it though!" Emmett roared, waking up Edelle. She looked around and had an interested smile on her face when she saw the bags, that is, until she saw Alice come through the door with more. Then she almost looked scared.

"Don't worry Edelle, I won't let her dress you up." I whispered to her and she settled down.

Alice was bouncing with excitement. "We got them…TOYS!" She squealed. I smiled. I haven't seen her this excited since the time she bought some of the crown jewels.

Rosalie came in with a few bags of her own. "Some more clothes too, considering they're growing by the second it seems."

I looked down at Edelle. Rose was right. This baby almost looked about a few weeks old now.

"Well, we won't worry about that now." Alice declared as she poured out her own bags and the boys followed suit. I watched in amazement as all these fisher price toys came out of the bags. For all different ages too.

I settled Edelle on the floor, close enough that she could reach for something if she wanted to. Even though she was the size of a month old baby, she seemed to be able to handle her neck well. It was strange, it was almost like it was a mini adult in a baby body. Renesmee and her handled their bodies as well as they could, considering the fact that they shouldn't have the proper muscles to walk or anything.

"Shouldn't we ask Edward if he wants to come down here and watch?" I inquired with a tiny smile. Alice shook her head.

"He wouldn't come." Alice told me. "He won't leave Bella, even for a moment."

I smiled sadly. I'm glad that Edward found his love after all this time, but will his daughters always be second after Bella? Won't they feel unloved after awhile? Or maybe there is enough love in Edward's still heart to go around.

Edelle picked up a rattle and stared at it in interest. It was a rather pretty rattle. It was a wooden one that had a few fairies painted on it in different colours. Edelle started shaking it, causing it to start making noise.

"Isn't she adorable?" Alice squealed. I nodded my agreement sadly. But how long will we have them around for? They're growing so quickly… I was contemplating this when I heard a voice in my head. _Esme, I'm hungry._

I froze. I looked at everyone and they were looking back at me with concern. "Are you okay Esme?" Rosalie asked me. I nodded, but then I heard it again, this time a little agitated. _Esme, I'm hungry. I know you can hear me._

I looked around the room and made eye-contact with Edelle. She was still shaking the rattle, but looking right at me. _Yeah, it's me. _

Oh my word. I was staring at her in shock when Edward stumbled downstairs.

"Where's Edelle?" He shouted, until he noticed her on the ground. "What the—"

"What's up Edward?" Emmett asked. "Want some good old quality time with your daughter? What about the other one? I mean, I know she has Jacob and all, but she still needs a father figure in her life."

"Shut up Emmett. I can't hear Edelle's thoughts." Edward said distractedly as he picked up Edelle. As he did the rattle fell. He gaped at her. "Now I can."

"Maybe your power is going haywire Edward." Emmett joked, but everyone else was still.

"She was speaking to me Edward," I whispered, "In my mind. As in, a two way conversation."

"So is this her power? Your power reversed and Bella's?" Alice muttered out loud, then said a substitute for a swear word, since there were children in the room. "This sucks! I can't even see their future!"

"I don't think it's just Edward's power reversed, I think she heard my thoughts as well." I told them.

Edward glanced at Edelle. "What's your power?"

**Edward's POV**

I stared at my daughter, who was staring at me with almost a smirk on her face. Emmett noticed the look too. "She's not going to tell you, is she?" He crowed. Jacob set Renesmee down with the toys and sat down beside her.

"Sure she will, won't you Edelle?" I coaxed and she gave me this look.

_Daddy, can't you tell what my power is? I mean, you just saw it happen._ She thought to herself. Strange, that she knows my power. I narrowed my eyes slightly at her.

"Exactly, I'm your father. Yet I still don't know how you can turn your shield off and on so quickly." I said and Emmett looked at her, confused.

"Is she talking to you in your thoughts too?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No, she's just thinking it. That's all." I said frowning. Why won't she let me know her power? She's even keeping it away from me in her thoughts, not thinking about it at all. "How come you aren't thinking it about either Edelle?"

_I don't know what happened Daddy. I really don't. _She thought then looked at Renesmee, who was playing on the ground with a toy seeming disinterested, but really she was very in tuned with the conversation. Renesmee reached up and I pulled her up as well into my arms. She placed her hand on my face, even though I could read her thoughts anyway. She was worried about why Esme's face looked like she was scared awhile ago.

"She wasn't scared Renesmee, she was surprised." I said and she smiled in satisfaction. Jacob started showing her one of the toys and she got distracted. She reached for him so I placed her carefully on the ground. I gave my other daughter to Esme.

"She's hungry." I muttered then headed back upstairs, back to Bella who I can at least understand most of the time.

I sat back down in my chair and put my hand back in Bella's. "Sorry for leaving Bella. It seems that our daughters are more powerful than I thought. Renesmee has the gift of showing everyone her thoughts through pictures, or it's almost like a silent video. But you get her feelings behind it. And Edelle…" I paused, mulling it over.

"I don't think even she knows her power. Esme says that she was speaking to her in her mind, but at the same time I suddenly couldn't hear Edelle's thoughts. It made me a little worried." I said nonchalantly. I gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Please wake up soon darling. I can't stand this anymore, just seeing you still."

Esme came upstairs, but her thoughts were hesitant. I called her in. "Did Edelle talk to you again in your mind Esme?"

She shook her head. "No, but it shocked me a little Edward. It was almost like it was my own thoughts, it was so subtle. The only reason why I didn't think it was my own thoughts is that I'm not hungry, and I wouldn't say my name like that."

I nodded. "What worries me is I couldn't tell the difference. I didn't even hear that thought enter your mind."

Esme's face showed her concentration. "Do you think that's her only power? Your power and Renesmee's combined, then Bella's on top of that?"

I shrugged, trying to go for an unworried facial expression but failing miserably. "I don't really know."

Carlisle came into the room, his thoughts telling me he heard about what happened. "I need to measure the girls again, where are they?"

"Downstairs with the Jacob, Emmett and Jasper," Esme spoke lightly. I turned to her with alarm.

"Why are they with the guys?"

"The girls decided that it'd be best to have a room ready for them for when Bella wakes up." Esme replied then turned away slightly, thinking about something unrelated.

"Why would they do that? Didn't they think that maybe Bella wants to decorate the room herself?" I asked teasingly. Esme smiled sadly. "What's wrong Esme?"

"I'm just worried that's all. They're growing so quickly…" She said then turned to Carlisle. "How long until you have enough data to tell us how long we have with them?"

"A few months should be enough." Carlisle took Esme's hand. "It'll be okay Esme. We'll handle this like a family. We'll help Bella and Edward out."

"Thanks Carlisle." I spoke warmly before they headed back downstairs. I turned to Bella's still form. "Please hurry."

**Jasper's POV**

Carlisle came, measured the girls, and then left as quickly as he appeared. I stared at the girls, curious about their difference in feelings even though they were so young. Renesmee was feeling delighted, playing with Jacob even though she couldn't walk or anything yet. Jacob was staring her with brotherly love as he did a bad imitation of Donald Duck as he made the stuffed duck walk across the floor. Edelle was playing with Emmett in a similar fashion, but I was getting feelings of melancholy from her. What does a day old baby have to be sad about? I was contemplating this as I watched them from the couch. Renesmee put her hand on Jacob's face. He smiled at her then turned to me.

"Can you get Renesmee a bottle of…blood Jasper?" He asked and I stood up, starting to head towards the kitchen.

"Don't take a sip yourself Jasper!" Emmett joked before playing with Edelle again. She reached for the rattle and started bonking it on Emmett's head.

"That's right Edelle, hit him for me." I said with a smile. I got a bottle for Renesmee and gave it to Jacob so he could feed her.

"Here you go Nessie." He said gently and started feeding her.

"Nessie?" I asked skeptically.

"Yeah, Renesmee takes too long to say." Jacob said absentmindedly. Emmett turned to me and grinned.

"Want to make a bet Jasper?" He asked innocently. I smiled, figuring where this will go.

"Alright. What is it this time that you want to lose at?" I said with a slight tinge of evil in my smile. Emmett didn't notice.

"Bet is if Bella will immediately go for Jacob's throat when she finds out he imprinted on Renesmee."

"You're on. I don't think she'll kill him immediately. Bella had a strange affection for her dog as a human. Surely those feelings won't go to waste." I said then shook Emmett's hand. I sat back on the couch and was contemplating on whether Alice would know the outlook or not, considering it was about Jacob. I suddenly got a thought completely unrelated. _I wonder if Edelle is hungry._

I looked at Edelle. "Are you hungry Edelle?" She smirked and gave me a slight nod. I got up and paused. Her feelings were very smug. Very _very_ smug. I looked at her. "Did you just give me a thought?" I asked and she gave me an expression of childish innocence that was completely against her feelings.

"Edelle, how did that happen?" I asked and she shrugged lightly, which was a little strange seeing a baby that could do that. I zeroed in on what was on her hand. A rattle. The rattle that was in her hand when Esme said she got the strange thoughts. Edward said he couldn't hear Edelle's thoughts after she dropped the rattle. "What does a rattle have to do with your power?" I asked her, feeling a little bit silly that I'm expecting an answer from a child, a baby. She gave me this too innocent look, and then dropped the rattle.

**A/N Edelle's a cheeky little one isn't she? Have any suggestions on what she should do? Place in a review, and if it fits, I'll fit it in somewhere in the story and give you credit. :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six (Rosalie's POV)**

Alice and I finally decided on a room theme that satisfied both our fashion senses. Or rather, we did a compromise. I get to do Renesmee's room and she'll do Edelle's. Alice called a contractor to come and add a room to the small cottage. Telling him a hefty bonus will be added on if he's done in a day. She said the bonus would lower each day. Then she went on her laptop so she could go on her favourite furniture website. She spent a few moments on it, her fingers flying on the keyboard. Then she let a satisfied smile and looked at me.

"Do you need the computer?" She asked and I shook my head.

"That's okay. I'll do it at home, so I can be near the girls while I do it." I said and we both went quiet. As we started walking towards the house Alice began to let out frustrated sighs.

"This isn't right! That I can't even know if my own nieces will survive or not. It totally sucks." She said with a pout. "I can't see their future at all and I don't try to attempt it anymore. I need my sanity too much."

The little amount she does have. "Well, I guess now we know how mere mortals feel about their own kids." I told her. She nodded. We got to the house just in time to hear Jasper coaxing Edelle.

"Come on Edelle. Just one try." He pleaded as we came through the door. He looked at us with relief. "Maybe she'll talk to you guys better."

I stared at him skeptically. "She's a baby Jasper. She… can't… talk… yet." I emphasized and he shook his head.

"She can…if she just picked up the damn rattle." He muttered. We stared at him in shock. He stared back defensively. "What?"

"Don't you know that babies pick up bad habits?" Jacob said, covering Renesmee's ears. I smiled.

"Sorry Jasper, have to agree with him for once. Babies pick up bad habits rather quickly, since they're learning."

Jasper scoffed at our concern lightly. "Please. She won't say damn just because I said it."

I looked at Alice, hoping that she'll beat her hubby senseless, but she had a confused look on her face. "So what's so important about the rattle?" She asked Jasper, who then focused on Edelle.

"The only time her power worked when she was playing with the rattle." Jasper explained. "I'm curious why though."

Alice shrugged and had an expression of bitterness on her face. "Well I can't tell you because I can't see them."

"Alice, cry an imaginary river since you can't actually cry, build me a bridge in thirty seconds flat outside, and get over it with a flip in the air." Emmett said from the couch. I laughed quietly. Only Emmett would dare say that to Alice. Though, Alice wasn't really listening since she had picked up the rattle and was studying it. She then shrugged and handed it to Edelle, who took it but didn't shake it. Jasper stared at the exchanged with a surprised expression.

"Well, if she doesn't want to show us, she doesn't have to. Just let her play." She scolded Jasper. Edelle smiled when she heard that and started shaking the rattle. Really loudly. So she's a baby that doesn't like being told what to do…I wonder where she got that from. I thought with a little smile on my face.

_Who'd I get that from Rosalie?_ I heard the question in my head. No wonder Esme was so shocked. I almost thought it was my own thought, until she said my name.

"Bella sweetie. She didn't like us telling her what to do. Even though it was for her own protection. Normally she just ignores Edward and Jacob anyway." I said with a loving smile.

"Is she talking to you Rose?" Emmett asked and I nodded, a big grin bursting on my face. This little child has an amazing gift.

_Why thank you._ I froze.

_Edelle…can you hear my thoughts?_ I asked Edelle, staring straight at her. She suddenly got very preoccupied with shaking the rattle. _Edelle, can you tell me how your power works please?_

_Well…I think it works like…_She started in my head, but she was interrupted by Jasper asking her,

"Can you use your power on me Edelle? I want to know how it works." Jasper pleaded and she got this little smirk on her face.

_He didn't say please Rosalie. Isn't that what you're supposed to say?_ I had to bite my lip to keep from smiling.

Soon after Jasper gave Edelle a rather strange look. "What's wrong Jasper?" I asked innocently, knowing she said something to him, but not knowing what. He gave me a sheepish look.

"Nothing." He muttered, and then winced. Edelle was looking at him with a rather angry look. I can only imagine what was going through Jasper's mind. "Come Edelle! Cut it out! That's mean. Besides, I can read your emotions, so you don't have to get all mad at me in my mind. It's confusing me." Edelle calmed down. She probably asked a silent question because he nodded. "Yeah, that's my power. I can manipulate emotions."

She calmed down, but I still wanted to know what she said. "What did she say to your before Jasper?"

"Nothing!" Jasper said so I knelt down so I could be eye level with Edelle.

"Edelle, sweetie, can you tell me what you said to Uncle Jasper, _please_?" I asked. She smiled and looked around the room. Jacob was playing with Renesmee, totally occupied. I noticed a sad smile go on Edelle's face for a millisecond, and then disappear. Alice and Jasper were staring at Edelle like she was the most fascinating thing in the room. She then focused her attention on me. She gave me a meaningful look. Emmett was looking at the television set, growling under his breath as his favourite team fumbled the ball.

_Rosalie, first I told him to say please, please. _ I laughed out loud, causing Alice and Jacob to look at me weird. Edelle continued in my mind, _Then I was mad at him for lying to you, so I just said Damn it! A few times in his head._

I shook my head at her, hiding my smile well, though I knew she could hear my thoughts. "Sweetie, that's a bad word. Just because you hear Jasper's use it, doesn't mean you can."

_But that word is going through Emmett's mind too! By the way what does the word fu—"_

"Edelle! Don't say that word!" I said sharply, causing her lower lip to tremble slightly. I relaxed and picked her up. "Sorry sweetie, it's just that that is a very crude word that will make me hit Emmett across the head in a few moments."

_Sweet!_ I wasn't sure if that was her thought, or mine. I shifted Edelle to my one hip so I had my hand free. I walked over to Emmett, leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Good job on keeping the swearing in your head." I said, knowing he used to always swear every moment of the day when he was human. He gave me a wide smile. Then I slapped him across the head.

"What was that for Rose?" He asked, rubbing his head. I shook my head.

"That was for swearing in your head." I said, causing him to have a very cute confused expression on his face. "Edelle can hear your thoughts Emmett."

He froze and stared at Edelle for a few moments. She then smirked and she fluttered her eyelashes innocently. He went still. I didn't want to know what interaction was happening, figuring it had something about Emmet pleading Edelle to not tell me something, so I focused my attention elsewhere.

"Hey Carlisle!" I called to upstairs. "Edelle's using her power right now! We need some help figuring it out!"

Carlisle came down; his face looking slightly tired, if that was possible for a vampire. "Yes, Edward hasn't heard her thoughts for a few minutes now. He just won't leave Bella's side."

"Alright, well. Here's Edelle." I said handing him the baby. "So far we've figured out she can place thoughts in your head, read your present thoughts, and hide her thoughts. But this only happens when she has the rattle in her hand. Enjoy and excuse me. I have someone's room to order things for."

I then flitted to the computer, going on a website that had adorable furniture, but could still be liked for a long time. Some kid furniture just looked silly after a little while. Though how long these kids are going to stay kids was beyond me. I could only hope that they have longer then Carlisle suspects or I'll be very sad. I mean, there are finally babies in the house and they may die in a few years? Terrible. I found a bed that I thought would be perfect for Renesmee and ordered one.

**Edelle's POV**

Carlisle brought me up to his office. It had some pretty pictures on the wall. He sat in his chair and placed me on his lap. He had asked for the rattle and since he said please I gave it to him. I also gave it to him because he's my grandpa and I thought it'd be respectful to listen to him.

"Now Edelle, do you want me to help you figure out your power?" He asked, handing the rattle to me. More like he wants to know about my power. I already figured out how my power works. I mean, I know my own power works. Just like Renesmee knows about her power. She and I were having a little conversation in our head about it while Jasper was trying to get information from me in a rather rude way. She wasn't as occupied with Jacob as everyone thought.

I grabbed the rattle and started shaking it lightly, almost too quiet for Carlisle to hear. Instantly I got everyone's thoughts in the house. It was kind of sad actually. Jacob was worrying about Renesmee, wondering if he imprinted on her just to make the few years she's alive more happy. Rosalie was concentrating on Renesmee's room, but her thoughts kept fleeting back to me. Some were humorous thoughts, others not so much. She too, was thinking that we were going to die soon.

Emmett and Jasper were completely concentrated on the game they were watching. Only occasionally would their thoughts flit to their wives, and it was kind of strange thoughts too. Alice was thinking about my room and how 'cute' it will look. I'm a little worried about what my room will look like. But if I don't like it I can just tell Rosalie and she'll switch it for me. Esme was gardening outside, but at the same time stressing about Renesmee and I.

Daddy was completely worried about Mommy, but he was also worrying about why he couldn't hear my thoughts. Like how he didn't know how to deal with two girls who are clear of thoughts…to him anyway. Maybe he relies on that power of his a little too much. I didn't understand him though. How he couldn't read mommy's thoughts right now. I could read hers fine, though there wasn't much to read. She was in pain right now, like she was burning alive. I figure this is what Daddy was worrying about.

"Edelle?" Carlisle said my name, bringing me to his thoughts. All he was worrying about is my age and how long I'll have. "Do you want to use your power now?"

Little does he know that I've been using it this whole time. I sent him a thought though. _Am I going to die?_

He blinked in surprise. Right, he hasn't heard my power yet. "Did you send me that thought Edelle?"

_Yes. Grandpa, am I going to die?_ I asked and his thoughts were everywhere all of a sudden, trying to figure out what he's going to say.

"I don't really know Edelle. I hope not." He said with a slight smile, but his eyes were tightened with worry. He smiled and decided to concentrate on figuring out how to stop the growth so quickly…if there was a way. "So what do you know about your power?"

I decided to tell him what everyone else knows. Keep it a surprise for later…for when I can walk or even talk. Once I've grown enough. _I can read your thoughts and place thoughts in your head. I can also hide my thoughts. That's all I really know Grandpa. _

"Alright. So your power is just in the mind. Nothing physical, but why do you need to play with a rattle to make it work?" He mused out loud. I decided to use this to my advantage, for reasons I didn't know quite yet.

_I think that the rattle just helps me focus, letting me focus enough to hide my thoughts._

"So you can hear thoughts when you don't have the rattle in your hand?"

I couldn't lie to him. _No I can't. _

"Alright Edelle, who's thoughts can you hear right now? Like, how far can your power go?"

I concentrated on just hearing people's thoughts. I could hear stranger's thoughts, but didn't know how far away they were. _I don't really know. I can hear other people's thoughts then people in this house though._

"So you have quite a bit of distance. This house is a little away from civilization." Carlisle said with a smile. I smiled back.

_Can I go play with Nessie now?_

"Who's Nessie?" Carlisle asked, his eyebrow crinkled with confusion.

_Renesmee. Nessie is Jacob's nickname for her. _

"Ah. Well let's go." He was about to take me downstairs when Edward called his name. We went into the room where Bella was, I winced inwardly from the thoughts of pain coming from her. "Yes Edward? What do you need?"

Edward focused his attention on the rattle. "Do you mind not letting her have that? It's frustrating me I can't hear her thoughts.

I scowled. So just because he doesn't like not hearing my thoughts means I can't use my power? I tightened my grip on the rattle and Edward noticed.

"Sorry Edelle, I just worry that I can't find you by your thoughts. It makes me a little concerned." He said with a crooked grin that makes him look a little silly. I frowned. What's my scent for if he doesn't use it to find me? But I reluctantly let Carlisle take the rattle. I was instantly in quiet. Only able to hear my own thoughts. Edward smiled at me.

"Thank you Edelle." He said then tilted his head at me. "Can you hear other people's thoughts right now?"

I did what I always do when I don't have the rattle, I go baby on everyone. I closed my eyes, only thinking about how tired I am. It makes it so that even Daddy doesn't know what I'm thinking.

"She's tired Carlisle."

"Alright, I'll let someone else hold her during that time, so I can concentrate on researching."

"Have you heard of cases like this before Carlisle?" Edward asked with a tone that he already knows the answer.

"None. None at all." Carlisle said. Great, Renesmee and I are freaks. I slowly drifted off to sleep on that thought. It strangely comforted me knowing that we are the only two people out there that are half vampire, half human.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven (Edelle's POV)**

The next day Renesmee and I were in her room with Rosalie. My room wasn't ready yet, much to Alice's chagrin. She had fired that architect and hired a new one, a woman this time. The last one spent too much time trying to find reasons to talk to Alice or Rosalie. Renesmee's room was kind of pretty. The walls were lavender and had all sorts of wall decorations on it. The bed was a double size and the comforter was a white duvet. The pillows were every colour of the rainbow. The furniture was all white. It was a rather plain room, but in a way it suited Renesmee. _Also it'd be easy to paint over when we die_ I added bitterly in my head.

"So Edelle, how are you doing?" Rosalie asked after Renesmee removed her hand from Rosalie's face, already answering the question. I gave Rosalie a look that clearly showed my displeasure. I wish I could talk, so she could clearly understand my frustrations. Rosalie smiled lightly in understanding.

"Still mad at Edward for stealing your way of communication?" Rosalie asked me and I nodded sullenly. She laughed. "You'd think that you're a teenager who got her cell phone stolen rather than a baby who got her rattle taken away. Most babies would cry."

I looked at her, my face starting to pucker. She gave me a stern look. "Don't even think about it with me. Save it for your dad."

Alice came into the room, clearly ecstatic. "She's almost done the room! She has her whole team here! That's what I call service! Soon I'll have a room fit for a princess for you Edelle."

I froze at those words. The way that sentence was said made me feel a little scared. Alice blanked for a second and grinned at Rosalie. "It's time."

Rosalie looked at her in confusion, until understanding dawned on her. "Bella?"

"Yes. I'll go tell Edward. Not that he hasn't been asking me every five minutes. Bring the girls to the house." Alice said cheerfully, before running out the door.

"She could have helped." Rosalie said jokingly, not minding having to carry both of us. When we were both comfortably in her cold arms Renesmee touched my face, giving me a vision of our mother of last time we saw her. The feelings I got from it was scared. Sort of a 'what if she doesn't like us' feeling. I gave my sister a comforting smile before looking outwards as Rosalie started to run.

I enjoyed it when someone ran with me in their arms. It's like flying. I hope I'm this fast when I can walk finally. We got to the house and Rosalie handed Renesmee to Jacob, who was refused by Rosalie to join us in the cottage. When he had protested before Rosalie got right in his face and said, "You want to be in her _bedroom?_ What will Edward think of those thoughts?"

Before he had time to think she whisked us off to the cottage. Now he was making up for lost time by holding Renesmee tight, and she didn't seem to particularly mind it. Rosalie handed me to him as well. "Take her too. Bella's waking up soon, and we all need to be there."

Jacob looked at her in surprise. "Bella's waking up? Wouldn't she want to see the babies?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes at him. "You really are a moron aren't you? Bella is a _newborn._ Don't you remember what we told you about newborns?"

It was entertaining seeing Jacob's dark face pale. "Edward…"He muttered, and then probably continued the one side conversation in his head. He looked at Rosalie. "Doesn't Bella have to come through here to leave to hunt?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes again. "Really dog, use your small brain. It's called a window. I thought that you and Edward were the best at sneaking into Bella's window, am I right?" She asked with a smirk and as Jacob's face went beat red I started to wish that Daddy hadn't stolen my rattle, just so I knew what it meant.

"Then I'll stay down here with the babies. But Edward…" He began muttering to himself. Rosalie shrugged then gave me a smile before heading upstairs. I began feeling a little antsy. When am I going to meet my mom?

**Emmett's POV**

Carlisle told me to go to the room Bella was in because she's about to wake up apparently. I go in to find Edward looking a little more than just mad.

"What's up Edward?" I asked and he looked warily near the door.

"Jacob is having some strange thoughts, that's all. He's making plans." He said and I nodded. Figures. Everyone started crowding in, Rosalie the last one to come.

"When's she going to wake up Alice?" I asked and Alice looked irritated.

"Soon alright? If you guys stop asking me every second of the day, then I can actually get some work done!"

"Ah that's sweet Alice. You can't wait for Bella to wake up either." I cooed, earning myself a glare. Not unusually for Alice.

"Of course I can't wait! She's my best friend!"

"Make Rosalie feel bad, don't you Alice?" I teased, earning a glance from Rosalie. Alice gave me a motion that wasn't very ladylike, that is, if you knew sign language. I was used to it though, she always gave it to me whenever she was annoyed.

"Shut up Emmett." Rosalie said before crossing over to be by Bella. I followed her. "Edward, do you still want the babies to be away?"

"Yes." Edward said warily. "Just keep them away…until later."

Rosalie nodded, but we both saw Bella's hand twitch. I smiled evilly. So mentioning the girls meant Bella would wake up faster? I went by Bella's ear.

"Edelle! Renesmee!" I yelled, causing Bella's eyes to flash open. I shifted my weight so I was between her and everyone else. She looked around, her eyes taking in everything. Edward squeezed her hand reassuringly. She blurred as she jumped out of his touch. "Oh, burn Edward. She doesn't want to be touched by you." I said with a grin. Bella blinked in confusion, and then she relaxed.

"Shut up Emmett." She said then touched her throat. "Is that my voice?"

I have to admit that it was different than before. It was more…musical. Edward smiled carefully at her, then I remembered she was still a newborn, so be careful. I stepped back so I was in front of everyone, but in line with Carlisle and Jasper. Of course, that line got screwed up when Carlisle walked up to Bella, his eyes eager for more information.

"What do you remember anything Bella?" He asked eagerly and she hesitated.

"No. I remember the babies…" She said then glanced at me. "I'm assuming they're alright. Considering that Emmett decided to yell their names in my ear." She smiled gratefully so I gave her a good natural grin. She continued, "Then I woke up."

"Fantastic." Carlisle breathed. Nerd. Edward struggled to keep the smile off his face. Yeah, you know what I'm talking about Edward. "So you don't remember the burning sensation at all?"

Bella grimaced and my smile grew larger. Ha, she still remembered it! She's lying to Carlisle, who misunderstood. "I'm sorry Bella; the burning in your throat must be bothering you."

Edward took her hand and she gazed at it, her eyes full of wonder. She then looked up at Edward. "I thought…" She stopped, and then threw herself at him. I raised my eyebrow slightly. If this is how they acted in public…

"Get a room you two." I said loudly, causing Bella to peel herself, yes I say peel, off of Edward. I would have bet my eternal life savings that if Bella was human she would have blushed right then and there. Edward kept his arm around her waist, looking blissful.

"Let's hunt Bella." He said and she looked panicked. I laughed loudly. Edward glared before cleverly saying, "Bella, if Emmett can do it on his first try, then you can. I mean, as a human he was terrible at hunting."

I glared at him. Not cool. "That grizzly bear was on steroids, I swear."

"And a girl had to save you." Jasper muttered, and then grinned at my emotions. I guess he finds it funny my emotions were murderous right now.

Alice blew out in frustration. "Before you guys go, I'm getting a mirror. Bella has _got_ to see herself." She said then left quickly, leaving Bella looking bewildered. She came back holding this huge mirror. "See Bella?"

Bella took a closer look at herself, her eyes widening. "My eyes…" She hissed, causing Jasper to walk closer to her. She blinked, then kept herself in check. "How long?" She asked sweetly. Jasper's eyes widened in surprise. I wish that Edelle was here to translate for me.

"Edward…how…" Jasper muttered.

"I don't know…" Edward answered, causing Bella to raise her eyebrow. Edward noticed and soothingly said, "He's just wondering how you changed your emotions so fast. Most newborns would be doing a temper tantrum right now."

"Oh." Was all Bella could say. I rolled my eyes. Bella was hot as a vampire and all, but this is getting a little boring.

"Bella, the quicker you hunt, the sooner you'll see the twins." I hinted. Her back straightened and she started running to the door. I caught her before she could go anywhere. She looked ready to throw me, but stopped herself.

"What?" She asked through her teeth. I looked at Edward. He can be the bad guy this time.

"Bella, you're a newborn." Edward explained. "They're part human…"

Bella's new vampire brain caught on quickly. "Gotcha. How are we getting…" Bella paused and we all pointed at the window. She walked towards it and looked down. She hesitated and looked at me. I grinned. If she fell or tripped I'm going to make fun of her forever about being the only clumsy vampire.

Edward jumped down first, showing her how to do it. When she was finished her own jump I was a little disappointed. There goes that idea. After a few seconds a pair of flying high heels came through the window. I ducked for cover when Alice just simply caught them. "She still has no style." She muttered and I stared at her amazed. Even as a vampire flying shoes freak me out. Especially when Rosalie is the one throwing them. Usually at me.

I started heading downstairs along with everyone else. When we got down there we stopped in surprise. Jacob was holding Renesmee while Edelle was sitting at the piano. Jacob's hand was keeping Edelle steady on the bench. She could barely reach the keys and Jacob shrugged at us. "She pointed at it and was quite persistent." He told us.

Rosalie went and put Edelle on her lap, so Edelle could reach the keys. Edelle pressed down one key then smiled with satisfaction. I picked her up from Rosalie's lap and threw her in the air, carefully catching her. "Well Edelle, looks like your mommy is hunting for the moment." I told her with a grin. She returned it with a look of knowledge. Like she already knew where Bella was. Weird. I threw her to Jasper, who caught her, then threw her back. Alice wasn't that appreciative that we were using her niece as a football.

"Jasper, don't make me think you're the same level as Emmett." She growled. Jasper smiled sheepishly, but Edelle didn't look that too frightened. She relaxed in the crook of my arm. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Okay Edelle. Now you get knowledge about football." I said, turning it to TSN. I spent the next half hour explaining to the baby the rules of football, basketball, and baseball. She pressed a button on the remote and it turned to a classical music station. Yiruma's song 'May Be' was playing. I rolled my eyes and changed the channel back to where it should permanently be. "This is the channel we keep it on Edelle." I told her and she looked back with a challenging look.

Jacob then put Renesmee in Rosalie arms, which surprised us all. He never gave up his time to hold Renesmee, not in a million years. "Hold Nessie for a moment Rose." He told her. He then proceeded to take Edelle out of my hands. Edelle didn't look too pleased at the moment. "I'll be right back." He told us, and then headed out the door.

**Edelle's POV**

Jacob took us near the river on flat ground. Before when I pressed the piano key I realized something. My power worked when I played that too, and I got the gist of Jacob's plan, since he was thinking about it. We're going to be the first line stringers. Geez, now I'm all sports analogies now. Anyway, Jacob's plan is this. We have to test how safe Bella will be around Renesmee. So guess who is the lucky one he chose to help him? Me. I love trying to protect my sister and all, but he could have asked then assumed.

My ears faintly heard Daddy. "Hold your breath Bella." He warned, his voice tightened with what…anger? They walked through the trees and the look in Daddy's eye confirmed it. He was angry. Mommy was pretty, and incredulous.

"This is my daughter?" She asked and I gave a slight wave. Her eyes widened. "She's growing so fast!"

"Yes." Daddy said helplessly. Mommy's eyes widened again, with fear this time.

"What'll we do?" She whispered to daddy, but I heard it all.

"I don't know." Daddy whispered back. I figured they were talking about what everyone is freaking out about. Renesmee and I dying in a few years.

"Can I hold her?" Bella whispered and Jacob hesitated. She glared at him. "It's my baby Jacob! Give me Edelle!"

He looked at her, surprised. "How do you know this is Edelle? Not Renesmee?"

She shrugged. "Mother's instinct?"

Daddy smiled. "I told her about the different eyes."

"Well that explains it sneaky Bella. Now take a whiff of us." Jacob said and it was Bella's turn to hesitate. "You won't harm her, Edward will protect her."

"Hold on to me Edward." She said and Daddy held on. I knew it wouldn't help if she was really thirsty. Jasper supplied the information for me, without knowing it.

Mommy took a breath, and her nose wrinkled. "You stink." She said and my face crumbled. She noticed and shushed me gently. "Not you Edelle, its Jacob's smell. Though it doesn't help it's all over you." She teased gently. I smiled attentively at her. She reached for me, and Jacob gladly gave me over.

Mommy was cold, just like everyone else was, but she was also warm somehow. I looked up at her, wishing I could read her thoughts. Maybe I could if… I looked at Daddy, pleading with my eyes and my thoughts. He sighed, then handed me the rattle. "Only this once." He said and Mommy gave him a weird look.

"You're keeping a rattle away from her?" Mommy asked and Daddy kept his eyes glued on me.

"Yes. It has something to do with her power." Daddy said and Mommy smiled at me sweetly.

"What's your power Edelle? Can you please show me?" She asked. I smiled sweetly back at her. I start shaking the rattle, almost silently. Her thoughts were full of love for me and Renesmee, but it was wrapped in the worry that everyone is sharing these days. I sent a thought into her head.

_Mommy, I love you too._ Mommy stared at me, her mouth dropped open in shock.

**A/N Sooo I like Reviews as much as the next writer…. And it helps me understand if you're enjoying the story or not. Please, please PLEASE review. . . Even if it's constructive criticism. :P **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thanks to the two ladies (at least I assume it's two ladies, if not, I deeply apologize for my lazy mistake.) who took time out of their busy lives to review my last chapter. Of course, thanks to the previous two people who reviewed too. . . .but yeah! I'm kinda a review Grinch, so if I get more reviews… I'll update more quickly than usual. :P lol Right. The story. Enjoy. **

**Chapter Eight (Bella's POV)**

"What was that?" I asked Edward hesitantly. It was almost like it was wishful thinking on my part, just hearing my baby's voice. But I knew it was Edelle, just by the smug little smile on her face.

"That was Edelle's power, apparently. She has never done it with me." Edward said with a shrug. "So far she's done it with Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Rosalie. I think. I can't really tell when it's her thoughts she put in their head, or their own."

"Strange." I said with a tiny smile. My baby is gifted. "Can I see Renesmee too?"

Jacob and Edward exchanged a look, Jacob's pleading, Edward's firm. I would wonder about that, but with my baby in my arms, I couldn't think of anything else, except the fact that I may only have her for a few years… So I will definitely hold on to her as long as I can… Renesmee too.

_**A few months later… **__(A.N. The reason I'm skipping the funny parts… is that I can't do that better then S.M… sorry for disappointing a few of you people…. But this makes it so the story itself doesn't go on so long that people forget about it… also, I just want to get to this part…lmao) _

The next three months went by as a blur, with only a few moments jumping out in my mind of upmost importance. Finding out my baby already had a move-in babysitter of an imprint, Charlie finding out that I wasn't exactly my normal self, though he was still safe from knowing what I really was. Dealing with all the ups and downs of being a vampire, and finally being strong, if stronger, than my whole new vampire family.

There was one problem though. My children were growing too quickly. Carlisle said they were slowing down, but how positive can we be? Even with his data he was sure at this rate of growth, they'd only have fifteen years of life. As I watched my children play with everyone, I noticed the same face of worry cross everyone's face. We watched as the girls learned how to walk together, how to run, how to speak…all in the first few weeks. It scared me, and it worried Edward.

Edelle grabbed my hand, pulling me out of my thoughts. She smiled at me, though I noticed it wasn't as big of a smile I received when I first met her. She was holding up her rattle, the mysterious toy that had all of us wondering how much of Edelle's power she was hiding from us. It irritated Edward to no end how we insisted that we couldn't keep it away from her, as it made him worry. She held it even when she was sleeping, so that Edward couldn't even tell her dreams. I smiled down at her, "What do you want Edelle?"

"Nessie's hungry," she spoke clearly, annoying me with that nickname, though I was slowly getting used to it, "But she doesn't want to hunt."

I laughed and pulled my daughter into my arms, "Does she now? Maybe we can convince Jacob to take her?"

Edelle shook her head furiously, "No Mommy! Please give her a bottle!" Her eyes were fearful, as if she knew something none of us knew, "Please mom, just this once!"

I shook my head as I stood up, "You know we're trying to teach you two to hunt. So why don't we all go on an outing?" I was about to walk to find Renesmee, but Edelle grabbed onto my leg.

"Please Mom!!! Let us go later today, just stay around here right now!" I stared at my daughter, before looking across at Edward in confusion, as he had been in the living room too. He shrugged and walked over to Edelle, reaching for the rattle.

"Sweetie, Mom doesn't understand you, can you please tell us what's going on?" He asked and took hold of the rattle gently, but Edelle ripped it out of his reach.

"Don't touch that!" She snapped, startling both of us. She looked up at us pleadingly, her hand holding on to the rattle so tightly that it started cracking the wood, "I don't care if we go later, just right now let's just stay inside and relax! Maybe watch a movie together!"

At that moment Jacob walked in with Renesmee in his arms, "What's going on with Edelle?" He asked, putting his imprintee down. My daughter waddled over to Edelle and gave her a hug.

"Mommy, we don't have to go hunting now, we can go later." Renesmee spoke sweetly, so I now knew that whatever Edelle was freaking out about, my brown eyed girl now knew too. I looked over at Edward, who still looked confused.

"I don't know…now I can't hear Renesmee's real thoughts." He murmured, making me as confused as he was. Real thoughts? What did he mean? Edelle grabbed on my hand and smiled.

"See, we can stay and watched The Princess and the Frog!" she told me brightly, but I still was unsure.

"Well, I need to hunt right now Edelle…" She frowned, before smiling again.

"Then you and Daddy can go, while Jacob watches a movie with us!" She took Renesmee's hand and plopped down in front of Emmett's big screen TV, showing us she had no plan of moving. I sighed and gave a "shall we?" gesture to him before walking out.

Once we were out of what we determined was the girls hearing range, I turned to Edward, "Do you have any idea what that was about?" I asked, since I wasn't the one with supernatural hearing of one's thoughts.

He sighed, pinching his nose in typical Edward fashion, "I don't know. She had her rattle remember? Then as soon as Renesmee came into the room, I couldn't hear her thoughts properly either."

I was still confused over that, "What do you mean?"

"Her thoughts were obviously not what she actually was thinking…it's really confusing."

"Maybe you got the subliminal thoughts?" I joked, and he shrugged.

"I don't know, but what I do know is you need to hunt. You haven't in the last few weeks."

He pushed me gently in the way of the forest, and we got started into our normal competition of who can finish first. I was in the lead I'm sure, when he came by my side and looked around, "What's going on Edward?" I asked and he gestured with his head to look in a certain direction. When I turned to look, Irina was coming out of the shadows, almost sheepishly.

"Hello you two. Bella, we finally meet." She smiled softly, which I returned.

"At last." I was about to continue, but as Irina walked closer to us, her face showed her bewilderment.

"What is that smell?" She walked closer and wrinkled her nose, "There are two smells that shouldn't belong to you Bella. You're a recent vampire, yet you smell like you've been running around with wet, horrible smelling dogs….and humans?!?! No, not human…."

Edward and I exchanged glances, before he cautiously began to speak, "Irina, we have children."

Her eyes widened and she began to back away slowly, hissing, "Immortal? Edward that's…"

"forbidden," he finished for her, "we know. But they aren't…or we assume…immortal." My face fell at that reminder of our pain.

"Assume? I don't understand." She shook her head.

"I'm their biological father…Bella gave birth to them before I turned her."

"Half-vampire, Half-human? That's impossible!" Irina protested and he laughed.

"We thought so too…it was a close scare, but everyone's healthy… at least, we hope they are."

"There you go with the hope so, or you assume. What's wrong with these children?" She asked, making us wince.

"They're…growing. Too quickly. Carlisle thinks after fifteen years they'll…" I couldn't say it, but Irina caught my drift. She went silent.

"Do the Volturi know?"

"No. We'd like to keep it that way. If Carlisle's right, then we only have them for a short time. I plan to go to Volterra myself, so they can see I'm a vampire, but they won't find out about the twins existence. I hope you can keep our secret Irina." I murmured, and she looked down, before making eye contact with me.

"I want to see them, if I may."

I smiled uneasily, "I would let you, but there is someone at our house you might find uncomfortable to see…."

"Who? Are you having human friends over or something?" she laughed, "I have great control, don't worry. I also hunted on my way here…"

"No, we have a dog. He was one of Bella's closest friends when she was human, and she couldn't bear to part with him. So we all have to restrain ourselves so we aren't tempted to have a midnight snack," Edward smiled and pulled out his cell phone, "I'll call ahead and make sure he's gone so it's not an uncomfortable stay for you."

Irina smiled, "Thank you. I didn't know you were a dog person Bella."

"They grew on me a few years ago." I laughed at the pun as we walked towards the house, taking our time.

When Irina saw Edelle and Renesmee, she seemed to stop breathing she was in such shock. If it wasn't for their non-red eyes and their polite behaviours, I'm sure she would have gone to the Volturi right away, telling them about the 'Immortal Children'.

I smiled at my husband as I watched our twins charm their way into Irina's heart, as they had done with the rest of us. Irina looked over at us and smiled worriedly, "Am I supposed to keep this a secret from my sisters?"

Edward shook his head, "No. As long as you can insure that none of them are going to the Volturi anytime soon, you can invite them over."

Irina smiled, "I'll tell them… they avoid the Volturi as much as you guys. We haven't seen even a trace of the Volturi since Eleazar joined us," she stood up and looked around, "I'd rather go now, then later…they would clearly enjoy this miraculous discovery."

I chuckled, "I'm sure they will." With that, she left and Edelle came walking towards me.

"Will we meet more vampires over the years Momma?"

I hugged her, "We will. So does this mean you knew she was around?" I asked, having put things together. If Edelle really had known…that meant her range of hearing thoughts was even larger then Edward's was.

She just simply shrugged, leaving her power as mysterious as it was before. I laughed and looked over at Edward, "Is Irina planning to bring them over immediately?"

He gave a weak smile, "Yes. She figures it is better not to waste time…"

That caused my happy mood to disappear again. Yes, that would be one's immediate thought. I hugged Edelle closer, not wanting to ever let my child go.

**Three Years Later… (Edelle's POV)**

I was holding the old rattle in my hand lightly while glowering at my father. It looked slightly odd in my ten year old looking hand, but it was the easiest way of not letting my family know the full extent of my power. He looked back at me patiently. Over the years I had figured out a way to relax the shield a bit, but only so he knew parts of my thoughts, not all of them. I still liked my privacy. My thoughts went along with the looks on my face; _there is no way in the red fiery place that I'm going again._

He sighed, pinching his nose in a way that he only did in front of me, never with Renesmee. "We're going as a family to Alaska, and that's final. Eleazar wants to try and figure out your power again…since you aren't letting out any hints. Plus the sisters want to visit with Renesmee again."

Of course. It was always for Renesmee. I loved my sister dearly, but I knew that we both had subtle differences to our powers that will cause everyone to love her more than me, even if it was only subconsciously. Her power made it that no one could keep her out, that everyone couldn't help but love her. My power made people treat me like they do in movies to the mean popular girl. They want to become friends with her, yet never feel like they could. That meant while they played with Renesmee, I was only treated with politeness. Even in my own family I feel like I'm always being compared to my younger sister, though I only knew this because I know their thoughts.

I laughed bitterly, "I won't let him dissect my power. Aren't I allowed to have any privacy?" I asked. Alice skipped into the room and giggled.

"Not with Edward as a father, no you're not. These last three years has been torture for him."

I gave her a small smile, but crossed my arms over my black t-shirt. Aunt Alice loved shopping with Resnesmee, since they both loved the sport. She gets frustrated with me whenever she takes me, since I don't exactly let her have any say in my clothes. "I don't care. I'm not going." I spoke more loudly, noting how all my aunts and uncles slowly came into the living room now, ready to force me along.

"Sweetie, we can't let you stay here by yourself," Mom tried to explain, "the Volturi…"

"Yeah I know, the famous Volturi. They'll come, think I'm an immortal child, and kill me. Yeah, I got it. Not like it'll matter, since Renesmee and I are going to die anyway."

They all winced, but Carlisle came over and gave me a reassuring hug, "Your growth rate is slowing down Edelle. We are hoping…"

"That maybe you'll get thirty years with us?" I looked over at Jasper, "And no way are you going to change us to vampires. That'll just be hazardous."

Nessie skipped into the room and noted my defensive position. She gave me a hug and smiled up at me, placing a hand on my face, despite the fact I could already hear her thoughts, _Please Edelle? For me? You know I find the trip up boring without you…especially since Jacob can't come." _The Denali group found Jacob's smell nauseating, so he wasn't allowed to come anymore, much to his chagrin.

I groaned loudly, "Fine. But I get to drive." I gave my family a small smile, but Rosalie laughed.

"No dice Princess. I already had a hard enough time fixing Emmett's jeep after you trashed it."

That widened my smile. That was a priceless moment. I still remember Emmett's angry thoughts to go along with his roar of rage. "I'll fix the car if I need to." I spoke innocently, but my aunt just shook her head.

"Uh huh. Like you fixed Alice's Porsche so she couldn't go shopping with you?"

I shrugged, "Not my fault you taught me all you know." I stuck my tongue out and grabbed my backpack, "Fine. I call shotgun in Rosalie's car."

"And I call backseat!" Renesmee crowed, racing outside after giving Jacob a hug goodbye. I sighed and followed her out. Having a bundle of joy as a twin sister can be tiring sometimes.

**A/N Are you at all interested in Edelle? No? Well then. Lol. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Sorry guys for the wait! Hope it will be worth it. You know how it goes; writer's block/busyness/laziness makes it really hard to continue writing. Anyway, hope you enjoy it…and if you do so, review! I loveeee reviews. It just makes me warm and fuzzy inside. It causes my writer's block to start inching towards going out the window. :D Anyway, enjoy. **

**Chapter Nine- Edward's POV**

I stared as my children left, before glancing at my family who were mostly wearing worried expressions. They were mostly worrying about my daughter's attitude, something that has gotten worse over the years. I went and sat down on the couch, looking up at my family. "I think that Edelle is affected by your thoughts." I spoke hesitantly, not liking how I wasn't sure at all, "She has made little comments about her death over the years, and normally I would just ignore them…but maybe we shouldn't. I know how much all of you are worrying about Edelle and Renesmee, but I've noticed a huge difference between their attitudes. Renesmee can't hear our thoughts, and she's a happy girl, while Edelle…" I stopped talking.

Rosalie looked at me with sympathy, "You can take the girls in your car…or maybe Edelle so she feels like she has special treatment," She held on to Emmett's hand as she spoke, "I think Edelle may also feel a little bit unloved. We all just naturally revolve around Renesmee, her happiness being so contagious. But Edelle doesn't let us know any of her thoughts or opinions at all. I think she's trying to make it easier for us when she does die.

"I think that the maturity the girls have isn't good for Edelle, especially with her power—what we do know about it anyway. I think Edelle has your power Edward, and she's had it since birth. We all know how hearing people's thoughts has made you so depressed at times, and you can remember times without the power…with Edelle though…" she went silent. I gave her a half smile before standing up.

"I'll talk to Edelle. I hope you don't mind just having Renesmee in your car Rosalie."

She smiled, "Of course not, I'm sure she'll be an angel." We all left the house, not really surprised to find the twins already in the separate cars, with Edelle wearing a pout mixed with snarl. I sighed with my wife before sitting in the driver's seat.

"Edelle…" I began, but my daughter interrupted me.

"I get it Dad. I know you guys love me, and that I'm a precious _miracle_," her voice changed on that word, almost a tinge of bitterness, "So now that we have that over with, can I please go sit with my twin?"

Bella shook her head, "I think we should spend some time with just you Edelle. We haven't really spent time with you guys separately. We have spent time with Renesmee, but you always seem to be off doing your own thing. I'd rather know my eldest daughter as well." Bella had gotten in the passenger seat during this monologue, but she was turned to face our green eyed beauty.

"Alright. My name is Edelle, and the reason why I keep my power a secret from you guys is you don't want to know how powerful it is. Okay?" She started to leave the car, but I locked the doors. The only thing that kept her from breaking the door was the respect for my car. She sighed and leaned back in the car, tears threatening to spill. I noticed my family's cars move one by one so I started the car as well. Bella's face softened as she reached over to grab Edelle's hand.

"Sweetie, we're trying not to be mean here. We're just trying to understand you."

"Why though?" Edelle asked, "Grandpa says I only have a few years left, and it's such a tiny amount compared to what you will live. We'll die and all of you will continue living…I'd rather you not miss me and love me, or you might try and provoke the Volturi like Daddy did before."

I shivered involuntarily, as did Bella, when reminded of that time. I was wondering how Edelle knew that, but she shook her head minutely in a way to tell me she wasn't going into detail, "Daddy, my power is stronger than yours…it's even stronger then Aro's. It's a good thing I'm going to die, or I'd be collected by Aro anyway."

"We wouldn't let that Edelle," I spoke through my teeth…whoever was thinking about the Volturi would get a talking to…giving my child such ideas.

"It's no one's fault…trust me. I'm just gathering information the easiest way I know how Dad," She then laughed, "I'm surprised you having discovered my power anyway...it's not that tricky. Maybe you guys are just ignoring the evidence in front of you." She shook her head and put in her headphones, listening to her iPod…telling us that she was done talking.

Bella looked over to me with a sigh. I smiled back at her reassuringly, though that's not near how I felt.

**Bella's POV**

The ride back up was silent, though Edward and I had a few conversations. We attempted to drag Edelle into the conversation, but she'd just speak cryptically. I looked at my daughter and felt like crying. She seemed to keep everything to herself, barely talking to anyone except Renesmee, and those two just seem to have their own little private conversations that we don't understand. If Edelle was human, I'd suggest we take her to a psychiatrist. I noticed the rattle had dropped from her hand as she slept and I picked it up, studying it. "What does this rattle have to do with anything?" I asked Edward gently as I showed him it.

He looked at it, slightly alarmed, "She had dropped it?"

"Yes, why, can't you hear her thoughts?"

"No…they're still blocked," He looked into the review mirror and noticed the headphones that were still playing, "Maybe we were thinking of it too narrowly. Maybe it just doesn't revolve around that rattle…but she wants us to _think_ that it has to do around the rattle. Perhaps it's just coincidence, or perhaps it has more to do with music."

I smiled a bit at that, "She took your piano playing skills and turned it into a power?"

"Maybe…I'm started to put things together a bit. I think her power is like mine and Aro combined…as long as she has music, she can use her power. Perhaps she'd be happier if we took it away from her..." I trailed off when I noticed Bella glaring at me, "bad idea?"

"Uh, yeah! Can you imagine how much she'd hate us if we took music away from her? Music is part of her everyday life Edward; we can't just take away the one joy in her life."

I raised a hand to calm her, "I was just thinking out loud Bella, that's all."

"Good. She's our daughter and I know we have to protect her, but still…to take away something like that…" I shook my head, thinking of the fuzzy memories of when Edward had left, and with him he took music as well.

"Okay, we won't take it away…but I can't stand seeing my child depressed like this." Edward murmured, before catching the bemused look on my face, "What?"

"Now you know why everyone pushed you towards me when I was human." I laughed before looking at Edelle, my face reflecting sadness once again, "Will she even know the love we have before she dies?"

Edward reached for my hand and kissed my knuckle, "It'll be alright love." He promised, a promise both us of knew probably would be broken.

We all got to the house in plenty of good time, with how quickly this family still love to drive. I was slightly shocked the first time I saw Esme drive; she beat even Edward and Alice. Later I was told they had let her win. I watched Edelle get out of the car with a scowl on her face. I leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Smile, you look prettier." She gave me a look and then gave me the cheesiest smile ever before going back to her scowl. She headed into the house ahead of Edward and me. I glanced at my husband and sighed, "I wonder how many times I had given my father that look."

He chuckled and kissed my temple, "And now you can sympathize with him. That's why parents always say wait until you have children, isn't it?"

I rolled my eyes at him and we walked into the house hand in hand. Tanya looked at us and gave us a small smile, causing me to hold on to Edward's hand a little tighter. "Your daughters told us to tell you they are going on a little hunting trip. I guess we are having adult talk today."

I smiled, "I guess so."Edward and I followed Tanya to the kitchen.

**Renesmee's POV**

I watched as my sister swung up onto a tree. I easily followed her up until we were near the very top, still on branches that could withstand our weight. She sat down on a branch, leaning on the trunk. I however, went up a branch higher and hooked my legs onto it so I could swing down upside, "So what did Mom and Dad want to talk to you about?" I asked, "Emmett wanted to get here first so we weren't really within hearing range."

She looked at me with a look of annoyance so I just gave her a cheeky little smile, "They wanted to talk about my attitude, and how I seem to not be as happy as you." She reached up and unhooked one of my legs. I fell and flipped so I landed neatly on my feet. She laughed, "Just like a cat."

"So change your attitude. Pretend to be all happy sappy in front of them. What's so wrong with that?"

"I don't want to give them any pretense."

"But you _are_ happy. You and I have great fun by ourselves. What's wrong with showing them that side of you?"

She sighed and looked at me but I didn't budge, "I know you hear a lot more then you tell me. But I'm not an idiot, I know Mom, Dad and everyone thinks that we're going to not be immortal. I know that's why we get measured thrice every day. But Grandpa says we're slowing down. Maybe we'll slow down enough to be normal human rate. Maybe…"

"Maybe we'll still get eighty years?" She asked and shook her head, "They expect us to have fifteen years. Fifteen years Nessie! Compared to the lifetime they'll have that's…"

"Very little," I ended for her. I start walking the branch carefully, "But why compare it? I mean, we can still have _our_ lifetime to spend happily with them. You worry too much about how they'll be afterwards. Why can't we just live in the present and not worry about the future?"

She sighed again and reached up for the branch, "I can't do that sweetie…especially since I have to hear about everyone else's worries on top of my own." She grabbed the branch and swung around it like a gymnast would a bar before letting go and falling to the ground. I watched as she did quite a few fast flips before landing cleanly.

"Show off!" I called before doing the exact the same thing, but one extra flip. I however, didn't land as cleanly. My footprints were engraved into the snow quite neatly, whereas no one would have known that Edelle was there. I scowled and she laughed her laugh almost an exact imitation of Mom's.

"If you weren't trying to beat me, you would have been fine. Face it," she tossed her hair and gave me a superior look, "You can't beat your sister."

She turned around and started heading back to the house. I ran and pounced on her from behind, well, tried anyway. She had anticipated my move and grabbed onto my wrist, throwing me over her head and tossed me onto the ground. She leaned over me and grinned, "Again. Don't try and beat me."

I stuck my tongue out at her and swept my leg to get her legs out from under her as I somersaulted back up to my feet. She had fallen, but she had somersaulted back onto her feet as well. I frowned and looked at her ears, "Your headphones aren't in, so we should be an even match."

She laughed and shrugged, "My intuition is better than yours," She tried to hug me, but I placed my hand on her cheek, showing her an image of what she should do with that intuition. She shook her head and shoved me away, "Meany," she crowed as we were walking back. We were in comfortable silence until she mentioned, "You know, if we had more time on this earth, I would tell you that your power could probably work over a distance like Mom's and Dad's can. I'd tell you to work on it."

I mulled that over and smiled, "Well, because I believe in living life to the fullest, unlike you, I'll work on that. The day I can finally tell my thoughts over a distance will be the day you admit that we will live longer then they think we will."

Edelle smiled, "Sure Renesmee. That's a deal." She slung her arm over my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her waist, "If all else fails, at least you'll be able to tell everyone your last words over a distance."

Polar bears in the North Pole could have heard my laughter.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Writer's block + busyness + laziness = a very annoyed Cindersarah. Anyway, I've had several ideas for this story, and these ideas create a maze of interesting strings that crisscross each other…making it very hard to figure out an ending of my liking. So, this chapter is more of a setting the stage… but hopefully soon I'll throw in some shockers that will make your jaws drop. :P Anyway, enjoy.**

**Chapter Ten (Edelle's POV) **

_**3 and 1/2 years later…**_

I heard knocking at my door and rolled my eyes, "What?" I asked as I continued putting my black eyeliner on.

"Your mom wants you to hurry up," Aunt Rosalie's voice came filtering though, "She wants Grandpa to measure you two once more just to be sure you guys have stopped growing."

I sighed, "Whatever. I'm almost done." As I heard her footsteps walk away from my door I examined my look, smiling at my reflection in the mirror. I knew my parents (and Alice) would freak at my outfit choice for school, but I thought it would help distinguish myself from my sister. I was wearing a black zippered tank top with a leather jacket undone over top. I was wearing an army green mini skirt with slashed leggings. I finished off the outfit with black high heeled boots with zippers all over them.

I picked up my green messenger bag, careful not to mess up my hair, which was in a very complicated yet very cool looking design at the side of my head. I had twisted my hair to spell swear words out, all in different ancient languages no one at the school would know…except my family. I opened the door and walked down to the living room, eyeing Carlisle with barely veiled annoyance, "No thanks Grandpa. I don't want you knowing my bra size." I fingered my rose ring, smiling as I did so. This ring had a tiny miniscule defect; a tiny piece of metal was rolling around inside it. A vampire would be able to hear it barely, but would probably just pass it off as nothing. It helped me keep my powers twenty-four hours a day, though I kept a few other dangling things on me at all times just in case. I was like a walking musical percussion instrument.

I returned my attention back to the conversation, which was about my clothing. "Edelle, I don't want to hear all the guys' thoughts about you. I already have a hard enough time restraining myself from killing those boys who look at your mother." Edward glanced at Bella, who rolled her eyes lovingly.

I wrinkled my nose, "Uh dad, I have to hear those thoughts too. However, I still don't understand why you guys aren't going to university."

Rosalie sighed and slung her arm around my shoulders, but I shrugged it off. Reflex, I suppose. "We want to stay close to you two, and you haven't gone through the experience of high school yet."

I exchanged a glance with Renesmee, "So we miss a bit of drama, don't we have enough of that already?"

"You're going to high school, we're going to high school. End of discussion." Mom gave me a firm look.

I rolled my eyes and I hitched my bag higher up on my shoulder, "I'm going. Renesmee, are you going to get a ride with Jacob or me?" She smiled at me and I nodded, "Jacob then. Nice choice of an outfit Sis."

She was still wearing pajamas. She stuck her tongue out at me, "I'm getting changed moron."

I hid my laughter and headed to my car. I hadn't wanted anything fancy, so my car was a clunker, a 1991 Toyota Celica. However, only Rosalie and I had revamped the entire engine, so it was able to compete with the rest of my family's cars. I tossed my bag into the passenger's seat and gunned it towards the school, taking the routes no cops were near. We had moved to one of the many houses under the Cullen name, a house in Seattle, so we were still close enough that Charlie could visit us. I headed to the high school and parked in the student parking zone.

I glanced at my watch and realized that I had some time, actually, more like an hour before normal kids actually started coming to school. I groaned, noticing that my car was the only one in the parking lot. Even teachers weren't here yet. Perhaps a little hunting before school… I opened the trunk and pulled out a long sleeve plaid shirt and jeans to change into, so I didn't get blood on my school clothes. Most people would be a little freaked out by that. I took all my jewelry off, only keeping my ring on.

I got back into the driver's seat, driving to the edge of Seattle. I parked, made sure no one was watching, before booking it into the forest. I snagged an elk and elegantly bit into his neck, wrinkling my nose at the taste. I'd rather have human blood, but Dr. Carlisle had cut Renesmee and me off years ago. Didn't want us to get attached I suppose. However, hearing Jasper's occasional thoughts about it didn't help.

I had finished hunting and was sitting on the ground, just listening to the birds chirping before getting tackled from behind, hearing Jacob's voice, "Hey Nes…" He stopped, seeing my amused green eyes looking at him, "Uh, hey Edelle. Is Nessie with you?"

I stood up, wrinkling my nose at his smell, not knowing how Renesmee handled it. It wasn't as bad as our family thought it was, but it smelt like he hadn't taken a shower for awhile. "She's at home, waiting for you. You'd think you would have realized it was me." I complained.

"Sorry Edelle," he sheepishly apologized, "I was excited in seeing Nessie, and tackled you before your smell registered."

"Uh huh. You need to stomp pouncing on people with similar DNA. I mean, I understand me since I look so similar, but my mom too?"

Jacob froze and glared at me, "How the hell did you find that out? Who was thinking about it?"

I shrugged and chuckled, "Does it matter? I bet Nessie wouldn't be as amused as I am if she ever finds out you made out with our _mom_."

He scowled, "She'd understand that it was before she was born, before I imprinted on her."

I scoffed, "You sure about that? She thinks of our mom as the most beautiful person ever. You really think she'd understand when she realized that you loved our mom before she married our dad?"

"You won't tell her, you wouldn't risk hurting her feelings." Jacob looked at me, and I shrugged.

"So," my smirk grew bigger, "I can still bug you about it."

Jacob just shook his head, "Whatever. I need to go back and get my car…"

I shrugged and stood up, "See you later." I ran off, laughing inwardly as I got to my car. I quickly got changed again and set forth to school again. This time, there were quite a few cars in the parking lot, including my family's cars. I sighed and picked up my bag before walking into the school, smiling in satisfaction at the subtle glances that my peers gave me.

The guys' thoughts were more amusing, though infuriating at times. They ranged from thinking I was weird to one thought that echoed in some of the guys' heads in different wording. The main points were, "That chick's clothing is weird…if she only dressed and acted like her sister she'd be major hot…too bad Nessie has that creepy huge guy as a boyfriend." It was amusing how many thoughts were about my sister, or my mom. If I had to do a survey though, most of them were still about Rosalie, though she too had to deal with the 'creepy huge boyfriend' thought.

I knew my family was in the library talking, so I stuck to the cafeteria. I sat at a table and listened to my IPod as I pretended to do homework I had finished within the first week of school. It was a simple task figuring out the whole semester curriculum for my classes, heck, I had next semesters homework all filed away somewhere in my room as well. Call me a keener, but it was more that I didn't want to have to worry about it later.

I knew when Renesmee had walked in when I saw her outfit of the day flash through everyone's' minds that were watching the door. She was wearing a sleeveless, patterned blue dress with a grey cardigan over top. She had some tasteful jewelry but the epic part of her outfit was her shoes. They were a mixture of green and blue, platform shoes with a decorative plastic flower design at the front. Both she and I enjoyed shoe shopping, though I usually went without Alice since she seemed to dislike my choices a bit. I didn't look up from my notebook until everyone's thoughts told me she and Jacob were right in front of me.

I looked at her and smiled, "I liked the pajamas better," I teased, "I'm sure Jacob did too. Less guys would be looking at you and comparing us if you looked like a slob."

She waved her hand at this like it was nonsense, "You'd be thought to be gorgeous too, if you didn't scare the crap out of everyone." She smiled sweetly, her eyes mischievous.

"I'm not letting you copy my homework now." I told her, and her lips turned into a pout.

"Oh come on! It's not my fault I have a boyfriend and you don't. Or the fact that you can hear the teachers' thoughts and know precisely what they're looking for."

"Forget it Renezz." I told her, sticking my tongue out, "Go flirt with a nerd or something."

She grinned and waved a notebook in my face, "Eddie, you already know that I copied your homework while you were doing who knows what yesterday. Why the charade?"

I waited until her eyes involuntarily went to Jacob, as they always did every few seconds, before swiping at it and sticking it into my bag, "So I could do that."

She scowled, "Fine, be that way." She looked at Jacob, "Where should we sit so I can whip up some homework real fast? Here, with the rest of my family….or somewhere private?"

He smiled adoringly at her, "Where ever you want Nessie." I pretended to gag. My little sister just ignored me.

"Somewhere private then. Tootles, elderly maid of a sister of mine."

I snickered before changing my voice to sound similar to an elderly, strict lady…well, as close as my harmonic voice could get, "Don't go off and do some hanky panky. There are people here who will hear your thoughts… ones who would tear off Jacob's limbs if you two showed some PDA."

Renesmee stuck her tongue out at me before hooking her arm around Jacob's and prancing off. I pulled out the notebook of hers and started editing some things, to make it seem different then my work. I knew she and Jacob wouldn't be able to concentrate on homework, and I didn't want her to fail. It made me quite happy knowing my whole family made teachers annoyed at us, and Renesmee was the one who risked ruining my fun. She was smart, but she didn't seem to understand that though she was intelligent, she still needed sleep.

The bell rang and I grabbed my stuff. I put the notebook of Renesmee's in her locker, with a note warning that she owed me a favour, before slipping into my first period class. It was English, and I had it with my parents, which made it a class that dragged on a very long time. Usually I took off my jewelry, but then I had to actually pay attention to the teacher in case he called my name. So, I chose what felt like the lesser of two evils today. I kept my jewelry on, which meant I could have a little fun with my dad…without his knowledge of course.

**A/N So? In love with Edelle? Or just find her a royal pain in the arse? Perhaps both? :D Well, I personally think that now that Edward is all lovey dovey and happy, that the Cullens need some attitude that makes their days not so peachy keen. :P Reviews are Awesome, since it helps me remember that there are people out there who have opinions and critiques. :P **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N since Ican't thank the reviewers without accounts personally, I'd like to thank them here. :D However, Reviewer Amber had a few questions and since she is without an account I'll answer them here. The twins look sixteenish, since that's about the age most girls stop maturing. And they're able to be in school with their parents because they're going to a school in Seattle, not in Forks. And though it's close to Forks, it's been six and half years since they had graduated and with Edward and Alice, them meeting someone from Forks in Seattle is highly unlikely. Sorry if there was confusion. **

**Chapter Eleven**

Now, I knew exactly how annoying the thoughts about Mom were to my dad…so I extremely enjoyed watching him start to snarl before he remembered where he was. I leaned back in my chair and waited until the teacher came in, just listening to my IPod and glaring at occasional people. When the teacher finally came, I waited until his eyes scanned around the room. When they looked over where my Mom sat, I harmlessly added a thought into the back of his mind, _Bella Swan is looking mighty fine. I'd tap that in an instant. _I then watched the fun. Not just my dad's anger, but the teacher's uneasiness at thinking like that about a student. I chuckled inwardly when the teacher's thoughts kept rolling from the minor thought I added . . . wincing when it went a little more than PG-13. This was a teacher who obviously spent his time giving his credit card number out on racy websites. I looked at my dad, whose anger was evident, and my mom was rubbing his arm in a comforting way. He glanced over at me; a thought went through his head.

_Edelle, please take out your IPod. I don't want you hearing this. _That thought made me feel slightly guilty, so I inserted a thought into the teacher's mind. Instead of thinking of my mom, I let him be manipulated into thinking of his grandmother. Shocked at where his thoughts went, the teacher immediately started class, his thoughts about my mother stopped in the tracks.

After English was over, I picked up my bag and left, eager to get to my next class. It was the only class I enjoyed; despite the fact the teacher was an ignorant prick. I went into the music room and nodded at the teacher before disappearing into the soundproof practice room. No one would be able to hear me practice piano, which meant I could play as complicated as I wanted and no one would be wiser.

As I was playing, I let my mind sift through the thoughts of students and teachers before finding the one guy whose thoughts I admired. His name was Braden, and I admit that I may have inhabited my father's stalkerish tendencies with him, though I didn't go over to his house when he slept. Braden was kind; a bit shy, but rather popular. His looks weren't that bad either, for a human. He got good grades, and thought of his little sister frequently. He was very concentrated in school, and though he did think of girls occasionally, he wasn't overly crude about it.

I sighed as the bell rang. Lunchtime. I was tempted to stay here in the practice room, but my parents insisted that I ate with them. So with a grumble, I headed to the table that my family had taken as theirs. I sat down at the end, my sister beside me, and Emmett was across. I snagged an apple from Emmett's tray and bit into it.

"Edelle, that's my prop! Get your own." Emmett complained and I simply rolled my eyes.

"It's not like you're going to eat it. It's a waste what you guys do every day. Just let our peers assume you're anorexic and move on."

Mom chuckled, "We don't want guidance counselors after us."

I sighed, "Of course not. I don't think us telling them we're immortals will go over well."

Nessie giggled, "Eddie, I'm sure you'd find a way to start convincing the counselor that your attitude is normal for every teenager, and that they were the ones with issues."

I just shook my head and tossed the apple core behind me, hearing the astonished thoughts of peers when they watched it go into the garbage can. Dad looked warningly at me, "Edelle, subtlety."

I sighed, "Whatever." This was going to be a long day.

After school was done, I headed home in my car. I got to the house first and gave Esme a hug, "Hi Grandma."

She returned the hug, her thoughts full of love, "How are you doing? See any boys worth us changing yet?" She teased.

"Nope. All of them are pointless." I smiled when I thought about Braden. He was cute, but really…I wouldn't want to spend eternity with him.

Esme chuckled, "I have a few things I need to get…I'm decorating this house since it's so 1970's. Care to join me?"

I grinned, "Are you sure you want _my_ help? I might make Jacob's crypt jokes get worse."

Esme gave me a reassuring hug, "I figured you and I should have some quality time together."

I loved Esme, really I did. But spending time with her…it felt weird after keeping myself away from all of them all these years. It was like if you go barefoot for months and then go to wearing boots with thick socks. It was uncomfortable. I smiled at her, "Ask Alice, she'd be happy to help." I headed up to my room, where I spent the night by myself. I could hear my family's worried thoughts about me, but they left me alone. I fell asleep after reading Pride and Prejudice.

The next morning I was woken up by Emmett throwing me out my window. I awoke just in time to land in a crouch, but I hissed up, "I'll get you back Emmett! Watch your jeep!"

"How original of a threat Edelle," He laughed loudly, "Come up with something better."

I sighed and jumped back up to my room… "Get out of my room, or I'll tell Rosalie about all the clothes of hers you've ruined accidentally that are buried under the shed..."

"HE WHAT?" Rosalie growled from downstairs and I smirked.

"Oops." I smirked. Emmett glared at me and went downstairs to persuade Rosalie not to destroy his jeep. I opened up my closet to pick out my next outfit. I was soon wearing a grey tank top corset, with long black gloves made of thin leather that reached up to mid bicep. I had on a necklace that had a bunch of charms clumped together in a fashionable way. I put on earrings that were diamond and silver, but they twisted to look like snakes. My jeans were black, with the knees ripped, and had a colourful belt through the loops. My final additions to my outfit were studded high heels, and of course, the defected ring that helped me keep my powers. It wasn't as extreme as yesterday's outfit was, but Emmett had turned off my alarm clock during the night, so I didn't have that much time to prepare. My hair I kept down, except I had a messy line of a crown that twisted around only the back of my head. I scowled at my makeup, only being able to keep it to light mascara.

I grabbed my bag and hurried downstairs, swearing internally in my head at my uncle. Now I didn't have time for my regular hunting before school. I'll have to go afterwards I suppose. I knew I could sustain on normal human food, but it wasn't nearly as appetizing as blood. I glanced at my sister, who was dressed to the nines in a light pink dress with a black cardigan over it. She was tapping her purple high heel in impatience, her sunglasses hiding her eyes but I knew she was very annoyed at Emmett as well, but only because she was riding with me. "Well, no need to wait Sister," I teased as I opened the door, "You could have walked."

"In these shoes? Only when I'm hunting Eddie." She chuckled, before a frown crossed her face, "Jacob's not going to school because he's in La Push hanging with the pack, and it's sunny so the rest of our family is staying home or doing stuff away from humans. So you and I are going to school alone. And don't bother trying to persuade Mom and Dad to let us stay, I already tried."

"Where are they?" I questioned.

"The old cottage, they're spending some…time together." She said and I shivered, knowing precisely what they were doing. Something no kid wanted to know about their parents.

"Well what is going to stop us from ditching?"

"They won't write us a note, or call in…. and Alice is watching for glitches in her vision."

I scowled, "Fine. Let's go."

The first two classes happened with nothing worth mentioning. During lunch I stayed in the practice room, since my family wasn't here and I had given my car keys to Nessie. She didn't like being in the cafeteria on sunny days, the boys actually got confidence. I was playing piano when I heard the door open and close. The thoughts told me it was Braden, so I spun around on the stool, holding my hands in my lap. "What's up Braden?" I asked, choosing not to divulge into his thoughts too much. I kept my hand with the ring completely still, so that my power was ineffective.

"I…uh…I heard you were a great piano player, I thought perhaps you could play me something?" He suggested. Now, my reading of body language was brilliant, so even without knowing his thoughts I knew he was just fishing. I smiled.

"Oh? Is that all? No one knows I'm a great piano player. This room is soundproof. How do you not know that I'm in here to simply sleep? Or use this room as a make-out closet?" I suggested, watching him slightly flush at the second comment. Bingo. I hadn't thought he was interested in me, but perhaps I was wrong.

He smiled shyly, "Perhaps I'm happy that it's soundproof?" He slyly replied and I took off my ring without letting it rattle. I didn't like hearing thoughts of the whole school when I make-out with someone…though, I only figured I wouldn't like it because my dad didn't. . . got annoying for him, so I bet it'd be annoying for me as well. I tossed the ring down on the floor without Braden noticing.

"Then perhaps I'm happy as well." I smiled flirtatiously and he leaned towards me. He kissed me softly at first, but when I responded eagerly his enthusiasm grew as well. I stood up and he wrapped his arms around me, slightly surprising me. I took a stumble, and we fell into the piano a bit. As soon as my butt hit the keys, I heard his thoughts.

_I totally won the bet about kissing one of the twins. Of course, I would have preferred Renesmee with her feminine freshness…but this is fine. No scary boyfriend to deal with. I just have to close my eyes and imagine its Nessie, that's all._

I pushed him away from me, with enough strength that he hit the wall across the room, hard. I could only see red; I was furious as I grabbed my ring from the ground and put it back on my finger. Always being compared to my younger sister, I've had enough. I rushed over to him and cooed, "Once I'm finished with you, you would have wished you went with the scary boyfriend," I sneered, watching his eyes widen. He tried to run past me, but I grabbed his arm and yanked him back to the wall.

"Wh...What are you?" He asked, his facial expressions showing only two emotions. Panic and Fear.

"I'm a pissed off girl, something you should have known to not mess with." I sneered, my mind clouded with anger. I grabbed his hair and wrapped it around my fingers so he winced in pain, "You'll now realize why I'm happy this is a soundproof room." I hissed before biting his throat. He screamed in pain, but I confused his mind into forgetting how to make sound. It didn't matter because soon he was too weak to even have his eyes open. It was better then I remembered, fresh blood was more delicious then the most define desert on the planet. I felt my strength get higher by every milliliter I drank. No wonder Uncle Jasper has such difficulty resisting this. Once I was finished, I tossed his drained body aside. I blinked away my anger and looked around the room. "Ah shit."

I looked at my clothing and was relieved I hadn't gotten blood on my clothing. I glanced around the room and the only evidence of what had happened was the pale body. I hadn't gotten any spilled blood on the carpet, nothing. I would have been proud…if I hadn't known this would make my family disappointed in me. I glanced in a mirror that was on a wall behind the piano and was relieved that my eye colour was still green; the darker colours of my iris just got a red tinge to them, barely noticeable…except to vampires. I groaned and sat down, trying to figure out what to do. My anger hadn't disappeared completely yet, but now I had the overwhelming dread of when my family finds out.

If I got rid of the body...then the school will assume he skipped at lunch. I'd have to dispose of his body, especially the teeth marks. I smirked, that'd be simple…I'm in Seattle. It's only been seven years since the mysterious serial killer had stopped the killings. Would be a cinch…find a dumpster near the bad side of town, throw a bit of gasoline in…a match. I sighed…I didn't want to go back home. I didn't want my family even having a suspicion that this had been me. I knew their disappointment in Jasper whenever he came home with red eyes, and he was addicted to it after decades of getting all the fresh blood he could get. I didn't have that excuse. I sighed, before smiling bitter sweetly. There was a reason why I kept myself apart from my family…to wait for when I was gone. Well, it wasn't exactly the depressing ending I thought, but it'd suffix.

I picked up the body just as the bell rang. I couldn't leave the bet behind, they'd be thinking about it as their last thoughts of Braden. I scanned my peers' thoughts until I found the two guys Braden had made the bet with. Heck, if I can add a thought in, surely I can delete one. It wasn't so difficult. I hadn't lied to my father three years ago, my power was stronger than his and Aro combined. How I see people's thoughts was like they were a tangle of yarn, all different colours depending on the emotion they had during that thought. But the colours were subtly different, so I could trail one thought easily. Pulling a thought out was as difficult as trying to find the end in a ball of yarn. Annoying, but satisfying once you do the task. Soon, the boys didn't remember any bet.

I was tempted to wipe every thought of Braden from the whole school, but I thought that'd be slightly mean to the guy's memory. Yeah he was a jerk, but that didn't mean I had to wipe his existence from the face of the earth. I glanced down at his body…especially since I had ended his existence. I'll stick to my original plan.

There was no class in the music room during the third period. The teacher looked at me and his eyes widened in alarm. But before he had finished his horrified thought, I had disappeared through the window, and the beginning of his thought had disappeared with me. No one was outside and I ran to the trees that trailed the property edge. I looked at my watch and sighed. I didn't want to have to take this body too much farther…I wanted to be out of Seattle as quickly as possible and I had a few stops to make. I decided that on the way to my first stop, I'd find a dumpster and just simply burn the body there. I headed on my way, figuring there must be an easier way to dump a body.

**A/N : Is hiding behind couch : I'm sorrryyy if this angered you… but come on, she is half vampire still. … and remember, Renesmee thought that donated blood was a nice compromise in Breaking Dawn.. Anyway, please review your (what I predict angry) comments. And hopefully you're curious enough on where I'm going with this to continue with the story. Oh! And remember, despite Edelle being mature for her age, she's still only been in the world for six and ½ years. When you were six, would you want to admit to your parents you did something you knew was bad in anger…or would you try and hide it or run away? Hmmm? **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N So, I've come out from behind the couch since most people seem happy with Edelle. However, I don't know what you'll think of this next chapter. Ah well. :P I dedicate this chapter to Save a Whale Ride A Hale because her name is just awesome sauce. :D Anyway, enjoy and hope you review!**

**Chapter Twelve**

I was happy that my whole family was off doing numerous errands. Alice was shopping with Rosalie; Esme was at our old house for her collection of house decorating magazines. My parents were still at the cottage, and Emmett was hunting with Jasper. I jumped into my room and grabbed a giant luggage bag. I knew I couldn't bring much, so I brought only a few favourite outfits and numerous other things that I knew I'd need where I was going. I walked into Renesmee's room where we had our own little stash of money that seemed to be in every bedroom. I and she had put ours together because I didn't want money in my room. I took the whole stash and dumped it into my bag …it was enough to make a full room of athletes seem like they were dirt poor. I put a normal amount into my purse as well. I wrote out a note in place of it saying, "Sorry Renez…I'll keep in touch with _you._" Just to remind her of our little email address that no one else knew about. It was our twin thing, a way to get in contact without our family knowing our secrets. Normally, we'd go to the library and type it out there so Dad couldn't even read our thoughts as we did so.

I wrote another note, but this one I left on the kitchen table. _I'm sorry, but I'm leaving. I won't explain why, I'm just sick of being compared to other people's standards. Don't look for me, if I want to be found I'll just come back home. Thanks for the last few years, and don't cry…_ I added the last part as a slight joke. I walked out of the house and went down the road a bit, hailing the first taxi I saw. When the man asked where I wanted to go, I leaned over and showed him a hundred dollar bill, "This is yours if you get to the airport in ten minutes."

"Lady, from here it's a thirty minute drive with traffic." He spoke incredulously.

"Just follow the route in your mind; I'm sure you're a great driver." I smiled at him and inserted a route in his mind that would allow him to not hit traffic or cops.

"Alright…" He started speeding down and I settled into my seat.

Once we got to the airport I handed him two hundred dollars, "Thanks."

"That was the smoothest driving I've ever done lady." He grinned and I chuckled.

"I'm sure it was." I grabbed my bag and left the taxi. Once I was out of his view, I erased every memory of his that was about me, making him only think that he had been given a huge tip on his last job.

I entered the airport and headed into line to buy my ticket. When the woman asked my destination I told her it calmly. I showed her my passport and handed her some cash. I didn't like having my name on my ticket, as it was a way my family could track me down. So, I bought a few tickets going to different continents as well. I tucked those tickets in my bag before heading to my waiting area.

Once I was on the plane I was bored out of my mind. The movies I had seen already. So, I started sorting through my thoughts and memories, figuring out which ones I would want strangers to know, and which ones I wouldn't. I stuck the precious thoughts through a veil of a mental shield. It was like sorting thread to two different bobbins. I just had a lot of memories to go through. By the time the plane landed hours later, I had finished sorting through them.

I walked out of the airport before scanning the area. I was tempted to steal a car and avoid the paperwork of buying one…but I wasn't in too much of a hurry. I walked to the nearest dealership and bought a car that wasn't too expensive. It might not be fast, but I didn't know if I needed a car where I was going, so it'd be fine for now. I bought it with cash, persuading the guy that he didn't need my name as long as he had the money. I then headed to my final stop.

I got out of my car, left most of my belongings and walked awhile before looking around hesitantly. I think this was the spot… I didn't hear any thoughts that were in close proximity to me. So I quickly got changed. I changed into a hot little number that was a tight black dressed that had black ribbon crisscrossing across the front from the top to the bottom. It had spaghetti straps, and it stopped high on my thigh. I put my feet into some platform black shoes, and my hands into lacy black gloves. The final touch, was a flowing black velvet cape. I put it on, loving how it hid what I was wearing and draped down to the floor. I tucked my hair in it, before putting the hood over my head, smiling at how it stopped just below my eyebrows. I could still see, but the shadows of the hood would hide my facial features. I put in my earpiece in my ear, before putting on a song with the volume almost silent. I was wearing my IPod in a way that no one would know I was wearing it unless they opened my cape.

I still heard no thoughts close to me, so I moved a grate from the ground silently before setting it aside. I looked down what looked like a drain and jumped in, landing effortlessly at the bottom. I sped down the tunnel, before stopping at a grate made of bars as big as my arm. I went through it and spotted a heavy wooden door that was closed. I knocked almost silently, waiting until the person opened the door... I walked past him and removed his thought of seeing me before continuing on my way. I walked a little bit more before going into an elevator. After the short ride, I walked into the reception area. I smiled at the human receptionist before walking through double doors. She called after me, but I erased her thoughts of me. I walked down the hall and pushed aside some paneling to find a wooden door. I silently thanked my parents for having already made this trip before me, since it was easy figuring out after seeing it in their memories. I walked through the antechamber before going into a grand room. I was dismayed to find that no one was in there…at the moment. I'd wait then. I walked to the middle throne and sat down, cross my legs and waited.

I was amused when the first person noticed I was in there. He screeched there was an intruder before running towards me. I stayed motionless, but took all his thoughts away from him. He stood there, confused as the rest of the guard came towards me. I smiled at those from my father's memory. Felix…Demetri…Jane…Alec. "I wish to see Aro." I announced and waved to the first man, "And he'll return to normal. If you wish to be like him, then go ahead with your attack."

The guys all looked at Jane, who started smiling angelically at me. I had anticipated that, so I already had my mental shield over my whole mind. Her eyes widened and she hissed, "Not another one."

I chuckled, "Please Jane, let's not cause a scene." She glared at me, "Yes…I know your name. Trust me, I'm not here as a threat, but as a friend. Please…call Aro for me."

"Aro doesn't be called, he summons those he wishes himself." Felix told me and I smiled at how I looked to them. A dark shaded character, one who they didn't even know if it was male or female since my cape covered even my heels.

"Yes, I understand that. However, I'm a special case. He'll be angered if not told to come."

Felix glanced at Demetri, who left the room. The man whose memory I had erased was panicking, asking the others where he was, who he was. A few moments later, Caius came barging in with his two 'brothers' behind him. "How come this guard is so disorganized that an intruder can barged in unannounced?" He roared, but Aro shushed him.

"This person hasn't harmed anything, so must have a good reason for being here." He assured his brother, so I gave the man his thoughts back. He looked around, alarmed.

"W…What happened?" He looked back at me, "You!" He hissed.

I smiled before putting down my hood. I winked at Felix, whose jaw had dropped when he saw me.

"S…She's a human!"

"Please…don't make up your minds as to what I am until you know the truth." I murmured before bowing to Aro, "I'm sorry for causing havoc in your home."

"I wish to know why you did so, when we would have let anyone come in easily," He offered me his hand, but I shook my head.

"I don't wish for my thoughts to be known quite yet. I wish to join your guard, your family. I'll do so…with a few requests of my own."

Caius was enraged, "No one comes barging in here and makes demands, unless they have a death wish."

"No death wish, no demands. Only requests. I'm sure you're curious as to how I rendered that vampire memory less. I have a power that allows me to manipulate thoughts. It's quite convenient at times."

Aro looked at me thoughtfully, "You remind me of someone…"

"Yes, you've met my biological parents. My parents are Bella and Edward Cullen." I chuckled at the hisses and snarls that erupted from people, "It is possible," I answered Aro's thoughts, "I was conceived when Bella was a human, and she was changed immediately after my birth. They were worried I'd be thought as an immortal child, so they hid me until I became of age."

"So…you are still going to grow?" He questioned, but I shook my head.

"I've reached my maturity and will not grow old. My thoughts are different then to my family, and I recently have grown the desire to live as a full on vampire, not like my family who wish to remain with humans. I figured that my power would make me of interest to you, so I came here. But my family doesn't know where I am, or how powerful I am….so I wish that my being here is kept a secret. So I wish my family to be left alone unless proven to have done wrong." That'd keep Renesmee safe.

Aro nodded slowly before leaning towards me eagerly, "What can you do with your power?" He questioned.

"I can remove thoughts, or add them. I can read people's thoughts as well. I can block my thoughts or block other people's thoughts from those who have mental powers…like my father, or you…or Jane." Aro was imaging the possibilities, so I added, "I also have your power without the inconvenience of having to have physical contact."

Aro's eyes widened ever so slightly and I smirked arrogantly. He was worrying about all the power that I had, "I won't let power run to my head. I promise that I won't be any trouble to you…unless you betray me. Imagine Aro, I can go to any coven in the world and know the secrets they wish to keep from you. I can erase their thoughts of negativity about the Volturi...The mind is a powerful thing and I can give you the keys to control it. All I ask is you leave my mind alone….and you leave my family alone as well." I glanced at Marcus before returning my gaze to Aro, "I can make someone even forget that one person never existed."

Aro was looking thoughtful now, "I see. Well, I'll have to converse with my brothers and see if we agree with your conditions."

I smiled, "You will not be able to change my mind about them…if I ever hear a hint of malice towards me, I'll make it seem like I was never here…literally. Only thing that will be left is a smell you can't identify."

This made Aro fear me a bit, but my power under his control was too tempting. He was imaging a world under his ruling, where he could get away with unjust murder and no one would remember the real reason behind it. I waited patiently, knowing that I was only here to have a little vampire fun, and I knew this was the last place my parents would look for me. I wasn't interested in giving Aro his world…only to be a Goddess among Gods. Sure it was arrogant of me, but I was sick of having to pretend to be a human, to have guys take advantage of me and not think twice of it. I only wanted to find somewhere where I fit in, somewhere that I could strengthen my abilities. I wasn't sure if I'd let Aro know about my weakness, that I was just a normal vampire without music…but I'd figure that out as it came. I made my hand tremble under the cape, so that the ring started making an irregular rhythm.

"Again, I have to converse with my brothers…but I'll let you know." Aro smiled and I returned the smile.

"Good. Then I'll just go have some quality time with Jane as you do so."

"You will not!" She sputtered and I grinned persuasively.

"Oh come on…" I put my hand on my forehead before speaking like a phony physic at a carnival, "I have seen your past and present…" I smiled, "…you have a very interesting personality, I wish to hear more about you from your own mouth…not from what I see with my power."

She glared at me and I shrugged. It'll happen when it happened. I stood up and took off the cape before draping it over my arm. "Fine, I'll go find Heidi and talk shopping with her…" I smiled at Aro, "Let me know what you decide." I said sweetly before glancing at Felix, "Come on, they want a guard on me until they decide what happens. I'm sure you could smash me into smithereens before I erase your every whim." I chuckled at his unnerved expression. This will be so amusing. "Come on, let's go." I walked out with Felix and Demetri following behind me.

**A/N Teeheeeeeee. Sooo, Edelle just made a mockery out of Volturi's security system. :D Sorry about the vagueness during her trip, I just didn't want people to know where she had decided to go.. .a little suspense if you will. Anyway, if you're curious about Edelle's outfits so far, the links to see what I was thinking are on my profile page. :D Enjoy. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen (Emmett's POV)**

I was the one to find the note. I thought it was a joke at first, to get me back for this morning. So I didn't take notice of it…until Bella and Edward came home. Edward started flipping out so I just said, "Relax Eddie, she's just playing a trick on us."

"When has she ever retaliated to your stupid jokes Emmett?" Bella asked me angrily before going up to Edelle's room. A few seconds later she was back down, "Some of her clothes are missing, her car is still here though."

"See? She'll be back." I tried to say it soothingly but she rolled her eyes.

"She's _half-vampire_ Emmett. Since when does she need her car?" She looked at Edward worriedly.

"Emmett's right, how long will she be able to stay away from her family without us knowing where she is? Especially Alice and I."

"Alice can't see Edelle's decisions, and you can't read her thoughts most of the time. Besides, she doesn't want us to look for her, so obviously she ran away."

"A hybrid runaway? That's new" I joked, but I soon found out Bella wasn't in a joking mood. She back handed me, and since I wasn't expecting it, I flew into the wall.

"This is my _baby_ you're joking about Emmett." She hissed at me.

"You talking about me?" Renesmee walked through the door.

"Good, you're home. Do you know where Edelle is?" Bella asked hopefully showing the note to her.

My niece scanned it and shrugged, "I don't know, she wasn't in her last period class. I'm going to go up to my room and get changed." She headed up the stairs and Bella looked at Edward.

"Perhaps you should call the family home…they might have some suggestions." She sighed and Edward hugged her comfortingly.

"We'll find her, don't worry."

"She doesn't _want_ to be found Edward," she looked at him sadly, "Maybe if we had gotten her out of her shell more…"

"She'll come home when she wants to, or we'll find her." Edward assured her and I rolled my eyes. Controlling parents much? I mean, I was worried about Edelle, but the only people who could harm her were vampires…and really, she'd probably find a way for them to suck their own blood before they suck hers.

**Edelle's POV**

I chuckled at Demetri and Felix, who were watching me warily. "Don't worry, I won't erase your memories. Stop looking at me like I'm an alien or something." I teased before glaring at Felix, "Eh, eyes up here will you? I may not seem like it, but I'm still a minor." I could be listening to the brothers fighting over whether to keep me or tell me to leave, but this was way too much fun. I jumped to where Jane was sitting and crouched beside her, "So… if you look in the mirror and smile angelically, do you fall to the ground in pain?"

Felix and Demetri started chuckling, so Jane threw the innocent yet scary as hell smile their way. They went down quickly, looking like they were having seizures. Half a second later I had their minds shielded so that they could stand up in relief before I rolled my eyes at Jane, "Mature much?"

She hissed at me, "Perhaps you should unblock your mind and try out my power, so you know proper fear."

I chuckled, "But I can block my mind and empty yours, so why should I fear you?"

"I can still suck your blood. You're still half human." She sneered and I rolled my eyes.

"And I can still rip you to bits and throw a lighter on you," I was bored, "Are we done with this stunt of seeing who has long claws? I want to be your _friend_ Jane. F.R.I.E.N.D. Or have you not had one in this lifetime? Does everyone use you for your power?"

Jane bristled and crouched. I raised my hands up and glanced at the guys, "Looks like I hit a nerve fellas." I looked back at her as I calmly stated, "That's what you get when you turn someone who hadn't hit puberty yet. Isn't that the problem you had with the immortal children? They have a little problem they don't like and fly into a temper tantrum."

She snarled at me and jumped at me. I moved out of her way in the nick of time as I studied my nails, "Please Jane, let's not make a scene. We might be working together soon."

She jumped at me again, but this time I allowed her to land on my back. When she was centimeters away from my neck I removed any thought that was her plan on how to attack me. She froze and glared at me, her anger still there she just didn't know how to execute it. I smiled sweetly, "It'd be best if you just get off my back. Let me help you." I took her by the neck and threw her across the room, giving her thoughts back to her as she flew. She snarled and I looked at the guys, who were staring at me, astonished. "Thanks for the help guys." I said sarcastically as I sidestepped another of Jane's attacks. I avoided her attacks until I had enough, "So help me Jane, I will steal all your thoughts if you don't stop this instant!" I snapped, smiling when she froze.

"So that's how it's going to go?" she snarled, "If I'm close to winning you'll just whip out your power hmm?"

"Yes. Karma's a bitch isn't it?" I chuckled and turned to the door expectantly. Through it Aro came, but not his brothers. He smiled.

"We've decided that your power will be more beneficial for checking out covens at certain locations that make it difficult to keep a close eye on them."

"And erase disastrous thoughts and figure out if they're hiding anything," I smiled at him, "May I do it dramatically?"

He raised his eyebrows, "What do you mean my dear Edelle?"

"You're sending me out to be a spy, yet my family does have a lot of friends. I have a plan to hide my face…a phantom of the opera sort of deal. Do I have your permission?" I asked before bowing low to him, "Master." I chuckled inwardly at his delight at hearing me say that word. He was imaging my aunt in this place, or my mother. However, I was a prize of my own.

"Of course my darling. However, I don't want you to go by yourself," He cooed before looking at Demetri and Jane, "These two will go along with you."

This time, I let my chuckle be known to others as Jane roars her disapproval, "Master I don't wish…"

"To displease me? Good." Aro smiled, "You can leave instantly."

I raised my hand, "I am half human, I still need sleep to recharge myself, though not as much as a normal human needs. May I sleep here where I know that Jane won't murder me in my sleep?"

"Granted. Leave tomorrow morning then. Jane, if you murder Edelle during this trip, I'll be very disappointed." He walked out of the room and once I knew he was out of hearing distance, I looked at Jane.

"Guess who the favourite is now." I teased as I exited the room, laughing at the noise of her punching the wall in anger.

I easily found a room that had a computer in it. I sat down and found an email from my sister, asking where the hell I was and that the family was worried. I typed out an email to Renesmee, explaining exactly what happened and why I wasn't coming home. I knew she wouldn't be as disappointed in me as say, Carlisle…or Dad would be. I didn't say where I was, but I did ask her to keep this information away from her thoughts when she was home. I told her if she keeps the information to herself, perhaps I'll come home occasionally.

I signed out and erased any cookies that might help a vampire get onto that email account before going to find an empty bed. I stuck in my IPod and fell asleep as I was making sure my mental block was secure.

I awoke to being thrown off the bed into a wall. I hit it and fell into a crouch, glaring at Jane, "Thank you for the rude awakening."

She chuckled, "So you can be surprised still. Now I know, just wait until you're asleep."

"Kill me and you kill yourself sweetheart," I crooned, "I'm the pet now, Aro wouldn't want me to be injured."

She scowled, "It's breakfast time. Heidi got us some tourists today."

I raised my eyebrows, "Fine." I followed her into the room where Heidi was showing the grand tour to our dinner. I winced as I saw a little girl no older than seven holding onto her mother's hand. Jane saw the wince and snickered.

"You sympathizing with the human?" she hissed and I glanced at her.

"No, the smell of her…is enticing. I want her." I said before glancing at Jane, "What are we waiting for?"

"The signal." Her eyes were on Aro and I watched the little girl, feeling tense as I waited for Aro's thoughts to tell me it was time.

When he gave the signal, I ran straight to the little girl and her mother, ignoring the screams of the humans around them. I hissed at one vampire who was running towards them as well, and he backed off. I delicately grabbed the hand of the little girl and held on tight, as I bit into her mother's neck. I drank until I noticed her thoughts were getting a little fuzzy, but then I stopped. I looked around and everyone was still busy with their food so I pulled the girl up to my arms and held on to the woman's hand before leading them away. I erased every trace of them in everyone's thoughts as I got them outside. "I'm sorry you had to see that," I murmured to the girl and she kept her eyes pierced into mine.

"Are you a vampire?" She asked me seriously and I chuckled.

"Close enough of one." I told her as her mother was debating on whether or not to scream. I handed her a handkerchief, "For your neck. I apologize, you may feel a bit woozy…like after you donate blood at a blood bank."

The mother took it shakily and placed it on her neck, "Are all those other people dead?"

"Yes. It was your daughter that saved your life. I don't murder children." The girl gave me a hug.

"Thank you Miss Vampire." She said sweetly. I hugged her back before standing up.

"Please don't tell anyone of our existence. I don't want to see you get hurt."The woman was confused, but took her daughter's hand and walked away. As soon as they were gone I erased their thoughts about vampires, and I gave the mother a reason for her injury that looked so similar to a bite. I went back inside and noticed that clean up was already happening. Jane skipped over to me.

"I didn't see you grab a human…you soft on them or something?" She teased darkly and I shrugged.

"Nah, I'll grab food on our way. I don't need as many humans to sustain myself as you would," As I left the room I told her, "I'm going to get changed."

I went back to my car and grabbed my luggage bag and took it back to the castle. I reached in and grabbed some clothing, knowing I'd need to buy more later. I dressed in a completely black Goth dress, and put on some high heel boots that went up to my knees. I pinned my hair into an extravagant bun on the back of my head, to keep it out of the way. Having hair that could sweep the floor wasn't that much fun. I wouldn't dare cut it though, since Alice would probably sense that decision and come find me to yell at me.

I put on a single necklace and my ring, since I was now part of the Volturi and they were known for their silent creeping towards battle grounds. I then took a mask out of my bag. It was a mask that would fully cover the top part of my face, but leave my mouth alone. It was grey with a purple glittery designs on it. I put it on easily before the final touch. A sweeping satin cloak that was red on the inside and black on the outside of it. I pulled the hood over my hair and smiled at my mirror reflection. I looked like a very over dramatic reaper who fancied pretty colours. My mask could be seen from far away, and I hoped it'd be a trademark item for me soon. I looked at Jane, who had entered the room, dressed in her own cloak as well.

"You ready to go? Demetri already has our airplane ready to go at the airport." She still was snarly at me, but even she admitted in her thoughts that I looked good in a slightly girly scary way.

"The Volturi have their own airplane?" I was amused.

"Yes. It's a hassle destroying airplanes every time we need to go somewhere. Airplanes are believed to be a lot more safe that having so many airplane crashes would raise suspicion. Not to mention the fact that a lot of humans would need to die during them, and that's a waste of food supplies." Jane snickered and I shrugged. It made sense.

"Why don't you just swim across the giant pond?" I asked.

"Because the Volturi have to show up effortlessly. It makes less of an impact if their messengers are soaked."

I had to chuckle at that. It's all about the image. "Let's go then. Where are we off to?" I asked curiously.

"I have no clue; Demetri's the one who has the coordinates. Come on."

**A/N TEEHEE I love messing with Jane. :P Anywhoo, reviews are amazing…. Perhaps guesses on where you think they're going? Of course, if you guess right I'd be happy to tell you. :P Oh, and check my homepage.. there should be a link for Edelle's awesome spy wear. :P**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Well, since one reviewer said she NEEEDs my story, and another says it's been forever… I suppose that I'll have to update. :P Sorry it took forreevvverrr… I was busy. Not an excuse, but hey, I'm the author and I can be a spoiled brat once in a while. TEEHEE! Enjoy. And reviews make me work faster! Just saying. :P **

**Chapter Fourteen**

I entered the cockpit where Demetri was by himself. Jane was sick of my company and decided to leisurely wait in the first class area. I sat down in the co-pilot spot and looked at the guy. "Where are we going?"

He chuckled, "You tell me. Aro said that you knew where work needed to be done, and I was supposed to see what you find to take priority."

I smiled at that as I took down my hood. I kept the mask on, but I'd leave the hood off while we were in the airplane. "Ah, so he's playing strategy with me is he? Seeing if I truly will help the Volturi. Well, I don't like taking the bait so…do you have a world map?"

He handed me one silently, watching me curiously as I pinned it up on an empty wall. I took a pen and closed my eyes before throwing it at the map. I opened my eyes and smiled, "There. That's where we're going." I sat back down and looked at him, "You have your heading."

He laughed as he got ready for take-off, "You're a weird one. When Aro reads my thoughts…"

"He'll realize I don't honestly care about priorities. I care about going places I've never been before, and staying out of the way from my parents. And for that to happen, I have to remain unpredictable."

"Oh, you have no worries about that." He grinned at me, "I'm sure all of us were more surprised than angry at the fact someone with a heartbeat could get all the way to the throne room."

I laughed, "Jane's going to kill me for that isn't she," I snapped my fingers, "That reminds me! Please tell me you're going to be protecting me while I sleep. I don't want to worry about her draining my blood because I let my guard down."

"You don't have to worry about that…Aro gave her direct orders not to kill you."

I smirked, "That's soooo reassuring." I said sarcastically, "As if he'd kill her if she did kill me. Her power is so…needed."

"There are others that have similar powers. I suppose that's another reason you're getting sent out. Ever since Eleazor left, we haven't had a scout."

I smiled, "Ah Eleazor. He always wanted to know my power…he was so pissed off when I hid it from him, even when I was a child."

"You kept it a secret? Why?" Demetri was honestly curious, but I knew an inkling of him was trying to get information for Aro…and worse, Caius. What a well trained puppy.

I gave him a smile, an overly confident one, "Because secrets are fun. Isn't it a good thing that I think like this? You never know, I could become an author who writes non-fiction vampire stories if I didn't like secrets so much."

"Then the Volturi would take you down." He told me and I raised my eyebrows.

"See, this is one thing you don't understand," I decided then to not let my secret be known, that music was the key. I leaned closer to him until I was whispering in his ear, "No one can stop me."

He glanced at me, feeling a bit unsure, "Numbers don't matter?"

I giggled, "I don't think so, but we could try and see," I lifted my eyebrows at him before settling back in my chair, "So now is the part you think about how relieved that I came to the Volturi instead of the Romanians."

He smiled a bit at that, "How do we know you won't betray us?"

I closed my eyes, "You don't. You just have to trust me."

"And if I don't?"

I opened one eye and gave him a cheesy smile, "Then you're going to be watching your back a lot aren't you. Ah well, nothing I can do." He was silent as I went to sleep, not even making noise as he flipped switches and whatnot that he needed to fly the plane without crashing it the side of a trailer.

I woke up quickly a few hours later from someone nudging my shoulder. "Get up. We have to jump from the plane." A grave voice said and I glared at Demetri.

"I _can_ read your thoughts and I know you're joking, so concentrate on setting the plane down and leave me alone."

He chuckled as he set the plane down on a crumbly old airstrip. "Alright. _Now_ you have to jump from the door."

I put my hood back up and muttered one word so he could hear, "Asswinkle." I opened the door and jumped down gracefully, watching as Jane followed me with a dissatisfied expression. I felt sympathy for her, "Jane, you're good for doing the talking, aren't you?"

She raised her eyebrows, "If the vampires we find will actually let us talk. Most likely they'll find a way to avoid us."

"Avoid Demetri and me? Unlikely."

"You, maybe not. But Demetri….you'll find out. Why did you pick here anyway?"

"Because I threw a pen and it landed here." She scowled at me and I smiled, "I'm not going to talk or give any indication of what I am. It's bad enough I have a heartbeat." I muttered as I gestured to Demetri.

"Come on, find the nearest vampire." I told him, wanting to give him a job to do.

He shook his head at me before setting the pace. Of course, a vampire, graceful, speed walk. I pulled my cloak up and wrapped it around my arm so that it wouldn't snag on branches. Jane snickered and I looked at her warily, "That's what you get for being dramatic. Red satin tears easily." I raised an eyebrow at her, but of course, she couldn't see that due to mask and the hood. I chose not to say anything, just concentrated on walking.

About an hour of walking, Demetri and Jane froze. I looked at them, curious. "What are you guys doing?" They didn't answer me, probably because they couldn't hear me. Once I glimpsed into their thoughts I understood exactly why they froze.

I smiled and looked up at the trees. An Amazonian woman was staring back at me, slightly perplexed that I wasn't worrying as well. "Hello Zafrina." I said cheerfully. Her illusions were amazing, Demetri and Jane were so focused on the army of vampires they saw that they couldn't even hear real things. I could have blocked their thoughts from Zafrina's images, but this was too much fun. I just gave each of them a thought that if they didn't move the army wouldn't attack….like if they were still human and it was a group of bears.

The woman dropped down from the tree, and I looked up at her before looking behind her. Two other women came out from behind the trees. I nodded my head at them, pointing at them like I was trying to remember their names. "Kachiri. Senna."

Only a glimmer of surprise flickered on their faces, but it was faint. They were good at keeping their faces passive. Zafrina looked at me, "What does the Volturi want with us?" She had guessed who we were by our cloaks.

"Just a visit."

Zafrina looked at me, her thoughts telling me she knew that with the Volturi, it was never a visit. "We have never had a visit with the Volturi. They rarely venture into the Amazon. What have we done to gain such…an honour?" Her voice reeked of dissatisfaction, though I only knew that because I could hear her thoughts.

"Fate decided so." I said faintly as I scanned all of the Amazonians' thoughts. I found one thought that irked me, to no end. "No wonder you weren't surprised of me being with the Volturi despite my heartbeat. You know one already."

"Only suspicions. Legends. Stories. In this land we believe them more than others."

I nodded. Just like Jacob's tribe. "You will help me find them."

Senna and Kachiri's thoughts were of disgust, Zafrina's of disbelief. "We will cooperate with the Volturi, but that doesn't mean you have the right to order us around without reason."

I shrugged, "No, but it'd be easier if you help willingly. You know the area better." This was risky for me. They knew Carlisle; actually, they've met everyone except Mom and Renesmee. But if there were more like Renesmee and I….I wanted to meet them.

Zafrina looked backwards at her sisters and I added something to the deal, "We'll leave you alone unless we hear you have actually done something wrong. We'll respect your privacy and will leave you in peace. Actually, I'll one up the deal," I gestured to Demetri and Jane with a smirk, "They don't even have to realize that you all exist."

She was tempted, so I pushed a bit further, "Aro can't read my thoughts anymore then your illusions. You will be kept anonymous."

"If you're with the Volturi and are part of their guard, why are you so willing to keep secrets?" She asked suspiciously.

I chuckled, "I'm with them for my own convenience. I'm not tied to them like others. I went to them due to boredom, nothing more."

Zafrina looked at me, "Dangerous game. Why are you telling me this?"

I smiled, "I believe you are loyal to vampire friends you meet. You won't join them for eternity, but if they ever called for your help, you'd go no questions asked. I respect that. All I'm asking is for help. I could throw some names out to you, threaten you…but I'd rather have you come due to curiosity."

Zafrina glanced back at her sisters again, who gave her the tiniest of nod, and "We'll come and help you. But we leave these two here."

I grinned at them, "Deal." I swished my hand, only for dramatic effect of course, and Demetri and Jane dropped down to the ground. Huh, didn't realize my power worked like that. If the brain doesn't remember the thought of staying awake the body shuts down…interesting. I looked at the sisters, who were not even trying to hide their shock. "Shall we go?"

Zafrina was now having second thoughts; she didn't want to put her sisters in danger. "I won't harm you all. You have friends I don't want to anger." I reassured them before sweeping my arm out, "Shall we go?"

They started walking away, and I followed them with a small smile on my face. "Do we at least get to know your name?" Zafrina asked as her sisters nodded in agreement. I shook my head.

"No. My name is dangerous." I replied with a chuckle, "You have friends that if they discovered who I really am…"

That made them start going through the vampires they've met, and which ones might know me. I felt a pang of homesickness when their thoughts lingered on Carlisle and Esme. I didn't like that at all.

We ran in silence for an hour or so, before I stopped and held up my hand. "Wait…" I murmured, before stepping about a foot over to my left. Within seconds, I got plowed over by a guy. He started saying an apology but stopped when he heard my heartbeat. He stared at me, frozen. I couldn't get enough of his thoughts; they were so fascinating and full of new things, that it took me a second to make a reply. I smirked at him, "Can you please get off of me…Nahuel?"

**A/N… WHA HA HA HA … bet you didn't expect that! … actually, some of that I didn't even expect and I'm the author. Huh. :P : waits eagerly for reviews she hopes she'll get : **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N So all of you can thank the anonymous reviewer who had sent her/his plot bunny army after me. I was hiding in my virtual cave with my laptop throwing carrots at the bunnies with one hand while typing furiously with the other. Now that this chapter is off…can that reviewer please call off the bunnies? I'm out of carrots. :P Anyway, enjoy. **

**Chapter Fifteen (Renesmee's POV)**

Jacob might have the worst timing ever, but then again, our family has always known that. He had come in, so excited that he hadn't even noticed the grim atmosphere that Edelle had left behind. "Nessie, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a run or…" he began, but my father interrupted him.

"Now is not the time to propose to my daughter, alright Jacob?" Edward snapped, causing all of us to look at him in confusion, but he was so distressed over Edelle's disappearance he hadn't noticed and kept going, "Edelle has disappeared leaving no hints on where she went."

Jacob froze, "Edelle's disappeared?" He then groaned, just realizing what Edward had done, "Way to ruin the surprise Edward!"

"Well, you sure as hell surprised me!" Edward growled, "Whatever happened to the respectfulness of asking the father for permission!"

"That tradition died a long time ago old man! That's what Las Vegas is for, so you don't have to ask parents for permission."

"You aren't having a Las Vegas wedding Jacob," Alice whined, "I already had to convince Bella and Edward to have the wedding at home, why do I have to do it with you too? Didn't you notice the great wedding decorations I did?"

"I was too worried about Bella's upcoming death to notice how the flowers smelt like lilac and orange blossoms!" Jacob replied sarcastically.

"So you did notice!" Alice said triumphantly. Soon Alice, Edward and Jacob were going at it full swing while the rest of my family watched, used to this sort of drama. It happened for about ten seconds before I had enough.

"Stop it!" I screeched, causing everyone to look at me. "My twin sister has decided she can't stand the sight of us for some unknown reason, and you guys are fighting over whether or not Jacob and I can have a Las Vegas wedding?" My family looked abashed, but I wasn't done yet, "Jacob, I'll marry you when Edelle is able to be my maid of honor." I said, softening my sharpness with a soft smile in his direction before looking back at my dad with tears in my eyes,

"I love Jacob, but if you don't want me to marry him then you can just insure that Edelle doesn't come back." I hastily wiped away the tears and Mom came over to my side to give me a comforting hug.

"We'll find her, even if we have to comb over the Earth twenty times over." She assured me but I shook my head.

"She doesn't want to be found Mom. Trust me on this; she probably went to Antarctica to avoid us finding her. "

"No she wouldn't, penguins aren't good for eating." Emmett quipped, causing a tense chuckle to go through the family.

Jacob came over to me and wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly yet gently, "We'll figure a way to communicate with her Ness." He said, and I had to be careful with my thoughts not to give away that I already can communicate with her. He then joked, "That wasn't how I planned to propose, but we already knew your dad is a party pooper anyway."

I kissed him before pushing him away. "I'm going out to think by myself," I said, hiding my thoughts on where I was planning to run too. "I'll be back." I grabbed my phone and slipped it into my pocket before getting into Edelle's car and driving away…towards the library. I need to send a wedding invitation to my sister who may or may not show. We were so close three days ago…what happened?

**Edelle's POV**

Nahuel scurried off of me, "I'm sorry." He said, taking in my costume with wide eyes, "Are you a grim reaper?" He asked, well, that's how I translated it in my head. Grim Reaper, collector of souls…pretty much same deal.

As my thoughts started going through Family Guy Reruns Zafrina answered for me, "She's part of the Volturi. Do you know what that is, Hybrid?"

He shook his head slowly as his aunt came walking through, I nodded at her as well. "The Volturi is the head honchos. The vampires that make sure humans aren't any more aware of vampires then myths and legends. It causes less panic, more order. If there are any cases we think that'll disrupt this peace, we create a solution."

Nahuel noted my English and started speaking it as well, his accent barely noticeable, his voice flowing. "But you're a half vampire yes? Are you the only one you know of?"

"I'm the only one at the Volturi." I replied, "but you have three sisters...You wouldn't mind if I speak to the Volturi about your father Joham would you? You don't seem close to him."

"As long as my sisters are left alone, they've done nothing wrong." He froze and looked at me more closely, "Mind reader? I've heard legends of vampires having special powers but I've never spotted one…"

I smiled, "I'm not the only in this crowd that has a power." I left it at that, but Zafrina filled in with more details.

"I do illusions." I noted she had sent them illusions of oceans despite the fact that we weren't near them. Nahuel grinned.

"Brilliant." He said and I looked at my watch.

"Well, now that I have met you, I best be going. Thank you for your cooperation." I said feeling bored. The only thing I got out of meeting Nahuel was disappointment; the fact that Renesmee and I aren't unique anymore was the cause of that. We weren't even the only female half-vampires, but there were three already. From Nahuel's memory they seemed prissy and arrogant, thinking that they're special, so I didn't need to see them.

I turned back around the way I came, but Nahuel caught my arm. "Wait, I wish to hear your story."

I looked at him coolly, "Unless you wish to not remember your own stories, I suggest you take your arm off me," He looked confused but he complied, "And I will not reveal my story to you, even though I know you'll take to the grave so to speak. I don't speak my stories to strangers unless I can get something out of it." I bowed to the three sisters.

"Thank you for taking me to meet him. I'll keep my promise and get the two other members out of your territory."

Zafrina nodded, "Appreciated."

I strode away quickly, filtering the sisters' thoughts and erasing any that could lead my family to me, eager to start on new adventures. I already got what I needed out of South America, and all these trees reminded me of Forks, causing me to miss Grandpa.

I gave Demetri and Jane back all their thoughts, excluding the ones of Zafrina's illusions and included my own of just a few extra hours of silent wandering, so they wouldn't be alarmed when they realized how much time had gone. "Alright, I got what I needed, let's go."

"All we saw are trees." Jane complained and I smiled.

"I can hear thoughts over range remember? I already got all I need without us having to team up and use our powers to confront vampires." I said with a chuckle, "Come on, let's go back to Aro, I have things to report."

We headed back to the airplane, Jane grumbling about how she wasn't even needed for this trek. I glanced at her, "Stop whining Princess," I cooed, "Or I'll remove your ability to do so."

She scoffed, "you're bluffing, you're not that powerful. IT's not like you can remove my thoughts about what whining is."

I just chuckled, "Sure Jane, judge my poker face." I start humming Lady Gaga, which makes me have to duck due to the giant tree branch Jane aimed at my head. "Not a Lady Gaga fan? Weird, I would have pegged you as the type." I teased, causing her to fume in frustration.

I continued teasing her all the way back to the airplane, causing Demetri to get fed up by the time we were in the cockpit, "You two are like annoying two year olds that just got turned!" He hissed and I turned to Jane.

"See Jane? He thinks you were turned too young also!" I said, earning a whack across the head from Demetri.

"Stop it! I'm not your babysitter. I'm a tracker!"

"So track our miscreant ways and report us. I don't care." I shrugged my shoulders and smiled wickedly. He just sighed and started the airplane, lifting off and heading back to Italy.

Once we got back I updated Aro on what happened, well, what I wanted to tell him anyway. I told him about Joham and his little plot of making a hybrid army. I suggested to him to "talk" to Joham, but leave the sisters alone because they were innocent of such plans. I then checked my email, not surprised at the message Renesmee had sent.

_Dad picked out proposal plans out of Jacob's head. I want you to come back to be my maid of honour. Please? _

_Renezz_

I sighed. I didn't want to return, but it was her wedding… I sent back a reply.

_Send me a date. I'll show up in a black sexy dress. Don't tell the rents, just let me show._

_Eddie. _

I signed out and erased my history before getting dressed. I felt like exploring Italy a bit before my next mission. I got dressed in slightly less black clothing that I had been wearing recently. I didn't feel like getting odd looks for a cloak I didn't even have to hide under. I soon was wearing tie-dyed black and grey cut off shorts that were held up with a studded black belt. Underneath that I had black tights that looked like ribbons since it was cut interestingly.

I put on some black leather, open toed, high heel boots. My top was a simple black lacy camisole that looked funky and I kept my hair long and straight, donning a simple black headband. I put on my multi-chain grey necklace and some snake looking diamond earrings as my jewelry. I put my wallet and such into a black purse before heading outside of the castle.

I walked through the streets with my iPod in only one ear, just enjoying the sounds of conversations being spoken in Italian and other different languages. I bought an apple from a vendor and was chewing on it as I sat down at the side of a fountain. As I chewed thoughtfully, I looked around. I realized that this was the fountain that had been in the way of my mom and my dad, during that dark time so many years ago. "Bloody hell, anywhere I go I think of them." I murmured hating the fact my family was so well traveled. I tossed my apple core out in a nearby garbage can before walking down a random street. I noticed a few girls chattering and walked over to them.

"Hello," I conversed in Italian easily, "I'm new here and am slightly boy crazy," I said lightly, smiling knowingly as the girls nodded and giggled in understanding, "so I was just wondering where some nice tasty looking boys are hiding?"

One girl glanced at her friend and looked at me with a knowing smile of her own, "You're American, aren't you."

"Well, if you want to get all technical, I suppose so." I replied with a dry grin, "How could you tell?"

"Your accent isn't quite authentic. Close, but not quite. Stay in Italy for a few years, then no one would be able to tell."

"Sounds good to me," I shrugged, "Now. Delicious boys."

"Oh, well, there's a special hangout where some of the guys chill. Of course, they're really particular what girls they let in, but if you're let in you're in for life unless you do something of extreme stupidity. Like…I don't know sucking someone's blood or something where everyone can see." She joked

"So If I suck one's blood without them seeing I'm still good right?" I teased and the girls laughed.

"I guess so. Just watch out for some of the girls that go in, they get real territorial."

"Trust me, if you meet some of my family, you'll realize they're as territorial as a small puppy on a tiny leash." I grinned, enjoying this light banter, "Can you show me where it is?"

The girls exchanged glances and shook their heads, "No, because my older step-sister kind of blacklisted us from going in there. She said it was to protect our innocence, but too many of my friends have flirted with her boyfriend so she just kicked us out."

"Ah, so you include her in the territorial group. Could you point the way? I'm sure I could sniff them out once I'm close enough." I replied lightly, doing this despite the fact I already knew exactly where to go since I sifted through the girls' heads.

They smiled, "Sure! Just do me a favour," the girl who had been doing most of the talking was saying this, "Use your American beauty to steal the attention away from my sister. She needs to be taken down a peg or two."

"That I can do for you," I answered, "Thank you." I walked away, erasing their memories completely of me, something that was more of a habit then anything after the last couple of days.

I knew that I was outside the place when I could hear a bunch of teenager soap opera thoughts sifting through the door. I knocked lightly and smiled flirtatiously at the boy who had opened the door, "I've heard this is where the It crowd hangs out. Have room for one more?"

He grinned, "Sure American Sweetie Pie," I stopped the urge to roll my eyes at the reference to the movie, "You in town for a visit?"

"Sure." I said, before the smell hit me. I took a step back, my eyes watering from the urge that was running through my body. I felt sorry for my father, something I never quite understood despite the fact I could hear his thoughts from that time. Who knew that singers could smell so, _delicious._ I took a few steps into the room and closed the door behind me, my throat burning in a way that it never had before. At this moment, I felt more vampire then human as my eyes locked onto my prey, my mind calculating what to do with the spectators. I was more of my father's daughter at that moment then I thought was possible.

**A/N Teehee! Sorry for those who wished for Edelle to fall in love with Nahuel, but I don't think she'd be happy with a jungle boy…Have you seen jungle book? They seem really whiny about going to man villages. Of course, Nahuel would go to the man village for a little extra snack…but besides the point. I LOVE reviews, they make me write faster. . . and I'm on vacation this week, so I may or may not update depending on reviews. So. :D **

**Extra Note, look up Edelle's outfit on my profile. :D **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N So I now can say that this summer I put my feet in all the five great lakes. :P Lake Michigan, Ontario, Huron, Superior and Erie. Most fun. Alright, this chapter I found it really amusing to write and I hope you find it amusing to read. PLEASE review. I don't like review grubbing, but reviews are nice. They make me happy and feel that writing this story is worth it. SO, on that note, enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

I walked over to the guy, my eyes looking at him hungrily. His friend looked at me and whistled, causing me to think over my hunger for a small moment. "Da-mn girl. You must be American, because I'm Bada ba bah bah, lovin it." He said in English, though it was heavily accented. I glared at him, a glare that was more overbearing then normal due to my struggling with self-control. He flinched, and then yelped in pain when my singer, my delicious smelling singer, slugged him.

"Leave the girl alone. She doesn't have to deal with your overdone pickup lines." He scolded, and I looked into his thoughts a bit more, trying to not breathe as much as I'm used to. His thoughts weren't of trying to do the white knight routine. You know, the one where the guy saves you from the annoying guy to try and subtly hit on you himself. He was just being…nice. I paid attention to what the guy was saying, barely though. I was still trying to make sure my drool didn't come out of my mouth. Not only was that hinting of my hunger, the annoying friend might think I'm drooling over him which is slightly disturbing. My singer smiled at me, "I'm sorry for my friend."

"I didn't realize that he was your property so you had to apologize for him. He has a working mouth, he should apologize for himself." I replied through my teeth, still trying to come up with reasons not to instantly murder this guy. I wanted a meal, but I had planned to lure a guy away and do him in away from the friends. . .my first reasoning is that my father was able to do it, so why couldn't I. I suffered as my singer hit his friend again.

"Apologize dude. I told you girls don't like corny pickup lines." He told him lightly, but his eyes were serious.

"Sorry girl, you just make my Big Mac growl." He said, licking his lips slightly. My singer rolled his eyes and jumped off the stool he had been sitting on.

"Some days, I just can't handle your ego." My singer lightly took my hand and tugged on it slightly. The feeling of his hand made my hunger stronger, and I barely kept my sanity, "Come on, I'll teach you that all Italians don't have bad manners." He took me outside, and my thirst celebrated over this fact, fewer witnesses to kill.

"I'm sorry," he was saying, not realizing I was trying not to kill him on the streets. He had released my hand once we were outside and walking, "I've lived in Italy for a year now and he's the only guy I know who thinks that American girls are used to such overdone flattery."

"Some are," I managed to say, convincing myself that I had to be friendly first before the kill, like Aunt Tanya and such…of course, I wouldn't sleep with him first. That's just stupid. Eating and sex shouldn't mix together, could get messy, "My twin sister got plenty of corny pickup lines whenever her boyfriend wasn't around, well fiancée now I suppose. Where did you live before Italy?"

"Here and there. Previously I lived in Washington, and before that Malibu. I'm a military kid, so I move when my dad does. It's convenient, you get lots of Facebook buddies and learn a bunch of languages," He then realized what I had said, "Wait, fiancé? But you and your sister must be sixteen… seventeen? Isn't that a little young? And how come you didn't get plenty of pickup lines?"

I shook my head, "I scare people off with emoness. And my family has been all about getting married young. My mom did when she was eighteen and her and my dad are happily married…except when his overprotective tendencies get in the way."

"Well, in your moms time surely getting married that young was sociably acceptable. And emoness? I think your look isn't that scary."

I smirked at him, "I'm on vacation, my look isn't that scary at the moment. If I put on my cloak, look out!" I told him, my thirst frequently reminding me that I needed to get him into a dark alleyway or something. I turned right and into one, "When my mom was engaged, my Grandpa was ready to shoot my dad for what he thought was a shotgun wedding." I replied before having a thought. Why did I have to kill him? I could suck a bit of his blood, erase his thoughts, then come back and find him once his blood regenerates. It's not like I had to worry about a newborn vampire on my hands or anything. I know I'm not venomous due to Nessie biting Jacob when they got a little too into things. I smiled at the possibilities, and my monstrous throat seemed to as well.

"Well, I'm sure your family is all happy now," He said brightly, causing me to feel guilty.

"Yeah, I'm sure they are." I responded quietly, before watching him stop in confusion.

"wow, I hadn't even realized we had gone down a dead end," He grinned at me, "I guess I'm not a good tour guide."

I smiled scarily at him, "No, this is where the tour ends for me." I then pounced on him and sank my teeth into his glorious neck. I drank enough to satisfied my taste and until he was pale. I took a step away from him and tried to erase his thoughts. However, the thoughts that were like threads that were normal in other people had suddenly become steel rods in his mind. I could still read them, but I couldn't erase them. "Oh Shit." I murmured and he was glaring at me while holding his neck.

"Oh shit was right! What was that? You sucked my blood!"

"I…I'm sorry! Normally I can erase one's thoughts, but yours are weird!" I started pacing around while he was staring at me like the freak I was.

"You…think…you can erase thoughts? Are you that insane? I thought you were a cool interesting chick, but I didn't think you thought you were a vampire!"

"Half-vampire actually." I distractedly said, freaking out at this. I didn't want to kill him, but I would have to if he didn't keep this a secret. I know I wouldn't change him, I didn't want that sort of baggage. But killing him because I made a mistake? That's just rude. I kept on pacing until he grabbed my arm, immediately releasing it.

"Wait, aren't I going to become a vampire or something now? Or die?" He looked alarmed and I shook my hands and my head.

"No! I'm a female hybrid, no venom. It'll be like….you just donated blood."

"Do I get a juice box?" He joked, before shaking his head, "I thought vampires didn't exist except for the creepy people who pretend they are."

"Umm, sure. I'm one of those creepy people." I said unconvincingly before looking at him pleadingly, "You CAN'T tell anyone, or I'll be in huge trouble and you'll be murdered…along with whoever you tell."

"Who'd believe me?" He asked sarcastically, "It'd be in crappy English tabloids right beside the person who got abducted by aliens," He paused, "Wait, did you say you usually can erase thoughts?"

I sighed, "And add them as well. Some vampires have special abilities, including a few that could realize with the touch of their hand that you know the truth and we're all screwed."

He nodded, his brow furrowed in concentration. I took this time to realize what he looked like. He had short black hair that waved out, but he had bangs that came down to his eyebrow. His eyes were blue and he was skinny, but he looked like he had a few muscles under his shirt. He was a little bit taller than me, despite the fact I was in heels. "Do you always erase the memory of your victims?"

"Uh, normally." _Except the ones I kill._ He still smelt delicious, but my thirst was quieted for now, "What's your name anyway?"

"Kyle, but don't change the subject….I think you've bitten my mom..like two days ago?"

I gasped and looked through his memories. His mom matched the woman I had bitten that had been mixed in with the tourists. "Wow, talk about awkward."

"Yeah, seriously. Can you really not think of a better excuse for the bite then a barbeque fork fell on her in the hardware store? Even I thought my mom wasn't that clumsy."

"I was under pressure! I had to drink just enough blood not to knock her unconscious and get her and her daughter away from a group of vampires in quick enough time that they wouldn't noticed there was two missing bodies from the pile okay!"

"Why don't you just suck your victims dry? Isn't that a bit easier?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Kill your little sister? I couldn't…she still has a life ahead of her."

"So does my mom, did you think of that? Or me? Or any of your victims?"

"I've only killed one guy…and it was an accident." I said, sitting down.

"So…you've just been surviving on drinking their blood and erasing their thoughts of you?"

"I can survive on human food and forest take out," He looked confused so I helped him out, "I hunt and drink animal's blood."

"So…that sounds slightly disturbing." He replied with a small smile and I shrugged.

"Yeah…look, are you going to keep this a secret?" I couldn't handle this small chitchat anymore, "Because I don't really want to get disintegrated into ash…or whatever a half-vampire can be turned into." I sat down on the ground and ran a hand through my hair. He sighed and sat down beside me. His hand came off his neck and I noticed it had stopped bleeding.

"Look, I'll keep it a secret, as long as you keep your teeth off my neck." Kyle smiled.

I gave him a pained expression, "I can't promise that. You smell so _good_." I ended with a groan and he sniffed his armpit jokingly.

"Thanks?"

"You smell better than most people. Your blood smells so good I'm surprised I didn't attack you right there in that room." I explained, internally blushing. This sounded so wrong. If we weren't talking about blood, he'd probably think I had a stalker issue. This is why I kept to myself all these years. Talking to humans normally is emotionally draining with trying to keep them calm.

"Okay. I'll change it to as long as you don't kill me or make pass me out. I don't do this for just any girl you know." He said lightly and I rolled my eyes.

"You don't even know my name. Why the heck would you give me such allowance?"

"Because I want to know your name." He replied with a grin and I rolled my eyes.

"It's Edelle."

"Cool." He stood up and wobbled slightly before regaining his balance, my guess due to the blood loss "Alright, so I assume you'll be checking up on me often to insure I don't spill your secret?" He looked hopeful and I just shook my head, chuckling darkly.

"Not too often or my vampire roommates might figure out what's happening." I wrapped a shield around the part of his thoughts where he thought about me, hoping it'd stick around even when I wasn't around. I doubted it, but it couldn't hurt to try.

"That's too bad. You know, you don't look like a vampire."

"Trust me, you'd know a full on vampire if you saw them. They're extremely pale and sparkle, yes sparkle, in the sunlight. Also their eyes change depending on the status of their thirst." I explained before standing up myself, "I have to go…I'll see you tomorrow unless I'm heading to a random country."

"One last question, can I have your number? I mean, in case my family has to sue you due to me dying from blood loss." Kyle joked and I rolled my eyes

"I'll call you if need be." I turned and started to walk away.

"Umm… don't I need to give you my number?" He asked, confused. I looked over my shoulder and smiled.

"I already have it." I left to head back to the castle.

**A/N Awwww, teehee, this is so amusing. :P Again, reviews. : pleading Jacob puppy dog face, but feminine : lol.**


	17. Chapter 17

**a/n blllahhhhh. Okay, sorry for not updating for a bit…except I'm in a bit of a funk when it comes to writing. PLUS it's the week before school and my life starts up again…. Has anyone tried to do grade seven piano all in one week? Yeah, I don't think so. Lol. So. Here's the chapter. Review… PLEASE. **

**Chapter Seventeen **

Aro hadn't decided whether he should send me next, so the next day I planned to head out again. I went to my temporary room to get changed. Soon I was wearing black shorts with a black tank top with strings of black beads crossing the front. On my head I had a black fedora with red roses embroidered on it. I also was wearing high heeled boots that went up to my knees. I took my iPod of the charger and switched it to a new playlist before I left my room, only to be stopped by Jane.

"Where are you going?" Jane asked me, and I instantly was on my guard.

"Out."

"You know that we're not allowed to drink inside the city correct? You could get burned alive for that."

I rolled my eyes, "Duh, I'm not an idiot. I'm going for some human food…I'm craving a burger."

"I'm watching you..."

I snickered, "Right, well…it's sunny. So have fun sticking to the shadows." I then left.

I went to a payphone and called Kyle's cell phone number, "So, you busy today?" I asked with a smile and I heard his laughter.

"No…except I do have school."

"But you have a spare right now. You're in grade twelve; you can skip a day or two."

"Uh, yeah…if my mom doesn't beat me up."

I sighed, "Fine. Your lunch period is in five minutes right?"

"How did you…never mind. Why, you want to go out for lunch with me?" Kyle teased, "Or rather, I'd be the lunch."

"Sure, since you asked." I teased right back, "come on. I'm bored...I'll buy you a burger."

"Fine…I assume you know what school I'm at?" He asked sarcastically and I chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm almost to your front entrance." I replied and he started to panic.

"Don't!"

I raised an eyebrow, hating phones because it meant that I couldn't hear his thoughts, "Why not?"

"Because…there are a lot of guys at my school who are interested in American girls…" He explained and I just chuckled.

"Uh huh…sure." I walked through the entrance and froze, realizing too late that this was the entrance to the cafeteria. Everyone's eyes shot towards me and I felt like I was a new kid…and I didn't even go to this school!

Kyle ran over to me and shrugged sheepishly, "Sorry…" He grabbed on to my arm and tugged me towards the door, "Let's just get going."

We started walking towards the restaurant and I couldn't resist teasing him, "You know that I'll probably be labeled as your girlfriend right? You tugging on my arm like that…"

"Or an annoying family relative." He replied with laughter, before he went serious, "I figured something out."

I looked at him, amused. "What?"

He looked down at his feet, "Well, read my mind…figure it out."

"Uh no, I want you to suffer. What's up?"

"Well, I figure that you can't just get my blood for free…be my girlfriend." He blurted out and I just shook my head.

"Wow, greatest pick up line ever," I said sarcastically, "Want my blood? Only after a date… what's up with that?"

"I'm serious!" He exclaimed, "I like you…and I don't want to be just a meal to you."

I shook my head again, "You really are an idgit! I'm half vampire! I could snap you like a twig, and you wouldn't know if I felt remorse over it or not!"

"You're half human too!" He argued, "Shouldn't you get in touch with that side of you too?"

"By dating you?" I scoffed, "I don't date! I like being alone."

"Then why did you call me today?" Kyle challenged me, and I was stumped.

"That doesn't mean I like you!" I argued and he raised his eyebrows.

"Oh really?" He stopped walking and grabbed my hand. "You sure about that?"

I narrowed my eyes and pulled him into an alleyway. I grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off the ground easily, "Watch the cockiness Kyle," I hissed at him, "I don't need this."

He looked down at me, "You know, you look good from this angle too." He joked. I rolled my eyes and dropped him.

"Seriously. You don't want me to be your girlfriend. Being with a vampire, even one that is a half a vampire is just drama, drama, drama. Trust me. My parents were like that, and my mom nearly died at least twice every bookquite a few times during their dating time, including during my birth." I looked at how this was affecting him, and was ready to punch him when he just shrugged.

"But they're happy now right? Well, if it wasn't for the fact you ran away." He replied and I flinched.

"I haven't run away." I snapped back and he gave me a disbelieving look.

"Righhht…you just happen to be in Italy by yourself and you get a look of homesickness every time you mention your family…"

Stupid observant human. "That doesn't mean I ran away. Perhaps I'm on a vacation."

Kyle shrugged, "Whatever. Look, I want to take you out to dinner where you're dressed to the nines and I try to impress you with things you already read in my mind. Even when you were sucking on my neck I thought you were damn cute," He paused, "That sentence sounded really kinky, but you know what I mean."

I laughed, "Yeah, I know what you mean." We got to the restaurant and ordered our food. He looked at me, surprised.

"You can eat human food? Why do you drink uh...you know..." He didn't want our conversation to be overheard.

"Because it's so delicious? Food is good, it keeps me fed…but there's something about the thrill and satisfying taste of blood." I smirked at him, "Yours just happens to really, really, taste good."

"Uh…thanks. But I'm cutting you off." He teased, and I raised my eyebrows at him, "Until you agree to be my girlfriend, you're done."

"And what's stopping me from just taking it?"

"Your conscience?"

I chuckled, "According to my dad, I don't have a soul. So."

He looked at me weirdly, "Your dad told you that you don't have a soul? That's kind of mean…"

"Well, he didn't say it to me to my face."

"Oh right. The whole deal you have…how does that work anyway?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I'll tell you once I know you won't unintentionally tell any vampires who could hold it against me." I said with a smile, and he scoffed at me.

"Seriously…when would I have an opportunity to tell a vampire?"

"On an overcast or rainy day." I joked as the waiter brought our food before disappearing again…but not before checking me out obviously.

"I won't tell anyone. Come on, I'm curious." He pleaded.

"Fine. Music." I said, and he looked at me oddly.

"Music?"

"Music. If you've noticed, I either have an iPod glued to my ear at all times, or I wear a lot of clinky jewelry. If one made it that I couldn't make any type of rhythm or melody….I'd be screwed."

"Huh. I play guitar."

"Almost every guy from Washington to New York between the ages of eleven and thirty-five say that they can play guitar. Do you play well?" I asked and he shrugged.

"My mom says I'm good." He said cheekily before looking at me, "Do you ever just want peace? Just, not know what everyone is thinking?"

I thought about it and shook my head, "no. I'm a curious busybody. I feel naked when I don't have my power." I laughed bitterly, "My dad actually wanted to make it that I couldn't use the power when I was a baby…it was my mom who convinced him it was okay. Little did she know it made me think I was going to die."

"but you love your family?"

"Yes. That's why I won't ever let them know my decision." He looked confused, so I enlightened him, "My family is what we say vegetarians. Except for the occasional slip-up, they try and protect human life so they stick to drinking animal blood." For some reason I felt like I was suffering from déjà vu… except that it's me instead of my father explaining this in a restaurant, and it's not to my mother but to my singer,

"I…I made a mistake and killed someone. I enjoyed it a little too much, the drinking of human blood I mean, and didn't want to go back. The problem is, that I know how disappointed my family was whenever my other family members slipped up, so I didn't want them to know." I explained and wiped hastily at my eyes. Kyle took hold of my hand gently.

"Aren't they worried about you though? Wouldn't they rather know your screw-ups then have you disappear suddenly? Have you called them since you've left?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, "I left…what, like a week ago? I sent a few emails to my twin, and she's invited me to her wedding…I'm guessing she told her fiancé that unless I was there she wouldn't be getting married…so it's not like I won't see them soon."

"So you'll go to the wedding, then what? Just disappear again?"

I chuckled uneasily, "Like they'll let me. I'll need an excuse to escape. . . I can't exactly say I'm rooming with vampires they think are evil."

Kyle grinned, "Let me be your excuse."

I looked at him in disbelief, "Pardon me?"

"Just say you have a boyfriend in Italy who you can't leave because he wants to stick around his family."

"Uh, first off. It's me. Like they'd believe I have a boyfriend. And second off, I wouldn't dare mention Italy, because then someone will be tipped off on what I'm actually doing. Italy is avoided like a plague with my family, due to some experiences they'd rather not redo."

"Then take me with you, and we'll just say I'm a military kid. We won't have to mention Italy at all."

"Except you haven't had practice thinking about other things!" I argued, "My dad can read your thoughts as well. The thoughts you think in his presence he'll know."

"Then I'll practice with you." He pleaded and I looked at him like he really was an idiot.

"so, you apparently want to be my boyfriend _so_ bad that you're willing to go to the home of a family of vampires? You'd be willing to train your thoughts AND you'd be wearing a tux? You're that desperate for a girlfriend?"

He paused, "You didn't say anything about a tux."

"trust me, with my aunt, You'd be lucky to get a tux. Since this is partly a Native American wedding, you might need to wear a headdress if she's in a certain decorating mood."

"Then tux is fine." Kyle replied with a smile. "so, you'll let me go?"

I placed my hand over my eyes and simply just groaned. He laughed, "I'll take that as a yes."


	18. Chapter 18

**a/n wow another chapter in a week…despite it being a busy week. . . see? I told you reviews make me write more. :P anyway, here's chapter eighteen, hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter Eighteen **

During the next few weeks I barely saw Kyle, since I was going left and right for Aro, much to my displeasure. But the thing that sucked more about going to Egypt to find a coven that was hiding a vampire who could manipulate nature and not telling Aro because it'd be the downfall of the coven, was the fact that Kyle was sticking to his no blood thing. I have seen pretty much every coven that was friends with my family, and I couldn't release my stress with a good neck biting. Renesmee had emailed me telling me the date of the wedding and told me due to my running away; I'm not allowed to wear black.

Jane was watching me like a hawk every day, trying to figure out who I kept texting. I told her it was just a friend from the United States. I had gotten a new phone so that my parents couldn't track my texts, and I was taking money out in places that we stopped off at in between covens. I felt like a spy, but really, I was scared of meeting one of my parents during one of my missions because I made a mistake of leaving a paper trail.

I was in Italy again, and very frustrated. During the last few weeks I had been snacking on different sorts of people, and I had yet found a type of person that leaves me as satisfied as Kyle's blood. My mood was slowly growing towards an irritated grizzly bear, and I couldn't take it anymore. I donned some shorts and a tank top; put my hair in a ponytail, put a earphone in, turned on my iPod before heading over to Kyle's house. This was probably the first time I wasn't wearing any black…I was even wearing flip-flops.

I rang the doorbell and his mom answered the door with a smile, "You must be Edelle." She expressed, before her brow crinkled in concentration, "Have we met before?"

I realized then I hadn't erased myself from her memory completely. I was still in there, but the memory was so muddled it just seemed like a dream, or déjà vu. "No, I don't believe so," I lied efficiently, "Is Kyle home?"

"Yes, he's up in his room."

"Up the stairs on the left?" I asked, and she looked at me, startled, so I tacked on,"Or on the right?"

She chuckled, "Just follow the stench."

I walked into the house as she returned to the kitchen, but I was stopped by Kyle's little sister, "I'm Lily, and you're a vampire." She said lightly, and I realized that she remembered it. I had forgotten to erase her memories…wait, I did…except her mind had remembered me and had replayed the scene to her in a dream. What was with this family? That means I'd have to actually be careful about what I say with them? Fabulous.

"oh? And why do you think this?" I asked cheerfully, "I'm out in the daytime and haven't disintegrated into ashes."

She gave me a look that only a seven year old can adorably do, "So? Listen, if you turn my brother into a vampire, you'll have to answer to me." She pointed to her chest and glared at me. I chuckled.

"I'll keep that in mind. What if another vampire changes him then?" I asked seriously, and she smiled, showing off a gap in her teeth.

"Then that's fine. As long as I'm changed too! My brother shouldn't be alone," her eyebrow crinkled, "How did you erase my mother's thoughts of you?"

"Uh…she probably listened to a really good song that relieved her stress." I replied before looking up the stairs, "Listen, I came here to see your brother. Are we okay?"

She studied me before nodding, "Yeah, we're okay. You're really pretty." She went off skipping towards the Wii that had been left on. I shook my head before going up the stairs. I looked into Kyle's room and chuckled.

"So what's this stench your mom's talking about? It smells irresistible to me." I replied, my throat searing. He put away the book he was reading and smiled at me.

"You look cute." He replied. I rolled my eyes as I walked in and shut the door. I sat on his bed and groaned.

"I can't stand it! I'm craving your blood so badly!" I whined and looked at him, "Just oneeee little sip?"

He laughed, "Nope." He said, making the 'p' pop, "You know the deal."

I sulked, realizing I was echoing my mother's feelings about marriage. . . but she wanted to be changed by Dad, Kyle just wants me to be his girlfriend, "Fine! I'll be your girlfriend until I don't need your blood anymore." I begrudgingly responded and he shook his head, hiding a smile.

"Then I'll just work hard to make sure I stay 'irristible'." He teased and I looked at him.

"So I can bite you?" I replied excitedly, my smile growing larger. He grinned and opened his arms.

"Come on. Don't make a mess though."

I went over to him and straddled him, one knee on either side of his waist, "Don't scream in agony, you'll scare your sister," I told him with a smile before leaning and biting the left side of his neck. He groaned in pain, and his hands clasped on to my hips, obviously trying to hold in his pain reaction. I felt bad for his pain, but not enough to actually stop. I drank his blood, feeling ecstasy over how good it tasted.

I was almost done when I realized too late that his mom's thoughts were intent on checking up on us. She looked in on us, and paused when she saw I was on top of her son. She couldn't see Kyle's face of pain due to my head being in the way, but she obviously saw his hands tight against my waist. "Ahem." She coughed and I sprang away, and watched as Kyle hid his neck with a casual hand.

"what's up mom?" He asked and she looked at him disapprovingly.

"You know my rule about when girls are in the house that I'd like the door kept open. So that…it's not your sister walking in on something that she wouldn't see." She smiled at me, but her thoughts were showing she now thought of me as a hussy that was trying to take her son's virtue, "I came to ask if you'll be staying for supper Edelle."

"Sure ma'am, I'd be happy to." I was impressed with her honesty. She had come to ask that, but now she was regretting that, but she still asked.

"Good." She nodded and left, keeping the door open by a few inches. I looked at Kyle, whose face was horrified.

"She thought we were…"

"Uh yeah." I started laughing, "I'm now a hussy in her eyes." I went over to his desk and got him a few Band-Aids. I handed him them, "I'd rather be that then a vampire in her eyes personally."

He applied the Band-aids to his neck, "Well, that's true. So, since you're already a hussy in my mom's eyes and you're now my girlfriend, "he waggled his eyebrows at me and I shoved him lightly.

"No, because I have something I want to ask you." He looked at me curiously, and I smiled, "So how many girls have you had in your room that your mom has made that rule?"

He laughed, "Oh you know, there was this one girl when I was five…" He shook his head and gazed at me seriously, "You're the only girl who has made me look twice."

My eyes widened and I couldn't help the blush that crossed my face. His eyes widened as well, "Did you just _blush_?"

I hid my cheeks and glared at him, "No."

He leaned over and kissed my hand that covered my left cheek, "That's cute. You don't need to hide it."

"It's the curse of my mother. She blushed at everything." I told him, and removed my hands from my face.

"Well, I'll have to thank your mom then." Kyle teased and I snapped my fingers.

"which reminds me…your family is going on a trip next week right?"

"yeah…but I'm staying because I have school." Kyle replied and I grinned.

"Well, now you have a wedding to go to."

"wow, that's a quite wedding." He remarked and I shrugged.

"Not so bad. I'm sure Aunt Alice had it all ready within two days."

He grabbed my arm and I allowed him to pull me into his lap. He started playing with my hand as he asked, "Describe your family to me. I don't want them to know everything about me when I know nothing about them."

"You'll be a surprise. All Ness said to Alice was I was bringing a guest with me. She didn't say anything about you, because she doesn't know anymore," I replied, though I knew Renesmee probably suspected more.

"Okay, but I still want to know about them."

I leaned back onto his shoulder so I could look up at him while I talked, "Well, Rosalie is so gorgeous you'll probably look at her and forget completely about me…"

"Doubt it."

I glared up at him, "Don't interrupt. She's married to Emmett, who'll probably do some sort of trick on you. He'll probably make a bet with Jasper on something or another. Jasper is married to Alice and can read and manipulate emotions. Alice can see the future based on decisions, but can't see any of the werewolves or Ness and me. Then there are my grandparents Carlisle and Esme. .. Carlisle is a doctor in a hospital and Esme plays the mom role. Then there's my parents. Edward can read your thoughts and Bella can block any type of mental vampire power, except half-vampires like Ness and I can get through."

"Yeah, so four of them have powers…what are their personalities like?" He asked and I smiled mischeviously.

"They're _very_ protective of me and Renesmee. If you don't treat me right, you'll probably be drained of blood."

"…you said that they're vegetarians, so I'm not falling for that." He grinned at me and I chuckled.

"Well, sometimes they have slipups. Nah, they'd probably do some sort of thing to deal with you." I replied, "Oh! And my Grandpa Charlie is the Police Chief, so he'd look the other way."

He laughed uneasily, "Uh…huh. Well, that just means I have to get them to like me."

"well, Esme will love you because you are the first guy to get me smile. Carlilse will like you because he likes everyone. Emmett will like you once you start joking back at him. Oh, and my dad? Will probably never like you." I teased lightly, "The only reason why he likes Jacob is because Jacob imprinted on Ness…but even then Edward still has the urge to kill Jacob sometimes."

Kyle chuckled, "What's imprinting?"

"It's…my family describes it like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. It's a love so binding, so forever…so….constricting. Jacob goes into withdrawals if he's not with Renesmee for a certain amount of time and he does everything to make her happy. Even if it's his death she wants, he'd jump off the nearest cliff. Of course, he'd survive but that's not the point. It's a love that's so phsycholigcally wrong that it causes most people to become nauseated once they realize it's a forever sort of deal. If my sister wasn't so happy about it, I would have been gone ages ago," I explained, and noticed he was looking at me in amusement, "What?"

"So now I know that romantic dinners will cause you to slap me." He replied casually and I rolled my eyes.

"I like romantic stuff…it's just, so overdone sometimes. I'd rather have a guy hand me a crispy crème and say he loved me more than a box of donuts then be lavished with red roses and a romantic dinner by candlelight."

"I'll keep that in mind." He smiled and kissed the top of my head just as his mother called us for dinner, "Well, for now you'll just have to deal with eating with my family. Come on." He lifted me easily off of him and stood up. I raised my eyebrows.

"You're pretty strong for a human."

"You're not that heavy Edelle. You're slim." He replied with a grin and took my hand. "Come on. Let's go eat."

"Fine, but if your mom thinks of me as a hussy again we're done." I teased and he just laughed.

"Don't worry, if she does just nudge me and I'll reprimand her for it."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Wow, long time no write! Months have gone by, so here's another chapter. You all can thank Book-Nerd 4 lyfe for reviewing and reminding me I do have people who are interested in updates still.. so here it is. :P **

**Chapter Nineteen**

I looked at Kyle, unbelieving we were on our way back to my home. It had been less than a month, yet it felt so much longer. The last time I sucked his blood was when I agreed to be his girlfriend, since I didn't want him to be healing still when he met my parents. I mean, talk about giving away our situation a little too easy. "So, are you ready to meet them?" I asked as the seatbelt light came on and the captain's voice announced we were about to have some turbulence.

"Sure." He looked a little nervous, but that was normal for any human boy right? He kissed my knuckle on my left hand. He hasn't tried to kiss me on the mouth yet, and I wasn't sure if it was because he was scared to. I was only a bit worried about that. It wasn't as if I had to worry about biting him venomously, so I only had to worry about the biting part. Still, I didn't even know if I liked him enough to actually _kiss_ him. We had good conversations and his mother had warmed up to me once she realized that I played with his sister almost as much as hanging out with Kyle, but did I really want a real relationship with a human?

Kyle interrupted my thoughts, "You look pretty, by the way." He told me warmly and I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks. You'll do fine Kyle." I assured him, and he looked cockily at me.

"Of course, are you thinking I'm nervous?" He asked and I chuckled.

"Congrats, you kept it out of your frontal thoughts. Remember though, I can read _all_ your thoughts. Including the dream you had last night about my father killing you in the woods…which is funny, since the guy you imagined looked more like Emmett than my dad." I teased and he lightly punched me in the arm, before wincing jokingly as he shook out his hand.

"Shut up Elle-de-hide. I meant it you do look extremely pretty. Not wearing black I see." He replied with a smile. I looked down with an embarrassed smirk.

"I suppose I have to make it seem like you're a good influence." I softly spoke, studying my dress. I was wearing a yellow dress that had white lace. My jewelry was expensive, while my shoes were light pink with little bows on the piece that went over my toes. It was pretty, but I haven't worn these colours since I first dressed myself. I was unsure about it, but if Kyle said I looked pretty…

As if he was reading my vulnerable thoughts, he took hold of my chin gently to make me look at him. "Show them with how you act that I'm a good influence," He quietly told me, searching my eyes to read my emotions, "You look pretty in all colours, but the reason why I like you was how beautiful you made the colour black look."

"Black is a shade," I told him, causing him to lean closer in, so that our faces were only a breath apart.

"I know you have an extra pair of clothing in your carry on. Go get changed into something _you_ want to wear."

I smiled at him, relieved that he thought so. I pecked him lightly on the lips, clearly surprising him. Giving him a cheeky smile, I replied, "Than I will go change." I took my purse and slung it over my shoulder as I headed for the airplane washroom, lightly touching my lips as I did so. I could hear Kyle's thoughts, and I was a bit smug of the fact that he was dwelling on how sweet that light kiss was. What worried me was how my thoughts were almost echoing his.

I quickly got changed in the bathroom, into a black mesh dress with lace on the sides, instantly feeling as if I was putting on a second skin. I put my hair in a messy bun, just wanting to keep it out of the way. I switched shoes into heels that were black and had sparkly tiny gems all over them. My jewelry was changed as well, to a black pendant and earrings that were three pebble drops. At a knock on the door, I opened it to find an airplane attendant. She blinked than smiled, "We're beginning our decent, if you could get back to your seat please."

I nodded and grabbed my bag before departing back to Kyle. He smiled at me, "Much better." He told me with a grin, causing me to roll my eyes as I buckled myself into my seat. I took a deep breath, causing him to take hold my hand.

"You'll do fine," He assured me, causing me to smile.

"I'll do fine? I'm worried about you! I'm bringing you to the lion's den, and worse of all, my father. It took him years to get used to my sister and her fiancé…and he was only partly human. What's he going to say about me dating a full human? He'll see his history repeating."

Kyle shrugged, "so? It's your life."

I didn't respond to that as the airplane flew closer to the ground. Kyle sighed and wrapped a reassuring arm around my shoulders, "Will you just be optimistic once in your life?" He asked teasingly, causing me to flinch.

"Sorry, I've always been a glass half empty type of gal." I snapped, causing him to chuckle, which infuriated me, "What's so funny?"

"You. You're adorable when you're angry." He whispered, causing me to punch him. When he winced, I smiled viciously.

"That wasn't even my full strength darling. Don't forget what you're dating."

"Who." He corrected as the airplane hit the ground. When it came to a full stop and the attendant gave the okay, I grabbed our bags from the storage compartment. As we walked off the plane into the terminal, he looked at the bags in confusion.

"Again, why didn't we bring actual luggage?"

I smiled at him, "because my family has enough products at home that aren't used, including clothes. Bringing more would be an insult. These are just props so we aren't taken aside by security for suspicion of terrorism."

As soon as we stepped outside, I was pulled into a hug, and Kyle was pushed off to the side. I smiled up at Emmett, who was grinning a little too scarily at my boyfriend. "Hey little niece. How's the runaway life treating you?"

I pushed away with a chuckle, "Fine Emmett. Thanks for picking us up."

"Why did you pick me to get you?" He questioned as he grabbed my bag and lifted it over his shoulder. I smiled at Kyle, who wasn't looking as intimidated as he was thinking.

"Because I knew you wouldn't cause too much of a scene. You don't like people figuring out where that smell actually is coming from." I teased as we headed towards his jeep. He glanced at Kyle.

"So who's the shrimp?" He asked, causing Kyle to raise an eyebrow.

"At least I don't rival the size of a great whale." He drily stated, trying to play it cool. Meanwhile, his thoughts were going, _dear god don't kill me. _

Emmett smirked, "You have a big mouth for someone who's only been alive for eighteen years. Or are you hoping for an early death? This is what you're going to get when her dad finds out you're dating a minor."

Kyle was confused, "Minor? I thought you said you were eighteen Edelle."

I groaned at Emmett's face as he realized he found gold, "What's wrong Edelle? Didn't tell your boy toy that you've only been alive for six, seven years?"

I looked at Kyle, who returned the gaze weakly, "Edelle?"

"Get in the jeep, I'll explain on the way." I glared at my uncle, "Thanks Emmett."

"Anytime. I think communication in relationships is important." He said cheerfully, his thoughts telling me that he did mean that to have a double meaning. Despite the fact he was acting normal, he was as frustrated and confused about my leaving as my parents were. Seeing their faces through his thoughts pained me. I knew it'd hurt them, but seeing the images in his perfect memory made it more clear.

Emmett graciously let me drive, which showed me how much he truly missed me in the last few weeks. As we were driving, I looked in the review mirror at Kyle, who was still a little perturbed. "I grew fast." I explained quietly, "my family thought my sister and I would only have fifteen years at most. I told you that my power once made me think I was going to die…which is true. My family never out right told Renesmee and I that we were immortal, but I heard it in their thoughts."

I glanced at my uncle, not surprised he was feeling a bit ashamed, "So that's why you went emo since birth and stuck away from the family…" He spoke quiet enough that Kyle couldn't hear him.

"I didn't want you to miss me." I quietly spoke back, and he gave me a look.

"And how did that work out?" He asked, but I didn't give him an answer since Kyle was talking again.

"So, you're the same age as my sister? No wonder you like playing with her." He joked, and that stung a bit.

"I'm not a child in anything but the years I've been on this earth. My mind works like an adult."

"An adult, Edelle? Really? More like a bitter old man one day, and a thirteen year old diva the next." Emmett teased, and he started laughing. If it wasn't for the fact that Kyle was sitting behind Emmett's chair, I would have ran his side of the jeep into a tree.

Kyle sighed and shrugged, "Whatever." His mind was working overtime though, and his thoughts were geared towards me. _Edelle…I'm fine with it. Yeah, it's weird, but come on; you aren't exactly the normal girl next door you know? You drank my blood the first time we met; I shouldn't be surprised by anything you tell me. _

I smiled back at him, and at that moment, his thoughts changed, and this time, he verbalized them, "Edelle? The road?"

I smirked at Emmett, who smiled, but kept looking straight at the road. He knew this trick of mine, as did every member in the family. "Chill Kyle. I'm seeing the road through Emmett's thoughts, and seeing it through every car that is on this road as well. I've never crashed while having a conversation with someone in the back seat," I told Kyle, "Of course, I have to make it look to the other drivers that I am indeed paying attention, but that's another story."

"Remember that one old lady Edelle? I could have sworn she was having a heart attack while watching you for that thirty seconds when you were driving and bickering with Alice."

I shrugged modestly, and feeling a bit of pride at the awe that was shining from Kyle. "My girlfriend's pretty cool." He said aloud, causing Emmett to laugh.

"So you are dating a human? None of us guessed this! Then again, I suppose it's alright. No risk of turning him into a vampire if things get frisky in the bedroom." Emmett joked, causing Kyle to turn red and for me to turn into a beacon.

"Emmett! We've only been dating for a few weeks."

"And how did you get out of your shell enough to actually get a guy to ask you out? Did you threaten him into it?"

"Emmett, that's a little uncalled for," Kyle spoke from the back seat, "That is my girlfriend you're talking to," I started to smile, but then Kyle added, "she threatened me _because_ I wanted to date her."

Emmett paused, then laughed, "It's kind of scary how much you take after your dad Edelle."

I didn't respond, but was putting a thought in Kyle's head, _be on your guard Kyle. _"We're almost within Dad's hearing range, right?"

"Oh yeah, and he'll be straining to hear the thoughts of his baby girl and her safe return." Emmett told me softly, so I put a veil over Kyle's thoughts, but left my thoughts free. For the moment anyway. I looked at Emmett, feeling a pang of sadness that I was to leave again after the wedding.

"Then I'll let him listen." I looked at Kyle, "You'll like my family Kyle. Emmett seems to approve of you."

"Not quite. I'm going to need your last name Kyle."

"Why?" Kyle questioned, and Emmett's smile turned a little sadistic.

"So we can do a background check. After all, how do we know you're not a vampire hunter ready to slay Edelle when she least expects it? I watched Buffy the Vampire Slayer, I know how it works. You act all naive and innocent than BAM," Emmett hit the dashboard, "poor Edelle is disintegrated."

I shook my head, and Kyle chuckled, "No worries. I have nothing to hide." But his thoughts were thinking differently, _Edelle, if they find out I'm in Italy, they'll know exactly where I am."_

I smiled at him reassuringly, _I thought of that. Your location is safe…for now anyway. I doubt my family will go hard-core into trying to find out your background…after all, I'm home. _ That last bit was for my father's benefit as well, because I could hear his thoughts straining to hear my own, and we were almost reaching the edge of his boundary. I had no idea how this was going to go, but I hoped that it ended without bloodshed. However, with Alice planning the wedding, I had no idea if that hope was realistic.

**A/n I don't know how you guys feel about this, but I didn't personally think it was worth the wait...but just wait. I have plans. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty (Kyle's POV)**

I swallowed, before looking at Edelle. It was tricky, having her as a girlfriend. Knowing that she knew every thought was going through my mind; knowing that I find her eyes more beautiful than Alaskan mountains in a sunrise, or that I was worried that I would not get out of here alive. She smiled at me and held my hand. Most girls I knew were always whimpering about being cold, but if Edelle ever said that, I'd know she was just trying to have an excuse to hold my hand. After all, she was warmer than someone with a life-threatening fever.

She inserted a thought into my mind, while she was chatting away with Emmett. _Kyle, I will be blocking your thoughts until my father requests I stop. You'll be a little surprise for my family since Emmett didn't call ahead with the news. _Great, a surprise. IT's almost like she wants me to get killed. She looked at me with surprise and shook her head. Right. It's too bad that she couldn't block my thoughts from herself.

She blinked, before looking thoughtful. Then her forehead furrowed, as it always does when she's concentrating on something. A moment later she leaned over to whisper in my ear, "We'll try it later. For now, I need to hear your thoughts for when Dad does."

Understandable. We turned into their driveway and my jaw dropped at their house. I figured that Edelle had some money tucked away, but I never thought her family was loaded. The cars that were in the garage gave that away. Emmett stopped the jeep and I got out first, before walking around to open Edelle's door for her. She kissed me on the cheek before warily looking at the house. "Do me a favour?" she murmured, almost too low for me to hear.

"Sure, anything."

"Don't fall in love with my sister." She told me, causing me to chuckle as we walked into the house. Immediately, I was pushed off to the side again as this little pixie came jumping at Edelle, pulling her into a hug.

"Edelle! You are so cruel! I wasn't sure if you were going to show up, but then Nessie assured me you would. I had to make you a dress just to be sure, but this! How was I supposed to know that you had brought a guest?" I assumed this was Alice, but I was slightly surprised that she noticed me. Of course, I definitely noticed the two standing off to the side, staring at Edelle with a little bit more than a pint of sadness in their eyes. I walked over to them, with a smile on my face.

"You must be Edelle's pare…" my eyes widened. I couldn't remember if we had agreed to ease them into the knowledge of what I know. I shrugged it away, though her father looked a bit frustrated. "I'm Kyle. It's a nice place you all have going here."

"This is Esme and Carlisle's place." Bella informed me, "We have a house a bit ways from here. Privacy reasons."

I nodded, before holding my hand out to Edward, "It's a pleasure to meet you ." It seemed awkward to me to call him this, since he looked the same age as I did, but I was taught good manners, so good manners I will use. Also, I knew that he was definitely older than me by a lot.

Edward looked at my hand and slowly reached out to grasp it, but Edelle had slipped away from Alice and quickly took hold of my hand and pulled it behind her back. "Now Daddy, he is not like Jacob. He won't heal quickly if you do a firm handshake with him." She told him lightly, but nothing could erase the frown that was on his face.

"Where have you been? We've been worried out of our minds."

"And losing sleep over me too no doubt." Edelle said lightly, causing her mother to snap at her.

"Edelle! You are a member of this family, and don't forget that! IF it wasn't for the fact that Renesmee said not to worry and you'd be showing up here for the wedding, I'd be searching the world over for you."

My girlfriend bristled, "I see. So the note I left had nothing to do with you leaving it alone. You only listened to what Renesmee says."

Edward opened his mouth to respond, and I was ready to jump behind a couch for cover, when a soft voice came from behind us.

"Now everyone, we have a visitor." I turned and saw someone who actually was above the age of twenty. She smiled softly at me and held out her hand, before gesturing, "Follow me Kyle, I'll get you something to eat. You must be famished."

I smiled, "Thanks, but it wouldn't be proper to leave Edelle out with the wolves."

"Someone call our name?" A few guys came in with tanned skin and an easy smile came through the door, wearing only a pair of shorts. Edelle broke out into a smile, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"Seth! Embry! Quil!" She released my hand to hug the man that came in. "Can you please tell my parents I'm grown up and I can leave?"

A woman walked in with a scowl, "If you didn't act your age, sure. But leaving a note and disappearing for no reason? That's definitely the seven year old in you talking."

Edelle crossed her arms, "Aww, Leah, did you miss me?" She asked a little too sweetly. Leah appeared in front of her face, a snarl almost ready to appear.

"You caused your sister grief! Which, in turn, caused Jacob grief!"

"Enough!" Everyone froze and looked at Esme, who wasn't smiling anymore. "We haven't fought like this for years, and it's not time to start now; there are too many people in this house for the conversations that need to happen. Alice, take the workers you need and go work on the wedding. Everyone else, get out of my house except for Edelle, Kyle, Edward and Bella."

It took a moment, but everyone cleared out. Esme sighed and looked at Carlisle, "Sometimes I think we need a bigger place. Even this house in the middle of a forest is too small."

"We have a lot of friends and family Esme." He escorted her out the door before closing it, leaving Edelle and I alone with her parents. Who weren't looking happy at all.

"Edelle. Why did you leave?" her father asked quietly, "And please answer honestly."

I knew that was not going to happen. She shrugged. "I got tired of living here. That's all."

"We would have gotten you an apartment, or let you leave with our blessing. You didn't have to cut yourself off!" Bella spoke quietly, causing Edelle to sigh.

"Mom, you wouldn't understand. You've never understood me. Since day one. So I left. I took some cash, grabbed some clothes and left for awhile. And I plan to leave once this thing is done."

"Where are you living? Can you give us that at least?" She asked, but Edward held up his hand.

"She's not going to give us anything Bella. She's even blocking her friend's thoughts."

Edelle blinked, before smiling softly, vulnerability peeking out just a bit. "Mom, Dad. Let's just face it. I love you both, but I need to grow out of this stage I'm in, and I can't do it with you both trying to understand. I'm happy where I am. Can you please just accept that?"

Edward glanced over at me, and though I knew Edelle would have preferred me to keep my opinions to myself, I shook my head a bit. Edward took that exactly how I wanted him to. "Fine, but if you aren't happy at any point, and are missing home, you'll come back. Alright?"

Edelle nodded. He took a deep breath, pinching his nose in frustration before he snapped back into gear. "Since we didn't know about your guest, I supposed he'll have to stay in my old room, and you can stay in yours in the cottage."

I wasn't surprised when my brunette beauty laughed at that. "So you can separate him from me and pounce on him? No thanks. I'm sure you've gotten tips from Charlie over the years."

Edward smiled at that, "Sure. But I don't need a gun license. I have Emmett." He watched as I involuntarily shivered at the idea. Edelle wasn't impressed however.

"We'll be staying in the cottage together. He can stay in my room. You can't be a hypocrite daddy, at least I'm letting you know instead of hiding it." She told him with a smirk, causing Bella to chuckle.

"kind of makes you regret some of our decisions, doesn't it?" She asked her husband quietly, causing him to whisper back.

"I didn't know our daughter would be able to listen in on every memory!"

Edelle smiled before taking hold of my hand again, "Well, I'm going to show Kyle around," She hesitated before looking at them, "I don't say this enough, but I do honestly love you two."

As we walked away, I caught her mom staring at me with wide eyes, as if saying, _where did my daughter go?_

I smiled as Edelle took me into the kitchen, where Esme was waiting with a smile that only looked a bit anxious. "Welcome home dear." She pulled Edelle into a hug, before reaching over and hugging me as well, "Kyle, like I said, you must be famished. Could I get you two anything?"

"Actually…" Edelle hesitated and looked at me, before deciding something, "I really want to go hunt. Esme, you are the one I trust the most to ensure that the aunts and uncles don't get a hold of him?"

Her grandma smiled, "I'll make sure they don't eat him. I'll even protect him from the no doubt over-bearing questions your parents will have for him too."

Edelle grinned, "Is Jacob and Renesmee around? I probably should talk to the bridge to be, and threaten the groom."

"They're back at the reserve, Billy has something special for Renesmee…something like that."

Edelle nodded, "I'll go hunting along that way then, so I can catch them on their way back," She glanced at me, "You'll be alive when I come back?" she asked with a little smirk.

I placed my hand on the small of her back and kissed her soundly on the edge of her lips, smiling as she blinked in surprise, "I'll survive."

She stepped unsteadily backwards as Esme tossed her jeans and a black tshirt. "Don't be out too long Edelle." She advised her granddaughter as Edelle skipped out of the house. Esme then turned her gaze to me as Edward and Bella came into the kitchen, making me feel as if I was being herded into the kill. Especially when whom I could only guess to be Rosalie slipped in through the backdoor, which meant all my exits were covered.

"So," Rosalie spoke with a clear, no nonsense voice, "How did a little human succeed in what none of us could do, and caused Edelle to actually smile more than once in a five minute time period?"

I swallowed, before offering an awkward smile, "My dashing good looks?"

This caused all the vampires to chuckle, but Alice, who skipped in behind Rosalie, wasn't going to let me distract her, "If you were a vampire, we'd accept that. Yes, you are attractive, but no amount of looks can make Edelle wearing bright colours." Alice tossed the yellow dress onto the counter, the one that Edelle had earlier been wearing on the plane. This caused everyone to exchange looks.

"Wait…" Edward pinched his nose, which I started to think was a habit, before looking at me, "How serious are you two?"

I shrugged, "Serious enough to bring me here I guess."

Alice shook her head and started pacing, causing me to slightly enjoy this. Edelle was such a mysterious to them, and I seemed to be the expert. I could enjoy this, "That's not it…she looked surprise when you kissed her earlier…"

I chuckled, "Aunt Alice, were you being a peeping tom? I thought that was Edward's role." This caused an almost snarl to come out of Edward before I shrugged, "Yeah, Edelle mentioned something."

Rosalie shook her head, "An excuse to leave? After all, Kyle doesn't seem old enough to be out of school yet. So that means she can go back with him, and we can't exactly stop her."

Esme smiled softly before she started cooking something, I'm guessing for me since no one else ate food except for Nessie and Edelle. Emmett came crashing in, apparently not wanting to miss out on this conversation to do work for the wedding.

"Maybe she's sucking his blood?" I raised an eyebrow, keeping my surprise to the minimum, but that didn't mean everyone else didn't look surprised, "Come on guys, have you smelt him? He's almost as bad as Bella was!"

Edward shook his head, "No one is as good as Bella."

"Yeah, but she was your own personal singer. Perhaps Edelle found her own?"

I forced out a laugh, thankful that Edelle gave me those lessons on body language, not just on thoughts, "Are you saying Edelle's been sucking on me instead of just on animals? I thought you guys were vegetarians!"

Bella looked thoughtful, "Wouldn't he not be here then if she was sucking his blood? After all, Edward had a hard time around my blood for the first year or so…"

Alice shook her head, "But Edward knew there was either death or vampire for you if he did drink your blood…Edelle knows she's not venomous."

Edelle's mom pursed her lips, "I just don't think Edelle would have the self-control to stop. Edward almost didn't…and Edelle is in a place where she doesn't have family…she doesn't have to worry about tossing a body."

I raised my hand, "Um, can you guys stop talking about me like Edelle's going to suck my blood when I'm asleep?" Not to mention she's already done it before, "You guys are kind of freaking me out about my girlfriend."

Edward shook his head, "I still can't read his thoughts. Edelle's being mindful and sticking close."

"One of us could distract her and we could get some real answers out of the shrimp on where they are living." Emmett suggested, "All we need is his wallet, and a few thoughts to start us on what country, and we're golden."

"Stop it." Esme threw a dishtowel at Emmett, "You just earned dish duty. No breaking the plates this time to get out of it." She placed a sandwich in front of me, "Enjoy Kyle. And ignore them, they are used to playing the guessing game with Edelle, but they shouldn't play it in front of our guest." She sent a pointed look at everyone before they started to disperse, going back to all their jobs they had before. It took a moment, but Bella led Edward out of the kitchen as well.

"Thanks Esme." I said gratefully as she placed a pop can in front of me. She smiled softly.

"Oh, trust me. I would be right along side with the in interrogating you if it wasn't for the fact you and Renesmee are the only things keeping Edelle here. You seem to have a power over Edelle that even Nessie doesn't have, and I know that pushing you the wrong way can have you running away, taking Edelle with you."

That made me pause. I had control over Edelle?


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N This chapter I dedicate Sem1907 because of her inspirational review. Writers enjoy hearing responses to their writing, even when we pretend we don't. Enjoy guys! :)**

**Chapter Twenty-One (Edelle's POV)**

I almost chuckled when I heard Kyle's last thought, except this is the first time I had thought of it. Kyle had control over me? I jumped up into a tree and leaned back on the trunk, mulling it over. It was a little scary how truthful that little statement was. Any of my family members, if someone was attacking them, I'd rip that person to shreds. With Kyle, I'd mutilate the attacker so that the person would have to still live maimed and as living evidence to anyone else who dared hurt Kyle. I always thought that was because he was human, fragile. That it was because his blood was tastier than any other morsel of food out there. Was I wrong?

I spotted a deer off in the distance, but I wasn't hungry anymore, this new revelation was upsetting my stomach. How did I start liking Kyle? He was not even that significant of a human, no noble prize under his belt, no major accomplishments. But there was something in the way that he included his sister in the fun at times, or when girls flirted with him while I was around he was polite but refrained from encouraging them. Not to mention that I kept imagining how handsome he'd look in cold stone vampire…but I would not do that to him, or his family. I doubted his family would be as cool with it as Charlie appeared to be.

I shook my head before leaping through the trees closer to my destination. I won't worry about it. If something happens, it'll happen. I knew that much from watching my family. I also knew I did not want to be the only person in my family to be alone…I saw how sad Leah was, and it just wasn't from watching Sam and Emily, she had gotten over that for the most part due to the fact she was part of Jacob's pack now. I wanted someone to hold me close, assure me that I was fine just the way I was. Someone to raise a family with…if that was even possible. That was the one part of being a half-vampire that was so dang frustrating…I was so close to being a human, yet so far.

I stopped my thoughts in their tracks, as I lingered, watching my prey quietly. They were distracted, the perfect situation. I leapt quietly down upon them, hearing the growl of frustration from the male. "Renesmee. Didn't anyone tell you that no one will buy the cow when they can have the milk for free?" I said with a smile, causing my sister to glare at me.

"We weren't going to go that far…much to my frustration. Jacob is being a perfect gentleman, since he doesn't want me to be a grieving widow before I even am allowed to have the title widow."

I rolled my eyes at my soon-to-be brother-in-law. "Dad isn't that scary Jacob."

"Edelle, I've known him longer than you have. I know he's not that scary…it's your mom that is frightening." He replied, crossing his eyes, causing both me and Renesmee to chuckle.

"Welcome back sister. Where's your guest?" Renesmee asked, raising her eyebrow suggestively. Jacob looked surprised, and I knew that Nessie had been keeping Kyle a secret from even Jacob.

"He's back with the hounds, holding up strong last time I checked."

"Oohh, this might be fun," Jacob rubbed his hands together, "I wonder who will get the boy to break first about where you've been."

I looked coldly at him, "Watch it dog, I can still beat you up if I recall."

Jacob stood up at that challenge, but Nessie was quick to get up as well, "Cool it guys. I don't want to marry someone who has healing broken limbs," She noted her fiancé's face, "Oh come on, she can read your mind! She might not be able to beat you at an arm wrestling competition, but she still can hit you where it hurts."

I rolled my eyes, internally smiling though, "Are you guys coming back to the house? I want you to meet Kyle before he's completely planning to run away."

"He's considering it?" Jacob asked as we started to walk back.

I listened in on my boyfriend's thoughts, "He's wondering if the fact I'm shielding his thoughts will help him get a head start. Apparently Emmett is doing the dishes as punishment, and as revenge is giving Kyle bedroom tips." Oh, I felt sorry for Kyle. I was blushing and I wasn't even hearing it firsthand. But from Emmett's perspective, Kyle was seeming nonchalant.

Jacob paused for a moment, before chortling, "Let's hurry back then! This will be the best wedding present you could have given me. First human boyfriend to meet the family, this ought to be great."

I smacked him hard across the back of his head, but that only caused him and Nessie to start laughing. Renesmee glanced at me and her thoughts were geared towards me. _I'm glad you're back Edelle…even if it just for my wedding. _She smiled at Jacob, who returned the smile lovingly. _You are planning to leave again, aren't you? Why else would you bring a human along?_

I smoothed down my left eyebrow, attempting to hide my emotions from Jacob, as this was a private conversation between twins. _I plan to leave again. I miss everyone, but I can't stay. Maybe I'm just a type of vampire who can't stand being a part of a coven…maybe, I need to stay away so that when I'm around to visit it can be more bearable for everyone. _

Renesmee blinked at me, and for a moment I saw the sadness and anger in her eyes. _We are not a coven. We're a family. And you are hiding something from me, don't try and deny it. _

I didn't bother responding, since we were in eyesight of the house once again, and Kyle was sitting outside smiling in our direction. "There he is." I told Nessie, an involuntary smile creeping onto my face. I hurried along and jumped up onto the porch steps he was relaxing on, "Sorry for leaving you with Emmett."

His cheeks reddened, and he rubbed his neck in embarrassment before smiling up at me, "It didn't last long before your dad challenged Emmett to a wrestling match." Ah, so that's why my dad's thoughts were so narrowed in on getting past Emmett, and why Emmett was trying to keep his mind blank.

Kyle grinned at me wickedly, "Besides, he gave me some ideas…" He took hold of my hand and tugged me gently into his lap. I was about to protest, but realized he was just teasing me, so I punched jokingly in the shoulder before relaxing into him, my head resting on the curve of his neck and shoulder. He took hold of my hand between both of his, as if to use me as a personal heater.

"You tired?" He asked quietly, though he knew as well as I did that everyone near us was keeping very close tabs on us. Alice had stopped breathing almost to keep listening in as she worked on wedding plans.

"A little bit. Unlike you I didn't fall asleep on the plane." I reminded him, causing him to nod slightly.

"You must be exhausted then, even with your extra energy. That means you haven't slept since.." I tapped him lightly, reminding him subtly that he couldn't give any time references. I had warned him before that it would give my family way too big of a clue on where we had come from. He kissed my hand. Message received, "Should we go take a nap then? I want to see your room."

I smiled before easily getting out of his lap, "Okay," I watched him as he stood up and took my hand. I started leading him towards the cottage, "And while we're in there, you can tell me why you enjoyed the idea of having control over me so much." I told him lightly, feeling a thrill when he couldn't return my gaze.

The cottage felt so far away, walking along side of Kyle. I complained a few times, hoping he'd finally allow me to just give him a piggyback ride to the cottage, but he refused due to the belief he had that it was emasculating that I'd be able to do so without any difficulty at all. I agree, he did have a point, but I was willing to risk wearing the pants in the relationship for a little bit since it'd save us a walk. But he already felt weird about the fact that I could jump over the river while he had to waddle/swim through it.

He looked at me, his lips looking blue as he shivered, "I c..c..can't believe you guys don't have a bridge over that river yet."

I shrugged, "What human needs to get to the cottage I tell you? Besides, you were the one who didn't want to be carried across."

"I..I have my r..reasons." He replied. I shook my head, ripped off his shirt and tossed it away as he protested.

"w…What are you doing?"

"Survival 101. Don't wear wet clothing when it's cold outside." I looked at his pants dubiously, before shaking my head. That would just be weird. Instead, I pulled him closer and wrapped my arms around his core as he placed his arm around my back, "You'd get to the cottage sooner if you'd just let me carry you as I ran." I reminded him once again, which earned me a quick rainfall as he shook the water out of his hair.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be fine. This isn't the coldest I've ever been. Luckily it isn't winter yet, or I doubt even you could warm me up." Kyle joked

"If it was winter you'd be able to walk across the ice, making this conversation moot." I told him, causing him to groan.

"Why didn't your sister want a winter wonderland wedding? I would love to see some snow right now."

I couldn't believe this guy wanted to talk about colder things. I never get cold and I was almost getting chilly holding him. "My family is hilarious around snow. There was this one time where Emmett and Alice got into a snowball fight in the school using only one snowball and a little handful of ice. Of course, they did this without any humans realizing it was even happening."

Kyle laughed as we came into view of the cottage, and I allowed a wistful smile to appear, even though I knew that Kyle was watching me. Even though we spent most of our days at Esme and Carlisle's house, this was home to me. Since Renesmee spent so much time with Jacob, and my parents were usually over at the main house, I had the cottage to myself most days, and this was where my piano skills were developed. As well as any other instrument I could get my hands on without my parents knowing.

Kyle whistled softly, bringing my attention back to the present. "Shall we go in? I could really go for some dry clothes." He told me as I nodded.

"Sure." I glanced at the sun still relatively high, figuring by the time I had a little nap it'd be about dinner time, where based off my family's thoughts Charlie was coming over to visit.

We got into the cottage, and I handed Kyle some of my dad's older clothes, ones I knew that Dad wouldn't mind too much that I was letting my boyfriend borrow. As Kyle went into the bathroom, I went into my room. As I examined the room and smiled that no one had changed anything, I flopped down on my bed, getting comfortable as I felt my eyes get heavier. I was more tired than I had let on, and could really go for a good solid nap. As I drifted off, I felt Kyle cover me with a blanket before lying down on the opposite side of the bed. I'd later blame Kyle being cold for the reason why I did the following act, but I nestled in closer to him and let him put his arm around me. He took my iPod earphone out of my ear and I fell asleep to Kyle's breathing being the only rhythmic beat I could hear.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Yeah, it's been forever since I've done a chapter… but this one is a goody! Hopefully that'll make up for the lateness… :D**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

I woke up after what felt like a few moments, though the sun had fallen to lay right beside the horizon as I propped myself up with my elbow. I looked over at Kyle, who was still asleep. Smiling to myself, I move his arm away from me as I started getting out of the bed. His arm snaked back around my waist and tugged me down. "Five more minutes." He mumbled without opening his eyes. Laughing, I flopped down beside him and lightly started tickling his side, causing him to flinch away.

"Come on Kyle. Grandma probably has food waiting for us." This caused him to open his eyes, and when he did, he snickered. I automatically touched my hair, "What?"

He reached over and traced something down my face, "You rolled over onto your iPod earphone. It caused a mark on your face." I frowned.

"It happens, alright? You try falling asleep with headphones in and not getting some sort of mark."

"It's fine. I just didn't know your skin could be marked up like that."

"I'm part human. Of course it still can. I blush, don't I?" I argued, causing him to nod with a little glint in his eyes. I started to feel around for my ipod, hoping to figure out what that glint actually meant.

Except Kyle noticed my hand feeling around, and he grabbed hold of my hand and before I realized his intent, he had me pinned underneath his body. "You're slow without that extra head start of knowing my thoughts." He teased, and I would have shown him how fast I actually was, when his look went from teasing to searching, "Was Esme right?" He asked quietly.

I didn't need to read his thoughts to know what he was asking about. "No. Well. Maybe," I blushed, to my distaste. I tried to take my hand away from his to hide the redness, but his grip let me know he wouldn't let that happen without a fight. This wasn't a moment to use my strength to hide, but to use my strength to be courageous. I stared back at him, a bit of defiance shining through, "Yes. You have a power over me. When I'm with you, I feel stronger, happier." At this moment the embarrassment overrode my courage and I yanked my hands away to hide my face.

He chuckled softly, before kissing the parts of my hands that were covering where my lips were. "Thank you. You saying something that's corny is more meaningful than the words you actually said."

I pulled my hands away to glare at him. "Here I am, confessing that I don't see you as just a meal ticket, and you laugh at me?"

He kissed me again, this time on the lips. As he pulled away, he was smiling softly, a type of smile I had never seen on his face yet. A smile that was full of vulnerability. "I've known that you weren't just a blood-sucking hybrid out for my blood for awhile now. You've hung around even when you didn't need to, or didn't get anything out of it. The first time I saw you I thought you were mega attractive, but as you were around more and more, I started looking forward to our conversations, intellectual ones that make me think about the world around us. You are making me grow up Edelle, since you act so mature for your age. Even more so when I think about your actual age." He said with a grin and I placed my hands on the back of his neck, pulling him down towards me.

"A normal human almost seven year old wouldn't do this." I whispered before kissing him deeply.

He returned the kiss, and leaned backwards as he did so, pulling me up to a sitting position. With very little difficult I moved my legs so that I was sitting on his lap. He smiled into the kiss, "very smooth." He murmured.

"Shut up." I whispered sarcastically back as he pulled away to laugh. I soon joined him with a soft chuckle, but didn't move away from his lap. He grinned while I started playing with his hair that was near his neck.

"So. I'm not just an excuse anymore?" He asked, causing me to smile.

"Well, I don't kiss just anyone." I saw, causing my face to darken slightly. Stupid Braden. Kyle noticed and took my wrists, making me stop and withdraw my hands from his head. "We'll talk about it later. Can't we just…you know…"I raised an eyebrow, causing him to shake his head.

"I won't forget this." He promised and I pouted, causing him to laugh, "And you can't make it so I do either." He reminded me.

"You're the only human who I can't."

"And that's what makes me so damn special." He joked, causing me to shake my head.

"There's other reasons too." I replied softly, which was the ticket to getting him to kiss me again. This kiss was a bit more heated than the previous one, and soon I found it that my back had found the mattress again, my hands now splayed across his upper back. His one hand was resting on my hipbone while the other was cradling my head.

Unfortunately, a few minutes into our make out session, we were interrupted when Kyle was carelessly tossed across the room. Dad had been kind enough to ensure he landed on the bean bag chair in the corner, but it still was enough to piss me off. "It's called knocking Dad."

He glared back at me, but I wasn't going to be cowed down now that I had a soft part in my heart. After all, he had just thrown that soft part across the room like it was a piece of beef. "I came here to inform you guys that it was supper-time, but it seems like Kyle is not hungry. He's already been snacking."

I snickered, "Dad, just say he was eating my face." This apparently was the wrong thing to say, because it caused Dad's face to narrow even more. I casually stuck my Ipod in my ear and pressed play, allowing me to zero in on Dad's thoughts. When I heard them, my own face softened. "Dad, he's my boyfriend. Would I be dating him if I didn't know he could be trusted? He wouldn't follow through with the ideas flowing in your head, no matter what Emmett was suggesting to him earlier. Half those ideas gave Kyle nightmares just thinking about them." Sadly, it was true. As Kyle was napping, he did have a nightmare, but it was because some of the things Emmett suggested weren't even humanly possible for Kyle. He would have had a few broken bones.

Edward looked at Kyle, who returned the gaze calmly. "Sir, I respect your daughter. As much as I think about it and consider it, I'm not going to do anything without us having talked about it first."

Dad didn't remove his gaze from Kyle until a moment later, when he heard the sincerity in Kyle's voice echo through into his thoughts. After that heart-changing moment, I shielded Kyle's thoughts, something I really should have started doing once I had woken up. "So, it's dinner time?" I asked casually, "We better get going now if we want to eat it while it's remotely warm. Kyle takes a while getting over the river."

"While you two were…busy…Emmett was tossing trees and making a small trail. There's a bike by the door and a small bridge over the river."

"Wow. You guys sure are accommodating here." Kyle remarked, causing my dad to flash his vampire teeth at my boyfriend. Kyle was unfazed however, since I spent most of the time glaring at him. "Well, we better get to it, not let all of Emmett's hard work be wasted."

I waited for my dad to take the lead to leave, but then I noticed how cemented his feet were to the ground. With a sigh I got off the bed. "Seriously Dad? You would be able to hear us most of the way back to the house." I reminded him, but he shrugged it off.

"But by the time I'm halfway to the house, I'd have to hurry back if something happened. And depending how easily Kyle gets spent, the deed would be done." With a wicked glint in his eye, and my lower jaw having dropped to the floor, my dad left the room. Kyle was in as much shock as I was.

_Did he just hint I'm not good in bed? _Kyle thought, not being able to help but be offended. I chuckled awkwardly.

"I think he's just been spending too many decades around Emmett. When my mom hears about that comment, he'll get a talking to." I raised my voice slightly at that last part, so my dad knew it was for his benefit.

"Not if you guys want to spend the next weekend in the same state." He called, causing me to shake his head. Dad was too far gone for Kyle to hear what he had said, so I repeated it to him. My boyfriend just laughed and gestured to the door.

"Shall we go eat?" He asked, and I quickly fixed my shirt and hair before smiling.

"let's."

When we got to the main house, I stopped, hesitantly smelling the air to insure that the thoughts I heard weren't fake. "My Great Grandpa's here!" I told Kyle excitedly, causing him to stop on the bike awkwardly.

"I just dealt with your dad and uncles, now I have to deal with the human side as well?" He joked, causing me to smack him lightly.

"No worries, Charlie's mellowed. After seeing Renesmee and I grow up so quickly, he's not scared of anything. But why is he here?" I questioned quietly, waiting until Jasper came outside. From his thoughts I knew that Dad or Mom would have come out, but they were entertaining Charlie.

"His scent has to be absorbed around the house." Jasper explained, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Well, we're having a few extra guests that aren't exactly vegetarians over for the wedding, and we need to insure that they can handle themselves at the wedding around our human guests. "

I blinked in surprise, "And Jacob's allowing vampires to come?"

Jasper shrugged, "Did he have a choice? It was Renesmee's request…something about wanting to meet more vampires that have befriended our family over the years, even though they have a different meal preference then ours."

My heart sunk when I knew who he was referring to. He looked at me curiously and I realized that my emotions had done a downturn that he was curious about. I tried to liven up my emotions a bit as I asked, "Kyle will be alright, won't he?"

"Of course. He's your mate after all, and his smell will be all around the house by the time the wedding comes around. In more places than others," Jasper replied with a grin, causing me to struggle to not blush, but with no prevail.

"Good," I looked at Kyle, who was looking a little nervous, "It'll be fine Kyle. Most of the vampires invited respect Carlisle enough to find meals elsewhere. Forks will be safe, they'll go farther for their meals."

He forced a smile on his face, "Most?"

"Well, one or two might be tempted, so don't go around spilling blood." I told him with a smile.

"I'll keep that in mind."

I looked at Jasper, "Not all the vampires have internet access, or a permanent address. How did you get all the invites to them?"

"When Emmett and Rosalie went on their anniversary world trip last year, at that time Edward had already heard Jacob thinking about proposing once Renesmee stopped growing. Rosalie just picked a date that Jacob would have either already proposed by already, or we'd have accidently made him propose by."

I could remember when Jacob started thinking about proposing, but… "How come I didn't know any of this?"

Jasper smiled, "You might have spilt the beans…so Rosalie and Edward didn't dwell on it too much, well, Rosalie more than Edward since Edward grumbling wouldn't have been too suspicious. Rosalie picked the date after she and Emmett had left."

I was still confused on how I didn't pick up on any of the thoughts regarding the wedding. Perhaps I was too interested in all the stories they had to tell about everyone they met and avoiding all the stories of their public displays of affection to dwell on it too much. I tried not to mull around Emmett's mind too much. I already have emotional scars from the things that came out of his mouth, let alone his mind.

Jasper was still looking at me, his suspicions rising. _It's not just because of Kyle that you don't want other vampires to come…_

"No…I'm also concerned about the Volutri thinking that there is an army here…it almost went badly last time they thought so." I reminded him, but he shrugged.

"The Volturi wouldn't dare. We have friends all over the world…if they were harmed, the vampire society would be furious over the injustice. The Volturi stay in power because they hide behind their rules and sophistication. They'd have to be really creative over their reason for coming here and causing a disturbance. You're safe here, Edelle. " Jasper said with a reassuring smile as he used his power to aid me in feeling more calm.

_No. You guys are safe from the Volturi because I am here…but that may also be the reason why your friends may be the ones you should fear… _My power would be staying on permanently while our guests were here. There is no way that my parents would find out what I have been doing.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N I was slightly procrastinating this week, so here you go! A long awaited chapter. :P**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Kyle and I headed into the house without Jasper, who had to go out to get the meat for the barbeque. As we walked in, we spotted Renesmee and Jacob sitting in the kitchen away from the rest of the family. "How come you guys avoided meeting Kyle earlier?" I asked, referring to the time where Kyle and I were sitting on the front stairs and my sister and Jacob went a different route into the house.

"You guys were looking so cozy by the time we caught up; I thought it'd be best we didn't interrupt." My sister said with a smile, before turning the smile over in Kyle's direction, "Hello, I'm Renesmee, and this here is my big hug-a-lug Jacob."

I looked at Kyle, who was staring at Renesmee with a look I've never seen on his face before. One of pure admiration. "H..hello." He replied with a shy smile. I searched his thoughts and blanched.

"Asshole!" I shouted, pushing him away from my side with a little too much force. He hit the wall and crumbled. As my family came rushing in to see what the commotion was, I stormed out of the house. I was furious.

I came to the edge of the river and clenched my fists. "He promised…that jerk promised he wouldn't fall in love with her…" In all my fury, I kicked a nearby oak tree, causing it to break and fall into the river, creating another bridge. I stood there fuming as I thought about what I'd do to that, lower than scum, of a man. In my anger, I didn't notice my dad behind me until he had put his hand on my shoulder. Reacting by instinct, I took his hand and threw him over my shoulder before my mind registered who he was. Thankfully, my dad hasn't been alive for over a century for nothing, and simply pushed off the ground with his hand and stood erect without falling.

"Edelle, you need to relax." He told me sternly, "your instincts are taking over your common sense."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked angrily, pointing towards the house, "you heard his thoughts. He fell in love with Renesmee at first glance. She looks the same as me, he confessed that he liked me.. and he falls in love with her just like that."

My father attempted to hide a smile, but failed. "You really like this boy, don't you?"

"Not anymore! That lying scum bag."

"Edelle…again, you're letting your instincts take over your common sense. You heard one little thought, that you didn't bother to cross-reference this across all his other thoughts, or even the one that he was thinking beneath his main thought."

I looked at him, my anger starting to mellow and I knew that Jasper was nearby. "What do you mean?"

Dad took my hand and tugged me lightly towards the house. "Come on, you need to talk to Kyle." He told me as he took my iPod away, "And finally learn to trust someone more than you trust your abilities."

I followed him silently into the house as Jasper followed behind us. "Don't control my emotions Uncle," I hissed at him, "I think I have the right to be furious."

Rosalie answered to me instead of Jasper, "Oh, you have the right to be furious…seems your boyfriend knows the line to practical jokes as Emmett does."

My eyes zeroed in on Kyle, who had an icepack on his shoulder, where I could already see that it was beginning to bruise a nice purple and blue. He looked at me sheepishly, "Sorry Edelle. I didn't think you were serious when you told me not to fall in love with your sister."

I raised an eyebrow, "Would I say something like that as a joke?"

"Most people would…" he replied, wincing as he shifted the icepack. I refused to let guilt slide into my emotions.

"So you're saying, you thought it'd be funny to make me think you had fallen in love with Renesmee?" This was a hard conversation to have with almost all of my family members watching…it showed off a side of myself I didn't like showing. That I really had an inferiority complex when it came to Renesmee.

"I thought it'd be funny," he agreed, "But I knew you'd be able to hear my true thoughts underneath, so I thought you'd take me seriously for half a minute before finding out my true intentions, and laugh."

I held my hand out to my dad for my iPod, so I could affirm the truth, but my dad shook his head with a smile. "We all had to learn trust with our partners…you have to do it too."

I gaped, but my family seemed to be on the same side as my father. My mother came and rubbed my arm in a comforting motion, "Sweetie, all of us had to learn trust…both in ourselves and in other people."

I looked at Kyle, who was looking at me seriously, "Edelle…your sister is pretty and all, but I only think that because she's your twin. Not because she's the source of my affection."

I couldn't help but snicker, causing my family to look at me in bewilderment and Kyle in amusement. "That's so corny!" I laughed as I walked over to him to examine his shoulder. I winced at the damage I had done. "Sorry. Seems like my anger got the best of me again."

"It's okay…I'm getting used to being abused." He replied jokingly, causing my family to look on with concern.

"Maybe we should change him for her…at least than he can fight back." Emmett joked, "I think these two would have awesome domestic fights."

"Nah…I don't think Kyle would hit her back," Jasper drawled, "If anything, he'd use his strength to stop her in her tracks."

"Wanna bet?" Emmett asked, and I knew that things were back to normal. I looked around but couldn't see my great grandfather.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked.

"He's out back skinning the deer I took down," Jasper remarked. "Said that he didn't want to hear everything going down…guess he figured that you were going to kill the boy and he didn't want to be the one to arrest you."

I chuckled as I looked at Kyle, "Told you." I teased lightly, causing him to laugh.

"Yes you did."

I looked at Carlisle, still not really believing that my whole family stuck in the room to watch me confront Kyle…I suppose they thought I'd really hurt him before he had the chance to share his true thoughts. "Anything broken Grandpa?"

"Deep bruising…he'll not be able to move his arm without feeling pain for about a week…but he'll be okay." He remarked, "Even in your anger you didn't try to hurt him too bad."

I shrugged, "Bursts of anger need to be controlled to some extent." Don't I know the truth in that.

Dad looked at me oddly, and that's when I realized I forgot my mind isn't shielded. "Hey Dad, can I have my iPod back? I'm sure I'm the one who has to keep track of our guests while they are here."

He handed it back, as he replied, "No, we trust our guests…we wouldn't have invited them if we thought they'd go on a killing rampage. They're free to go hunt, but they know they have to go to the next state to do so…one friend of ours joked that Canadians had better blood anyhow."

I chuckled uneasily as I placed my iPod headphone back in one ear. Charlie came back in wearing a bloodied apron, "Deer is ready to be placed on the barbeque," He told us as he smiled at me, "Hello sweetheart."

"Hi Charlie, Forks doing well under their chief of police?" I asked and he shrugged.

"As good as ever I suppose. How's your boyfriend's shoulder doing?"

I blushed and shrugged, "He's learned his lesson."

Charlie looked at Kyle, attempting to hide a smile, "Not to mess with a Cullen?"

Kyle grinned, "More like not to mess with someone who can throw you across a room."

My family chuckled before Jacob went over to Kyle, "Trust me, this whole family loves their supernatural strength… you should have seen Bella when she realized she could go all kung fu on a rock…like a child in a candy store."

Bella scowled jokingly, "I didn't see you complaining when I beat Emmett."

"Not at all. It was about time Emmett knew there was someone stronger than him." Jacob replied, causing me to remember Felix. I wonder who would win in a fight…

Kyle looked at me, "_Kung fu on a rock_?" He thought, feeling a little out of the loop.

I grinned, before answering his question aloud, "Mom was one step away from singing Cee lo Green as she kicked a rock in half… it was one of the most amusing shows of strength I've ever seen."

Bella shrugged, but looked at Kyle, "Now you understand how happy we are that our daughter didn't go after you more than throwing you across the room. She may only be a hybrid, but she packs a mean punch too."

Kyle grinned before looking at Charlie, who was shifting from foot to foot awkwardly. He still wasn't comfortable with everything supernatural that went around. He could handle it, but still was at the 'need to know' thinking, "Do you need help with the barbequing Charlie?"

Charlie nodded, "Sure…most of them here just wrinkle their nose when it comes to barbequing…something about what a waste. Don't know what they're talking about, Jacob and his crew probably will eat more than their share."

"Then we better hurry before Jacob goes after it before it even goes on the grill then." Kyle jumped off the stool, passing the icepack to Esme, "Thanks Esme, if you'd like to put that in the freezer for later, that'd be great."

"Sure thing honey." She replied with a smile, and I watched as my boyfriend disappeared with my grandpa into the back. Charlie was probably ecstatic to have another human that wasn't knee deep in this stuff.

I also could sense with the family that did stay behind that they weren't planning to let me leave as easily. "Edelle…" Mom began, but I held up a hand.

"Mom, everyone..it's fine. It won't happen again that I'll fly off the handle like that."

"You shouldn't have flown off the handle like that to begin with," Edward replied disapprovingly, "Abusing your boyfriend isn't a good way to start the relationship."

"Yeah, I have anger issues…I'll learn to control them." I shrugged, but Jasper shook his head.

"It's not that easy squirt. Once emotions become habit, it is a lot harder for vampires to break them then normal humans."

"Yeah, like Edward and his emoness, Esme with her lovingness… Rosalie with her…" Emmett caught himself when his wife raised an eyebrow, "Loveliness…"

Rosalie glared at her husband, "Want to share what you really wanted to say so I could hit you across the head?" He smiled at her, but she ignored it.

I smiled, "Rosalie and Emmett are always going at it! I snapped once, and you guys are treating me like I abuse Kyle on a daily basis. It's fine, it was a minor slip."

"Emmett wasn't wrong with suggesting we change Kyle…where are you planning to take this relationship Edelle?" Bella asked, and my eyes widened. Thankfully, I wasn't required to say anything, because Renesmee answered for me.

"Come on Mom, they've known each other for such a little amount of time. Not everyone is like you and Dad, or rather, like any of you with needing to be by each other's sides every moment of the day," Renesmee was saying this gently, in the way only she seemed to be able to, "I mean, it's not like Edelle is an abusive person on principle. We know that. She'd rather walk away in a huff than get into a fight."

"Thanks Renesmee." I said dryly, "Look, Kyle doesn't seem to be concerned…it's not like what Mom was like when she was human, finding danger in every corner. This was one rare occurrence, and it won't happen again. Can we just… I don't know… have a day where everyone isn't riding on me for every little thing?"

When my family nodded and didn't add anything to it, I headed out to the back to find my boyfriend. I might not have said it, but I did feel tremendously guilty I had thrown Kyle across the room.

I found him outside with Charlie, at the giant, shining barbeque that was far enough away from our house I knew no one who was in the house could hear our conversation. Kyle had been talking sports with Charlie, but they stopped when I came into view. "Hi Grandpa, can I borrow Kyle for a moment?" I asked, and Charlie nodded, so I took Kyle by his good arm and led him out into the forest so even Charlie couldn't hear our conversation.

I released Kyle and took a step away, looking at my feet awkwardly, "I'm sorry…my anger got the best of me…again."

"Yes, what did you mean by that before?" Kyle asked curiously, "You've mentioned that a few times now.."

I looked at him, pained, as I remembered my dad's words about trust. I didn't remove my iPod, but I didn't scrutinize his thoughts either. "The reason why I ran away from here had nothing to do with my family…it was more that I was hiding something from them that would make them really disappointed."

"What, did you get angry and kill a guy?" He asked jokingly, and I blanched. He saw my face and his smile dropped off his face.

"Edelle?" at his voice I started tearing up, something I rarely did.

"It was an accident…he started kissing me and I heard his thoughts about how if he closed his eyes I could be Renesmee… I got mad! It was all for a stupid bet…he was a moron, but he didn't deserve death!" I would have kept going, but Kyle walked to me and wrapped me up in his arms. My tears turned into sobs as Kyle led me to a log. He sat down and pulled me into his lap, holding me close and rocking slightly.

"Shh Edelle, it's okay…it'll be okay…" he murmured as he stroke my hair. After my sobs had eased, I pulled away slightly in embarrassment.

"I never get emotional like that.." I muttered and he laughed before kissing me softly.

"Apparently I'm good for you then. It's unhealthy to bottle things up don't you know?" He looked at me seriously, "I think it's wrong that you killed someone, but I forgive you."

My eyes widened, "Why?!"

"Because you're not a killer…normally. You could have easily killed my mom and sister, but you didn't. This was a rare instance, and since then you're getting better. I'm kind of happy I escaped with a hurt shoulder" He joked, and I kissed his hurt shoulder.

"Sorry."I muttered, and he pulled my chin gently to guide me away from his shoulder

"Don't worry about it." He whispered before kissing me.

We were only kissing for a few moments when we heard someone's voice, "Well, isn't this a party!"

I pulled away and smiled at the intruder, "Hello there…Garrett, isn't it?"


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N You guys can thank the guest "Obsessed" for this chapter… apparently they've been checking every day for two months for an update, so I figured I best give one up. **

**Please review, it's amazing how much motivation I get from reviews. :P**

**Chapter Twenty- Four**

Garrett grinned casually, "Well well, Is this the happy couple stealing away for a private moment."

I wrinkled my nose as Kyle pulled me more on to his lap. It looked romantic, but in his mind he was thinking I'd probably be able to handle myself against a stranger vampire than he could, "No, I'm Edelle. Renesmee, my sister, is the one getting married." I told the nomad with a smile.

He nodded graciously, "well, I'll let you and your…human friend continue." He replied with a smirk, "Am I the first guest?"

I remembered Charlie uneasily, knowing he would not feel comfortable about this, "Yes…well, we do have a few family members about that it would be better off you waiting before revealing yourself."

Garrett nodded, "Yes, the human barbequing. No worries, I knew that when I accepted the invitation that feasting would happen in different areas. I gorged myself back in California."

Kyle swallowed nervously, but kept a smile on his face, "Hello Garrett, I'm Kyle."

"Is that a hint of an Italian accent on you?" Garrett asked casually, keeping his eyes on me. I looked at Kyle in surprise.

"Italian? Really? Fancy that." I replied with a smile. Garrett looked at me, but his thoughts weren't anything close to the truth.

"Careful with Italians Edelle. When they're turned they're usually the ones that will go straight for…well, you know what I mean." He told me with a grin. I forced a laugh out.

"I'll keep that in mind Garrett."

He looked at his watch, "I'll wait out here then, since I am a guest that was not at your parents wedding," He raised his hands with an easy smile, "Don't worry, I'm not offended. I'm not an easy one to keep track of."

"I'm sure you would have been invited if you were in the area." I replied as I stood up, pulling Kyle up with me, "If you don't mind staying here, I'll let my parents know you arrived."

"I'm not the only one love, there's another family who took the more modern way of arriving." He gestured to the house and even I could smell the Denali clan arriving.

"Shoot." Was all I could say, looking at Kyle, "Would you mind helping me with getting Charlie out of here? Just stay over at his house for a little while, I'll come get you once our guests start getting settled."

He looked at me doubtfully, "You're not going to leave me there until the wedding, are you?

I laughed, but it was too delayed. He shook his head, much to the amusement of Garrett, "I'm not leaving then. I want to meet your family's friends, and you can't stop me. I think we're ready in our relationship for me to meet them." He flashed a grin at me before walking away towards the house, leaving me alone with Garrett.

"That man…does he know what your family is?"

I looked over at him, blinking, "Whatever do you mean?!" I asked lightly.

"Tsk tsk, you of all people should know how easily the Volutri finds out about things like this. You're going to have to change him eventually since he knows. Or kill him, either or." He shrugged.

"Psh, the only reason why they found out is because my mother went to Italy. That won't happen with me." Since he already lived in Italy. Much smarter of me.

Garrett shook his head, "You're playing with fire little one. The Volturi might decide to kill you along with your human toy, especially since you are such an odd commodity."

"I don't think so. They'd probably use me as a bargaining chip to get my Aunt and my parents first." I spoke nonchalantly to hide the fact I knew exactly what I was talking about. Aro already had been thinking like that before I had left, but he knew he wouldn't be able to do anything with me.

"That is very true. Your family is a gifted one that is true."

"Shall we go towards the house? Avoiding my grandfather of course." I replied, holding my arm out to him. I'm sure my parents were already keeping the guests away from Charlie. It'll be fascinating to see how the wedding panned out with the werewolves, the humans and the vampires all in one place at once.

He smiled and took my arm, "Of course."

An hour later, I was staring at the guests uneasily, not believing how much my family was dabbling with fate. Knowing that Renesmee would like it, Rosalie had invited every single vampire that was friends with the Cullen household. Jasper's friends, Charlotte and Peter, were the next to arrive after the Denali Clan. Soon, it was like everyone was here that I had ever heard stories of—The Egyptian Clan with their new members, Alistair, The Irish Clan, a few other nomads, and to my surprise even the Amazonian Coven showed up. They looked at me with fondness when they arrived, so I presumed that they didn't remember me.

Charles left as soon as the Denali clan had showed up, sensing that the guests that Bella had mentioned earlier were showing up earlier than expected, which Emmett was tactless to actually mention to the guests to their faces.

"I would have shown up only for the wedding, but it's been such a long time since I've seen everyone I thought I'd arrive earlier. It's been decades since I've seen some of you." Garrett replied with a grin, eyeing the Denali sisters, specifically Kate, "Some of you I've only heard rumours of. Surely the rumours are exaggerated a bit."

She demurely smiled in return, her eyes flashing a challenge. I had to hide my smile as I read their thoughts, and I noticed my father doing the same as he exchanged looks with Alice. These two would be together by the end of the wedding if my Aunt had anything to do with it.

Zafrina looked over at Garrett before turning her eyes over to Carlisle, "Speaking of rumours, have they reached here about the newest member of the Volturi? That's why we came so early, I thought you might know more than what has reached the Amazon."

Shit. Carlisle's easy smile turned instantly to concern, "No, is it something to be concerned about?" He looked over to Alice, who shook her head.

"I haven't seen anything."

Amun nodded fervently, "I had a visit as well. I can't remember much from it, but that she wore a mask. At least, I assume she was a girl."

Dad blinked, "What do you mean you can't remember?"

"I mean what I say! I can't access those memories at all. If I was human, I would assume it was amnesia. All of it, gone." Amun told him, "All that is left behind is a hooded face with a mask."

Zafrina nodded, "That's all I have as well, except that at one point she had caused the two other vampires with her to fall asleep."

This quieted everyone. "Asleep?" Kate asked in surprise, and looked over at Eleazar, "Have you ever heard of such a power?"

He shook his head, pondering over the information he's heard silently. Kyle looked over at me, and I was thankful that I was covering his thoughts. He knew exactly what they were talking about, after all, I once tried to erase his memories and failed. Edelle?

I placed a thought into his mind. Not now. Please, keep silent. He showed his support, despite his disapproval, by holding more tightly onto my hand.

"What is the Volturi?" He asked lightly, and the vampires looked at him in surprise, almost forgetting that a human was in their mix.

"Maybe the human shouldn't be here for this delicate conversation? The Volturi has ears everywhere…we shouldn't even be having this conversation." Alastair spoke quietly, but Kyle shook his head.

"What is it? A dictatorship? The monster underneath the vampire bed? What?"

"It's…basically a group in Italy that makes sure that vampires keep their existence a secret. They've been ruling for centuries." Eleazar explained, "They like having the power they possess, and now it seems they have a new vampire that will make everyone's lives difficult."

"So this vampire…they're visiting all the covens?" Bella asked, "Then shouldn't we get a visit as well soon? After all, it almost seems like the Volturi is trying to gain information by using a spy."

"What is happening in our family that the Volutri doesn't know about? Except…" Rosalie asked before looking at me, then Renesmee. Zafrina shook her head.

"No, they know now. Their masked spy found out about Joham, a vampire making half-breeds in what seemed to be his attempt to make an army, and he was destroyed a few weeks back. Even if they found out about your twins, they'd be safe."

Garrett shook his head, "Volturi seems to be doing what they please more and more every decade."

I kept my mouth shut, feeling ill to my stomach. I hadn't known that my existence as part of the Volturi would lead to such worry and confusion. I just wanted to get away to somewhere I knew my parents would never find me. The thoughts everyone where having was overwhelming me, and I shot a look over to Jasper, who was not helping the situation with his own worry that tripled everyone's elses. "Jasper." I whispered, and he eased up.

"Sorry Edelle," He looked over at Zafrina and Amun, "Besides a mask, do you remember anything else?"

Amun shook his head, after all, I made sure to leave only the mask in his memory. "Unlike Zafrina, I can't even remember if she had other Volturi members with her. That's the reason why I brought Benjamin along, was so that he wasn't left alone in case they came to take him."

That was the reason why I didn't share the information about Benjamin with Aro. Amun would protect that boy to the death.

"Besides that guy dying for making an army, has anyone else died?" Kyle asked, and they shook their heads, "Maybe the spy isn't sharing everything with the Volutri…maybe they are sharing only things that could risk the existence of the vampires?" He suggested, and I knew at that moment I loved this man. He got me.

"That wouldn't work like that Kyle, not with Aro," Edward told him, "Aro can read the minds of almost anyone by touching their hand, and can read every thought."

"Almost anyone?" He questioned and Emmett gestured to Bella.

"Bella was able to block him even when she was human, and I assume that Edelle could do the same thing when her power is on." Emmett pondered out loud

"What do you mean, when her power is on?" Eleazar asked, and I almost tackled my uncle for that slip.

"Good job Emmett." Bella sighed before looking at Eleazar, "Edelle's power is sporadic. Sometimes it's on, sometimes it isn't."

"Do you know why?" he asked and I sighed.

"Seven years and Emmett is the one who spilled the beans. I should have known." I hesitated sharing this with a group of vampires, but they were all friends, and none of them had thoughts of harm towards my family, "I need a beat, a rhythm, some kind of music to keep my power going. That's why I'm listening to my ipod even now…it's the only way I can use my power. Without it, I'm powerless."

"Fascinating!" He breathed, and I glared at Emmett.

Every game system you have ever owned is going to be destroyed. Say goodbye to your high scores. I put that thought into his mind and he flinched.

Chill out Edelle, it would have gotten out eventually.

If only I wasn't across the room…but my dad heard Emmett's thought and he punched Emmett for me.

Eleazar missed all of this and looked at me, "Have you figured out anything else about your power?"

"Nope, nothing at all." I spoke cheerfully, "And if you don't mind, I'll leave you guys to talk adult stuff." I tugged on Kyle's hand and walked out of the room, erasing everybody's memories of the previous five minutes, erasing everything after Kyle had asked if anyone else had died, and leaving only me saying I was leaving.

I waited until we were out of earshot and thought range and at the cottage before looking at Kyle, the only one who would remember any of the conversation, "Please don't mention that conversation to anyone."

He removed my Ipod from my ears and returned the gaze steadily, letting me know that his thoughts were his own at the moment, "What parts did you erase from their memory?" He asked and I wrinkled my nose.

"You know me too well. I left most of it…I just didn't leave the parts that led to the discovery of music being the key to my power. I'm surprised that Emmett knew about it, which means that my parents told the other family members."

"Why are you part of the Volturi?"

"Because that's the last place my parents would go looking for me." I admitted, "After killing Brendon, I had to disappear."

"You know, when you first mentioned you had killed someone, you know at the burger joint we went to, I thought you were kidding. Is that really why you left?"

"Yeah…I told you, my family aren't killers, yet I am. It's kind of hard to look your parents in the eye after that."

"Hmm…" He shook his head, "your life would make an amazing reality tv show."

"Yeah, I hear that. "

He returned to the matter at hand, "You have to get out of the Volturi. I didn't realize how risky it was for you to be in Italy. It's not safe for you."

"They'll never figure it out, and if they do, I'll erase their memory of it."

"You're not invincible Edelle," He argued, "Look how easily your family's friends found out about your secret…the Volturi could find out just as easily."

"No, they won't. I'm fine. Besides, at least when I'm at the Volturi, I can use my power to protect those I love. I have ears on the enemy."

He shook his head doubtfully, "Can you at least think about leaving? One slip of the tongue, and it could turn ugly. Yes, you're a great person to have on their side, but once they find out you've been hiding things, they'll kill you. You're a great weapon, but you're unstable with your loyalty."

I frowned, "I don't want to be thinking about this right now…it's supposed to be a happy occasion." I thought for a moment, trying to figure out a way to lighten up the conversation without making it too obvious what I was trying to do. "Want to make out?" I asked with a smile.

He laughed for a good minute after I said that.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

The next day, I was glaring at Garrett, wishing I could throw him in front of Aro. He was the most infuriating vampire I had ever met, and I had grown up with Emmett around. "Kate, stop using your power against him, it's upsetting my appetite." I growled over my cereal, as I watched, yet again, Garrett spazzing on the ground in front of me.

My aunt shrugged at me, "He keeps asking, I'll keep shocking him." She shot a flirtatious smile down at him as he breathed shakily.

"You're amazing." He breathed, not the first time he was saying those words.

I rolled my eyes at Kyle, who smirked behind his book. "You are masochistic." I told Garrett as he stood up.

"Ah, but aren't all vampires you've met?" He asked, and I didn't have an answer to that. It was kind of true.

The wedding was tomorrow, and I was not looking forward to it. Wedding meant having to dress up, and Renesmee was fulfilling her threat on not allowing me to wear black. She had shown me my dress yesterday, the purple fabric seemed to go on for miles, it draped more than my cloak in some places. This meant that my attitude was not exactly stellar towards any supernatural being at the moment. "Stuff it Garrett, or I'll stake you."

"I'm so scared." He mockingly shivered, before giving me a challenging smile.

I half rose out of my seat, but my dad firmly set me back down, keeping his hand on his shoulder, "Carlisle wouldn't like it if you fought with our guests, Edelle."

I shook his hand off, glaring at him. "She's just mad because I took her ipod away yesterday, Edward." Kyle told him, and my father raised his eyebrow.

"Really. Why?"

Kyle glanced at me, before shrugging at Edward, "My thoughts are my own. It's bad enough that my girlfriend's father can read them, why should my girlfriend be allowed to also?"

"Your logic doesn't make sense, since Edelle can block your thoughts from me," Edward looked at me, "Did you two get in a fight?"

"No." I shot back, struggling to hide my embarrassment. It wasn't that Kyle had taken it away, but I had broken it by mistake.

Emmett came in, catching the blush that was appearing on my face, "Oh I see…things get a little feisty when you guys left to the cottage yesterday?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows before having to duck to avoid my bowl of cereal.

"I'm done." I walked out, and Kyle scurried after me, wrapping his arms around my waist once we were far enough away from the house.

"It's cute to see you embarrassed," He whispered before kissing my neck.

"Your fault for leaving the iPod in your back pocket," I hissed back, "Now I'm defenseless."

"You're hardly defenseless, you proved that last night." Kyle replied with a laugh.

I groaned, "Your fault for declaring a water fight when you spotted the water guns in my room. Now my iPod is waterlogged, and I have to go buy a new one."

Kyle laughed, "Are you going into Forks to get it?"

"Their selection is laughable when it comes to anything, I'll be going into Seattle… I have some clothes I want to get from our house there too, as well as my car."

"Another house? Can I come with?" He asked, but I shook my head.

"You can stay here and keep my family company…that'll keep them from worrying that I left again to avoid wearing that purple monstrosity. Besides, I can travel faster if I run."

Kyle smiled and kissed my cheek, "Come back fast…leaving your boyfriend behind for interrogation isn't nice."

"I'll be back before the sun goes down." I promised, but he looked skeptical.

"Why do you need an iPod today anyway? Just order it online, and you can have it shipped to you in a few days."

"I can't handle a few days without my power constantly on… I don't want to have to work on it during the wedding…it would look weird to my family if I was constantly moving to keep the jewelry jingling. Not to mention that would drive Renesmee insane to hear that in her ear."

Kyle still didn't looked convinced, "And she'd rather you having a headphone in your ear?"

"I'll be buying a Bluetooth one, so that it's in my ear and there are no tacky wires." I smiled at him reassuringly, "you'll do fine with my family, they love you. Trust me."

He finally smiled, "Just hurry back." He kissed me and headed back towards the house, passing Renesmee on the way.

I sighed, knowing this conversation was long overdue, "I'm sorry for leaving you with the family."

She smirked, "They freaked. And they'll freak again when you are leaving."

"That doesn't surprise me." I told her, walking to the nearest tree and quickly climbing up to be near the top, my sister following close behind.

She settled on the branch above me, looking down at me, "Where did you go Edelle?"

I hesitated, but knew that no one was nearby who could hear, "Italy."

She blinked, taking in that information, "Italy."

"Yeah," I almost could see the yarn twisting in her mind, even without my powers on, "Speak your mind Renesmee."

"You're part of the Volturi."

"You don't seem too surprised." I replied, and she shrugged.

"I kind of figured it out when the adults were conversing yesterday… you just confirmed it for me. What are you doing with the enemy Edelle?"

"I…I knew Mom and Dad wouldn't think of looking for me there, so that was the first place I went." I admitted, and she just shook her head.

"You always did like jumping feet first into a stupid situation. Does Kyle know?" She asked and I laughed.

"Kyle's known everything from the very start of our relationship. My power doesn't work on him."

"No shit!" Her eyes widened, "Like, at all?"

"I can read his mind…I just can't erase his thoughts."

"Erase…" She mulled that over, "So that's why no one can remember exactly what you looked like."

I had forgotten that I had learned that bit of my power just before I left, "Wait, if you didn't know that about me, how did you figure out that I was the new member of Volturi?"

She smirked, "The mask. It sounded exactly like the one you stole from me two Halloweens ago dumb nut."

I groaned, "I forgot about that."

"It's a pretty cool mask to leave in people's memories though…you were going for Phantom of the Opera style right?"

I laughed, knowing I wouldn't be able to hide long from Renesmee's reasoning. When I hid from the other family members, I went to her side. Of course she knew everything already. I checked my watch, "Listen, I need to go buy an iPod in Seattle, but I'll be back tonight, just in time for the bachelorette party Alice is planning." I waggled my eyebrows at her, and she groaned before jumping down to the ground.

"I told her no parties!" She whined, and I jumped down as well.

"Just go with it Renesmee, you should be happy about all the attention."

She was about to leave to give Alice a piece of her mind, but paused, "You will come back right?" she asked, unsure, "You won't ditch Kyle and run off?"

I laughed, "I promise I won't ditch Kyle."

That seemed to placate her, so she tossed me her phone, "Just in case someone needs to contact you."

I caught it with a smile. I never did like having a cell phone, mostly because I didn't like my music and my calls happening on one device, and I didn't like carrying around two devices. "I'll give it back."

She smiled, "Take care…" she paused, before throwing me a wad of cash, "Buy a nice black dress too."

I grinned in surprise, "Really?"

"Yeah…the purple monstrosity was a joke…I never wanted that thing anywhere near the family photos." She shivered in disgust, before walking towards the house.

I smiled and tucked the money into my pocket along with the phone, before I started running, realizing just how much I had missed running through the forest.

When I got to the edge of Seattle, I called a taxi, not planning to reveal myself to humans just because I was too eager to get my iPod. While I waited for my taxi, I made a few other calls with Renesmee's cell as well, knowing my sister wouldn't mind.

When the taxi arrived, I laughed despite myself. It was the same taxi driver as the one who drove me to the airport all those weeks ago. Of course, he didn't remember me, but I remembered to ask after his family, to his pleasant surprise. We had a lovely conversation on our way to the store.

I looked at him, "Do you mind waiting a moment? I just have one item to get."

He waved me on with a grin, "I'll wait, no worries. You're my last customer of the day anyway, I don't mind waiting."

I nodded my thanks, before disappearing into the store, heading immediately to customer service. The teenage girl working there looked up and smiled, "You must be Edelle. You _do _look like Renesmee! Your iPod is all charged and ready to go, the music files you sent over are on there as well."

I smiled, handing her the money for the iPod, as well as the extra forty dollars I promised her over the phone yesterday. "Thanks for this, my iPod broke yesterday, and I was quite desperate for it today."

She waved her hand, "No worries! Happens to me all the time…tell Renesmee that Erin says hi, and that I'll see her at school next week."

"Will do." I smiled my gratification, before taking the iPod and walking away.

I was just taking it out of the case and was waiting for it to power on when I exited the store. I looked up for the taxi, and stopped. The taxi was there, but the driver was gone.

"Maybe he's having a smoke break?" I wondered out loud and walked to the left, putting the headphone in as I did so. I was just about to turn the music on, when the iPod got snatched out of my hand by a teenage punk running by.

I groaned, "Really? This is not my day" I ran after him, and entered the alley behind him as he paused, panting, "Not cool dude, not cool." I kicked the ipod out of his hand and snatched it out of the air in one fluid motion.

"Hey, don't hurt me, this wasn't my idea to do this!" He said defensively, and I look around the alley, seeing the unconscious body of the taxi driver.

"Shit." I rushed to get my iPod on and in my ear, but before I could do so, something hit the back of my head, and the world went black.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N so many people this week have started following this story, I got inspired. **** Enjoy, review…all that jazz. :P **

**Chapter Twenty-Six **

I woke up what I assumed was only a few hours later, and was unable to move. I opened my eyes and looked down, only to see me strapped down to a chair to the point that even my fingers were unable to move. I was unable to move any part of my body, and I even had a gag in my mouth. How…I looked up to see Jane smirking at me.

"I do believe this is where you realize how busted you really are." She smiled angelically at me, and the pain was incredible. What made it worse was I couldn't even move to try and avoid the pain, though a deep part of myself knew that it would done no good.

When the pain stopped I glared at her, but she only smiled, "Oh, I'm sure you have a lot of questions for me , but you see, I know better than let you have your mouth. For all I know, one melody and you could wipe my mind…and that wouldn't be good for either of us."

I looked around and realized we were in what looked like an abandoned bedroom. I strained my ears, but could hear nothing, not even a car. My guess was that she had taken me to the outskirts, but how did she know about my power?

She sat down casually, making sure to not make a noise, "I figured you were hiding something when you wanted a week off, so I had you followed. So…" She leaned forward, "Monster has a little sister."

My eyes widened, but she waved off my concern, "She's not want I care about, though Aro will find that fascinating when I get back to Italy. That such a significant detail was kept away. No, I think Aro will be more interested in the fact that you need music or a rhythm to use your power, it's an abnormality that your power isn't on all the time."

I was freaking out, though my face didn't show it. If she knew about me, did she know about Kyle knowing? I could die on that fact alone, my family could be destroyed all because I had a human as a boyfriend. I could only hope that Jane was acting on her own, and Aro didn't know yet. If so, then maybe… my hope was maybe I can fix this.

Jane stood up, "You must be thirsty, but you see, I consider you a danger to the Volturi and the vampire way of life. Once I find out exactly how your power works, Aro will agree with me that this is too much power for a _Cullen_ to possess."

So she wanted to know how my power worked…that would give me a day, maybe two. I knew myself too well…I would lose it if she used her power on me too much. I feared pain.

**Kyle's POV**

I tried to hide the fact I was checking the clock again, but I wasn't the only one keeping an eye on the time. Bella looked at me, worry apparent on her face, "What time did Edelle say she'd be back at?"

"She said she'd be back by the time the sun went down," It was now an hour past dusk. I smiled at Bella, "I'm sure shopping is just taking a little longer than expected."

Edward and her exchanged glances, but it was Emmett who spoke first, "Edelle can shop faster than any vampire we know. Shopping would take five minutes, tops."

I checked the clock again, having a sickening feeling appearing at the bottom of my stomach. It must have showed on my face, because Esme smiled reassuringly at me, "She'll be back. The wedding is tomorrow."

Renesmee and I exchanged glances. I raised an eyebrow at her, and she nodded grimly, "Edelle would have called. She had my cell."

"Your cell..." Tanya came sauntering in, sending me an appreciative eye, before focusing on Renesmee, "Is that the one I got you?" She asked almost accusingly.

"Yeah…sorry for lending it out Tanya." Edelle's twin spoke politely.

Tanya waved her hand, "No, I mean, it has GPS location on it. Your father wanted me to set it up for you when I wanted to get you a new cell."

Renesmee glanced at Edward, who had the decency to look uncomfortable, "Just in case."

His daughter rolled her eyes, before heading over to her computer, "How do I find it?"

A few minutes later, we were more confused than ever. "That was her first stop…why would she still be there?" Renesmee murmured to herself.

"What was she needing that she couldn't get in Forks Nessie?" Jacob asked her, and she smiled at him.

"An iPod. Hers broke yesterday. "

Edward paused for a moment, "Is that why I've been able to hear her thoughts all day?"

"Yeah… that, and Kyle requested having his thoughts to himself for the day."

I shifted uncomfortably, seeing the look of surprise that was on more than one vampire. Even Tanya looked surprised. "Love is an amazing thing…" Carlisle murmured to his wife.

I hesitated, but the sinking feeling wasn't disappearing, even though we found the phone, "Um…is there any vampires that are feeding up in the Seattle way that could check on her?"

"You worried Lover Boy?" Tanya remarked, and I looked at Renesmee, hoping she would get it.

Her eyes widened at my look, "You are worried." She looked at her family, "You better be right, or Edelle will be pissed."

"I don't know if I'm right, but this feeling won't go away."

Alice came in the room, looking pissed off herself, "What are you two talking about? I can't see anything since it's Edelle."

Edward looked at his sister, "I have nothing either, these two seem to be keeping their thoughts under tight control. Is Edelle in trouble you two?"

"I don't know…but knowing Edelle, probably?" I guessed.

Bella moved so fast that I blinked and she was there, holding tightly onto my arm, "What do you know about my daughter?" She hissed, and Edward had to loosen her grip on me.

"You guys…" I hesitated, and though Edelle would murder me, I had to go with my gut instinct, "Edelle's been hiding a lot from you guys."

"Something tells me that what she's been hiding from us is what has got you worried about her location now." Edward remarked, "Where has she been?"

I glanced at Tanya, but focused on Edelle's family, "Italy," the family blinked, and I took a deep breath, apologizing to Edelle in my mind, "That's where we met, specifically, the town of Volterra."

"She…WHY?!" Bella asked, perplexed and slightly outraged at the idea.

"She may or may not have been the reason for that kid's disappearance a few months back." Renesmee admitted to her family, and I was surprised she knew about it.

"Edelle killed?" Bella asked, speaking the questions that seemed to be what was on everyone's mind, since no one else was butting in.

"Not everyone has your control Bella." Jasper spoke almost bitterly, "Why Volterra Kyle?"

"She knew that was the last place you would look for her, and the place she could act more like a vampire. She felt horrible, and wasn't able to face you so she figured that she might as well…" I trailed off.

"Is she the newest member of Voluri?" Edward asked, his face pained, "the one who has been spying on all our friends?"

"I'm guessing she did that to protect Renesmee…if she was the one being the spy, she can protect Renesmee from the darker side of everything. She never told Aro anything that could risk the covens' safety." I replied.

"How was she able to keep them from recognizing her?" Tanya asked curiously.

I shrugged, knowing that was too much information if I shared that. That piece would have Edelle after my head, "My only worry is that this Jane was able to figure out that Edelle wasn't completely invested in the Volturi lifestyle. Jane and Edelle didn't exactly hit it off."

"Does anybody hit it off well with Jane?" Emmett joked half-heartedly.

Edward looked at Carlisle, "Was anyone planning to hunt in Seattle? We need to find Edelle. Immediately. If there was even a hint she was going back home…"

Carlisle nodded, "I'll call Siobhan, I think her coven was heading that way."

"Tell them I'm heading over there now." Edward looked at Bella, "You coming?"

"Yes," she looked at me reassuringly, though her worry still shone through, "We'll find her."

Soon, the family trickled out one by one, Alice being the last one through muttering, "If only I could see her…"

It was only Tanya, Renesmee, Jacob and I left in the house. I looked at Renesmee, worried, "They won't find her in time…"

"What do you mean?" she asked, and I forced a smile on my face.

"I think your wedding will be delayed."

She laughed a little, but looked at Tanya, who was on the phone with Eleazar, "they won't be able to find her, will they? Not if Jane has her."

"If Jane had found out that Edelle's power wasn't on all the time, Edelle will be suffering right now." I muttered, running my hands through my hair. "I wish I was more powerful."

"Don't go down that road. Bella did many stupid things when she went down that road while human. Never was able to trust the supernaturals to get the job done." Jacob commented.

"Supernatural…" I looked over at Tanya for a moment, pondering. Renesmee realized what I was thinking.

"Hell no. Bringing a newborn into the mix is the stupidest idea ever."

"I can't just sit here though! I know Edelle, she'll be freaking out right now." I yelled, my patience waning. Renesmee nodded.

"And that's why we better hope the family finds something."

**Edelle POV**

The pain stopped and I looked at Jane pleadingly, tears falling. She shrugged, "I have all eternity for this. How does it work?"

Uncertainty flickered onto my face. If I told her, she'd kill me. Or Aro would kill me. Someone would kill me. I was craving for my power…so I could figure out how much she knew. If she knew about Kyle, she hadn't mentioned it yet. If she had been around, she would know that Charlie knew that his daughter was different, and that I was his grandchild. There was so much that I needed to erase from her mind, but I couldn't. I tried my fingers again, but she had secured me tightly. She obviously had centuries practicing this.

I glared at her, and she looked at her fingers, clearly frustrated that this wasn't going faster. "I need a mind reader…" She muttered, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Aro mrwim mwer…" I tried to speak, but the gag made it difficult to breath, let alone speak.

She smiled at me coldly, "You think that Aro knows I went after his pet? I've been playing this game a lot longer than you or your parents have been born. I'll reveal what I know when I have enough that I won't be punished for my actions."

I was itching just to talk to her, persuade her to see differently, but that meant revealing that singing didn't help. I needed a musical instrument, and I didn't want her to know that about me. My hope was disappearing fast, because my parents would assume that I had ditched Kyle, ditched the wedding. Renesmee might wonder, but she'd be more pissed than anything. Kyle…well, he probably wouldn't be able to get past the hurt that I ditched him at a house of vampires.

Jane looked at me, bored, "I have all week… I asked for a vacation right around the time you did…so I have until Aro is expecting you back to get information from you. And if I accidently kill you at the end" She shrugged, "It's not that bad of a loss. It's never a good thing to have a weapon that can backfire."

She smiled at me again, and the pain was so intense that all I could see was black.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N, Here's a chapter! **

**Chapter Twenty-Seven (Renesmee's POV)**

I watched my sister's boyfriend pace back and forth in the living room, his impatience and worry being revealing only with the pacing and the constant looks at the phone and the clock. "Kyle, relax. Even if Jane has her, she won't just _kill_ her."

"How do you know?" He shot back, clearly frustrated that he was just sitting here, "Edelle hates pain, she hates feeling it and making others feel it. Yet she told me this Jane person can make someone feel like they're being burned alive just by _smiling_ at them? What does Jane even want?!"

"We don't know if Jane has her," I tried to assure him, but I wasn't feeling too assured myself. Jacob and the gang was out in Seattle looking as well, but they didn't seem to have any more than the vampires did.

Kyle glanced at me, "I bet she does. Just hearing about her and Edelle's flippant attitude towards her made me nervous. Edelle's attitude can piss a lot of people off, and Jane's the type of person to do something with her frustration."

I couldn't help but smile at that comment, "Edelle will do fine. She does have her power after all, once she has a chance, she'll find a way to use it."

"What if Jane knows about how Edelle's power works? Then what?" He challenged me, and I went silent for a moment.

"Then Edelle will be feeling hopeless right now."

Kyle thought for a moment grimly, "That's what I'm afraid of." And he resumed pacing, and I called Emmett again.

"Do you honestly have nothing?" I asked pleadingly, staring at Kyle nervously, "Kyle's been talking about changing himself if you guys don't find anything soon."

"He's worst than Bella was as a human." My uncle quipped before I heard him swear, "That hurt Bella!"

I couldn't help snickering when I heard my mother's reply before she came onto the phone, "Tell Kyle there is no way any of us can do it…and…we think we found something… but then again, it might be nothing."

"What?" I asked alarmingly. When my family wasn't sure of something, it usually wasn't a good sign. Kyle had walked closer to the phone in hopes to hear. I stared at him nervously.

"Well…we think that Edelle is near, but we have no idea of knowing."

"What?!" I yelped, "What does that even mean?"

"We…we don't know."

**Edelle's** **POV**

Jane sighed and took away the gag, "You're boring without your lip. Come on, be smart-alecky."

"My family will find me." I replied confidently, and she smirked.

"You mean your family that has been sniffing around this area for the last hour, yet has found nothing?"

I blinked in confusion, and questioned her on what she meant. She shrugged and sat down in her chair. "We discovered something you know, when we went down to investigate that little hybrid army. But of course, you don't care about Volturi business, so you didn't pay attention to the outcome." She smirked, "Your downfall I suppose."

I blinked, before smiling easily, "Do you know how many thoughts that's to go through on a regular basis? Even with people like empty brains like yourself, it still takes a lot of energy, and I get bored easily."

She slapped me, and for an instant I felt my power return and caught a glimpse into her thoughts. Unfortunately, as soon as the slap was done, the power vanished. I winced, not because of the pain, but because of the idea. Do I really have to get her to hurt me in order to use my power? I understood why it worked; I just hated the idea of it.

Thankfully, she thought I winced because of the pain. She looked behind her shoulder, "Come on out, don't be shy."

As soon as the girl walked silently forth, I realized my error. "Amazonian Hybrid, I thought they were supposed to be destroyed Jane." I spoke with a smile, but I was nervous. I knew exactly what this girl's power was.

"Oh, the creator was destroyed, but like you asked, the daughters were kept safe. This is Eurbye, she's a brick wall. Any hint of a person, she can destroy just by being in the same room as them, as well as prevent anyone searching for that person to walk right past the building they are in," Jane giggled, making me more terrified than I had ever been in my life, "Isn't this a delightful power? Right now, you and I don't exist to the outside world. Not our thoughts, not our scent, not our voices…nothing. Anyone who attempts to look through this room would see an empty room. Our scents stop outside this building, than vanish. "

It took a lot of strength to keep that smile on my face, "My mother is a mental shield, it won't work on her."

"Oh, but your power works on her, doesn't it Edelle? And your sister's?" Jane laughed again when she saw the panic on my face, "That's right young one. Hybrid powers work on any vampire. It's almost like it's worth taking the handicap in physical power."

I swallowed nervously, "So you're saying…that my family could be outside the door right now, and have no idea that I am inside?"

Jane smiled, and I screamed in pain for a moment, before the pain stopped. "So you see, you stupid hybid, no one is coming for you."

I looked at Eurbye, panting, "How can you follow her?! She killed your father!"

The girl looked at me blankly, "She didn't kill me though," She shrugged, "she promised to show me a world where I can eat without suspicion, away from those who know the legends. I followed, my sisters did not."

I blinked suspiciously, "So she didn't tell you about the rules. How convenient of a Volturi." I hissed at Jane.

Eurbye looked at Jane curiously, who waved her concerns away, "She'll say anything at this moment to get your attention. She's a criminal who deserves her punishment."

"You're such a child!"I laughed, and Jane slapped me again. For that moment, I discovered her plan. Eurbye had been feasting, enough to catch the Volturi attention. Jane planned to kill me and Eurbye then claim that we were got greedy.

"You won't get away with it," I told Jane, suddenly tired and wanting to go home, "The moment Aro checks your hand, you're done for. I haven't even told my family the extent of my power, so it's not like you can make it seem like they've been keeping me as a secret weapon to wipe away the Volturi. "

She paused, and looked at me almost fearfully. I shook my head, "I didn't read your mind…it's not hard to figure out though. Even a seven year old can figure it out." I laughed at my own joke, even though I knew it wasn't funny. This time, her smile made me pass out from the pain, and I greeted the darkness of unconsciousness like an old friend.

**Kyle's POV**

"What?" I demanded as soon as Renesmee got off the phone, "What's going on?"

"Apparently, they've figured out which area is the only place Edelle could be in…but have no idea where she could be. They know that Jane is around, so that has kept them searching, but they have nothing more than that," Nessie looked at Tanya, before glancing at me, "Eleazar is thinking a vampire with a power similar to Renata…but other than that, they have no idea."

"Renata…" I had to think for a moment, "but your mom is a shield, it wouldn't work on her."

Nessie blinked, "How much did my sister tell you?"

I shrugged casually, making myself seem like a harmless human again. However, my mind was going in every direction. "I need to get there."

My girlfriend's twin laughed at me, "You think you have something that vampires and werewolves don't have?" she asked, and I glared at her.

"Yeah, I'm human. If they are vampires, they're bound to come out to feast at some point, won't they?" I challenged as I put on my coat.

"That's the stupidest plan ever…"

"Your mom used herself as a buffet supper a few times, didn't she?" I grabbed my bag, as I headed for the door, "And that seemed to work. Are you going to come or what?"

Nessie blinked, before grabbing her coat and gesturing for Tanya to come along too, "Seriously, you have to tell me how much my sister told you."

I smirked at her, "Face it, I'm the one she tells secrets too now." I taunted as I ran to the car.

She blinked and charged after me, with Tanya groaning behind us, "With you people, you would never know that one of your family members was facing danger."

I winked at Tanya, feeling the adrenaline kicking in now that I was able to _do_ something, "Where's your love of excitement Tanya?"

"You're worse than Emmett." Nessie remarked as Tanya took the driver's seat, "You both are idiots when it comes to battle. This isn't a video game you know, Edelle could actually die."

I winced, "Well, that's why I want to be there. If I just sat on the sidelines, I would never forgive myself."

"I'm pretty sure my family would just leave you behind anyway. You're not being turned."

I thought about that for a moment, "For some reason, I feel like I need to be there. There must be a reason why I feel like this, even though I know we're facing people that could snap me like a twig."

"It's your white knight side kicking in. It's a dangerous symptom of being in a supernatural relationship," she replied, "…Jacob has it, my dad has it… it means you're hooked. If Edelle were to die, you might not survive yourself."

"Can we please, for once, have silence in this car?" Tanya snapped as she sped up.

Nessie leaned over to whisper to me, "She's just jealous because she doesn't have a supernatural lover."

The car jerked, causing Nessie's head to smash into the window, shattering it. She looked up at the front to complain, but the look Tanya was giving her through the rearview mirror seemed to have changed her mind. I felt it was a smart decision to keep my laughter to myself if I wanted to end up to Seattle in one piece.

**A/N I'm sure I'll reread this chapter and think, "wow I was tired", but hey, it sets it up. Closing in on the end! **


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N I'm eager to finish this story…it's been a few years since I've created it. So, here's another chapter! :P **

**Chapter Twenty-Eight (Kyle's POV)**

When we arrived to Seattle, I was amazed at the massive group of vampires that were collected. "Wow, almost everybody came."

Renesmee looked at me oddly, "Of course. Did you think it was just my family who was searching? These are our friends. The ones that aren't waiting here, are searching other places."

I nodded slowly as I got out of the car. The Denali, Irish and Cullen families were the ones that were here, so the others must still be hunting and searching. One of the Irish vampires looked my way, "Why is he here? If the Volturi is involved…" She started to say, but Edward shook his head.

"Like it'd be better if he was found in our house?" He spoke sharply, but then apologized. Everyone was feeling frustrated by how easily Edelle had disappeared.

"Could she have left again, and this is just you guys worrying excessively?" Someone asked, but I frowned.

"She wouldn't have left me." I told them, before looking around, "Isn't there anything?"

"This is the last spot that Edelle's smell ended up in, yet there is no Edelle. Maybe a car…?" Carmen suggested, and Eleazar shook his head.

"If this is a Volturi act, they would have done it quickly, or come to the Cullen house to do it publically. If it's Jane acting on her own, then she would be doing it as quietly as possible, so no cars, or airplane flights."

"So she's in town." I frowned and I was about to say something, when I heard a painful scream, before it was cut off. My head shot up, and looked frantically for the location of the noise , "Edelle?!"

Everyone looked at me, confused, "What?"

"Did no one hear that? She was screaming!"

They exchanged looks between themselves, "Kyle…none of us heard anything." Bella spoke softly, but I refused to think I was going insane.

"No, I heard it. She…" I heard her scream again, "There!" I pointed in a direction, and started running towards it blindly when Edward caught me. I almost punched him with all the adrenaline going through my system, but a part of me remembered he was my girlfriend's father. Instead, I pushed him off of me, "What?!" I barked.

"None of us can hear anything…even if you are hearing something that over a dozen vampires can't, it means that this situation is more dangerous than we thought." Edward told me, and I paused.

"Meaning what?" I looked at them in frustration, noticing Renesmee's look of intense concentration, "Give me an answer, or I'm off. I don't care if there are a hundred vampires between me and Edelle. If she's in pain, I'm going to her."

"Kyle," Nessie began, and I looked at her, "Why didn't Edelle kill you in the beginning? What about you caught her attention?"

I froze. This was stuff I promised Edelle I wouldn't tell anyone. Nessie noticed my hesitation, "This might save her Kyle. She'll forgive you."

"You sure about that?" I weakly asked, "She's one who holds a grudge for a very long time."

I noticed she wasn't relenting, so I sighed, "I'm Edelle's singer, and she's been feeding off of me for the last few weeks. We stopped so that you all wouldn't notice while we were here."

This shocked everyone. "H…How does she not kill you?" Edward asked, eyes wide, "How.."

"She's amazing?" I answered with a sheepish shrug, "I mean, if it stops her from risking killing someone else, that's why I agreed to it in the beginning. Plus, she was cute."

"You are a weird human." Tanya said, and I noticed other vampires nodding in agreement.

"Well, it was either I agree to it or she kills me since she couldn't erase my thoughts." There. I said it.

This silenced all of them. "She…can…erase…_thoughts_?!" Bella's eyes widened with each word she said.

"She can manipulate thoughts…it's her gift. She needs music to do so, but that's why she went to the Volturi. She thought with her power she was almost invincible, and they wouldn't be able to do anything. I guess Jane found out…"

The vampires didn't look to surprised when I mentioned Volturi, so I guessed that the Cullens told them about Edelle's after school job. Carlisle was the one who spoke first, "And you were able to stop her from doing so? As a human?"

"It's possible, isn't it? After all, Bella showed mental shield tendencies even as a human," I commented, "And even she can't stop Edelle from reading her thoughts."

"Edelle can get through shields? That makes sense on why she thought she was invincible." Rosalie mused, "Unless her power was off, no one could stop her."

"Exactly, except for me. My thoughts can't be manipulated." I felt an idea growing now "Is it possible that Jane has someone whose power is to manipulate people's thoughts into making someone disappear from them?"

"No one can be that strong to do that even to a shield," Eleazar argued, "There has never been a case of that in Vampire history. The whole point of being a mental shield is that you can block any attempt from someone going into your mind."

"Yeah, _vampire_ history. Yet both Renesmee and Edelle can go through Bella's shield with their power," I argued, my idea solidifying now, "Is it possible that this is a half-vampire thing?"

"Where would Jane find another half-vampire?" Edward asked, and at that moment, Zafrina walked up with her sisters.

"Amazon. The Volturi had returned once more after their masked person had left. This visit was much more clear."

"Stay with me for a moment, but what if half-vampire powers can work on any vampire? Wouldn't that make sense on why I'm the only one who can hear Edelle? I'm _human_," I gestured to myself, "A hybrid doesn't need any more advantages against us, because they are already like super humans. My strength is that I'm a weak human that isn't strong. I bet that if I turned into a vampire, I'd be in the dark as much as you guys are."

Everyone went silent, then Edward sighed. Pinching his nose he inhaled, than looked at me, "What do you suggest we do then? We can't do anything against something we cannot see?"

I smiled, "Easy. It's Edelle. All she needs is a moment to use her power."

"Yeah, but if Jane knows about her power, Edelle wouldn't have any music." Renesmee argued, and there were a few others nodding in agreement.

I sighed. Surely I'm not smarter than a bunch of century old vampires. Edward eyed me, and I shrugged, "Guys. All she needs is music. Anyone have a guitar?"

They looked at me in disbelief, and I changed my tactic, "Fine. Does anyone have a credit card to buy a guitar?"

"Who needs a guitar? All we need is a car's speaker system." Emmett argued, "No need to be romantic about it."

I paused, "If my ears heard correctly, she's in an apartment building. A human with a guitar can go a lot farther than a car's speaker system."

"Not _my_ jeep's speaker system. Besides, you trying to find the right apartment would take forever." Emmett corrected with a smirk before walking towards his vehicle, "Carlisle, be prepared to pay for a noise disturbance ticket."

**Edelle POV**

I looked at Jane wearily, sick of this. Maybe I should just tell her… I knew my resolve was weakening, because what did it matter? What could she do to me now that she wouldn't end up doing later?

She looked at Eurbye, a confident look appearing in her eyes, "Watch Eurbye. They always weaken with pain. Hopelessness, that's what you have to sell when you're torturing someone for information. The idea that they'll never be saved, and no one can help them."

I tuned her out as she went on her villainous monologue. I didn't need to hear this again, and honestly, Jane wasn't that bright with her monologues. You would think after centuries that she would learn something more, but it sounds like there were even some old English words mixed into this monologue.

I sighed and looked out the window. We were high enough that I could only see the skyline, and I could tell it was night. I hoped Kyle wasn't too worried about me, or that my parents didn't think I ran off again. That was what hurt the most that they would think I would leave before Renesmee's wedding; that I didn't care enough to stick around.

I blinked, and looked at Jane in confusion. I could see the mingling of her thoughts. I couldn't read them but… I strained my ears. Yes. There it was. Music. I bit back laughter as the music steadily grew louder. Final Countdown by Europe, only Emmett would have a sense of humour at this critical moment.

I looked at Jane, who hadn't noticed the music yet as she converse with Eurbye. I waited until her thoughts were solidified enough before sending a thought into Emmett's mind. _Stop Emmet. I can hear it._

I could hear his smirk as he thought, _Go get her little niece. _

I first spent a moment preparing my defenses by rebuilding my mental shield over all my thoughts. I glanced at Eurbye_, _and entered a thought into her mind. _I'm craving human blood. _I then pushed thoughts upon thoughts of blood streaming out of someone's neck into her mind, until she started licking her lips.

"Can I leave to find a human? I'm thirsty." Eurbye whimpered, and Jane blinked.

"When the enemy is at our door? I should think that."

"I'll go to the next apartment. I'll be fast. They won't know about her as long as I stay in the building." Eurbye argued.

Jane hesitated, but I, ever so slightly, nudged the more thoughtful thoughts up to the front of her mind. "I suppose so, just don't stray too far. Don't worry about cleaning up, that'll have to wait until later."

Eurbye left the room, closing the door behind her. As soon as that happened, I wiped her thoughts and forced her to sleep outside in the hallway. With that done, I hide a smile as I sent a thought out to all my family. I panicked for a moment when I felt Kyle's thoughts, but it helped me stay calm.

"Jane, you must have had a tough childhood," I commented casually, and she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. I kept talking though, to keep her from noticing the music, not that it would help her now, "Is that why you hate me, or any vampire for that matter? Because you're stuck in that phase of your life that you hate the most?"

"I loved my childhood," She snapped, "Alec and I had each other, what else mattered?"

"Ah, but did you have your brother? After all, talking to him, even as a human, could make one's troubles disappear…and then they would meet you. Their trouble. Their pain in the ass." I replied, and she slapped me, which was exactly what I wanted. For that moment, my power strengthened enough for me to bring all those painful childhood memories up front in her memory, and force them to stay there.

She winced and held her head, her face showing fear, pain, disbelief. I smiled softly, "Vampires never forget. It's a blessing and a wicked, wicked curse. Once a memory is drudged up, it takes awhile to disappear. Which is why you hated me, isn't it, and my family? They were a family, not a coven. They trusted each other, you only have fear and respect on your side of the vampire tracks."

"W…" She began, but I kept going, my voice gaining strength.

"No, singing doesn't help me in my times of trouble, my power does not appear like that. But one thing I can always count on, even when I'm stupid and forget this…is my family coming to my side." At that I looked at the door, which was opened by not just my Cullen family, but every person that had been downstairs. Including Kyle.

Jane froze and smiled at them, but by this point they were all under Mom's protective shield, as well as my own. I focused on Kyle, who took my smile in stride as he walked over to help me get unchained. "The Volturi wouldn't do this for you. If they were against unknown odds, they would walk away, and leave you behind," I commented, and she hissed in my direction.

"What are you going to do, _kill_ me? The Volturi would destroy all of you!"

"Perhaps," I spoke coldly, as I grabbed hold of Kyle's hand, "But that would be too good of punishment for you. I don't want you to seek peace, I want you to keep that same nightmare of a life you've been living for hundreds of years. Maybe, after you've finally found your humanity, _then_ I will kill you kindly." With that, I made her fall asleep, and sighed internally at my family's look of astonishment. _Kyle, you could have told them this part too since you told them everything else. _

He chuckled, _Sorry Love, I was under a time crunch. You were under duress. _

I scrunched my nose at him, before looking at my sister who had pushed her way up in the crowd, "Sorry Nessie, for taking the limelight on the eve of your wedding."

"That's fine, Alice couldn't give her bachelorette party then." She quipped, before looking up at our parents, "Let's go back home, we'll deal with everything there.

"What about them? I really was hoping for a smashing good time." Emmett groaned, and I smiled softly.

"They'll wake up not remembering anything important. Jane will have no idea that my power has a weakness, and she'll have a new memory to bring back to Aro that I declined coming back. She'll recall me being respectful, but that I realized home was most important. Eurbye will have a sudden urge to go back home and visit her sisters."

Mom and Dad smiled at my decision, and came over to help Kyle unchain me but I stopped them, "Um…Could everyone get out of here? I'm pretty sure I'm naked under here…I guess she stripped me of everything."

Some people snickered, but Renesmee tossed me a blanket, and Kyle took off his jacket. "That'll work, now leave." I ordered, but Mom glanced at Jane's sleeping body.

"I don't want you alone with her."

"I…Fine. Kyle?" I winked suggestively at him, and he turned a deep red when he noticed the look my father was giving him.

"I…I will wait outside while Bella and Nessie help you." He quickly left with my father behind him. Soon, it was just Bella and Nessie behind.

"Edelle…please don't wipe our memories of this." Mom asked quietly, "I don't want to forget all I've learned."

"…I know, and I will respect that," I replied just as quietly, though it pained me to say it, "But I will erase the memories of others outside of our family. They don't need to know all of this."

Both my sister and mother nodded, "Fair enough. Use the wedding, everyone will be there." Nessie commented, and I smiled.

"Sorry again." I said sheepishly as they helped get the rest of the chains off, "I didn't think Jane hated me this much." I quickly wrapped the blanket around myself and used the jacket as a tie. I looked horrible, but I wasn't nude anymore.

"That's always been your problem Edelle. You have a greater affect on those around you then you realize," Mom spoke tenderly as she hugged me close. I recoiled for a second, before settled in and accepted it, "Just look at Kyle. He really stepped up to the plate for a girl who sucks his blood."

I groaned, "I really need you guys to forget that part."

"Nope, because that's who you are. The greedy little person who will sink her teeth into her own boyfriend for some blood." Renesmee cooed, and ran out of the room laughing as I aimed a slap at her.

I looked at Mom nervously, "You're fine with my power?"

"Well…the fact that you know my thoughts when your father doesn't is a _little_ unnerving, but yes, I am fine." Mom smiled at me, "Especially since you're asleep during the most important parts."

I stared at her, horrified, "Mother! You're worse than Emmet!"

"Only way to beat him at his own game, sweetheart." She told me, laughing as she helped me out of the room, "And you at yours. Stay out of my head."

"Gladly." I shivered again, disturbed by the images I saw in her head. Those were things no child would _ever_ want to see of their parents.

**A/N Yay, Edelle is saved! :P Reviews are always awesome… **


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N Final Chapter! Wow… this story has taken me forever to finish.. a story I started in tenth grade… wow. Well, enjoy! **

**Chapter Twenty-Nine (Edelle's POV)**

By the next morning, I had erased anything important from our friends' minds, or anything that could be dangerous to me, my family, Kyle or themselves. I realized now that my power was dangerous blessing mixed with a curse. Part of me realized I would probably have to erase Volturi's thoughts about me as well when I got back to Italy, but another part of me really didn't want to see Jane again, even if she didn't remember me in a bad light. I was traumatized, and I realized when I found our return tickets. I didn't want to go back, except for the fact that Kyle had to.

I heard a knock at my bedroom door and I smiled, "You can come in now Kyle."

He looked at me and whistled, "I can't believe Alice had a back-up dress for you."

"I'm not." I looked at him appreciatively, "My little human knight looks quite dashing." I admitted and he looked at himself critically, before coming over to stand closely in front of me.

"Who are you calling little?" He murmured, staring at me. I smiled up at him and kissed him lightly.

"Didn't mean anything by it. Um…how was your conversation with your parents last night?" I asked nervously, and he responded by rubbing the back of his neck in almost a sheepish manner.

"They know I haven't been home for the last few days. School called them personally while they were away to confirm my absences. They asked where, and I mentioned Washington. They were…a little surprised," I smirked at his thoughts. They were a little more than surprised, "My mom wasn't too impressed when I mentioned that I was with you, but she mellowed out when she realized we were here for a wedding. I didn't mention you being kidnapped by a psychotic vampire." He told me.

I grimaced, and he kissed the top of my head, "You'll be able to deal with it. The fear will go away once the problem has been resolved…you still are planning to come back to Italy, right?"

I shook my head slowly, "I guess I have to, you're there." I forced a grin on my face, but he saw through it.

"Jane doesn't remember what happened, and the rest of the Volturi is in the dark. You'll do okay, and if you don't…I'll blast music loud enough to be heard all over Italy."

That made me laugh, "Really? You'd do that for me?" I exclaimed and he smiled.

"Of course, I love you."

I smiled softly, "You sure you love me? You never know, this could just be a passing fade like all those other humans that are going through the supernatural craze."

He kissed me, "You're infuriating. Of course I love you. It's impossible, but if I'm your mate, it makes sense why I know this so quickly."

I tilted my head, "What about the future?" I couldn't help but throw questions at him, "Are you expecting to be turned? Are you wanting to live as a human? As a vampire you'd be a little bit dangerous to me, yet I'm dangerous to you now."

He shrugged, and it made me want to throw him across the room, "Does it matter? We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Personally, I think you need a little humanity in your life, so I don't want to be turned yet, or ever."

I looked at him suspiciously, "You're just wanting to be human so I can't erase your thoughts…your thoughts are on the same line as my family's when it comes to this—that the reason why my power doesn't work on you like it does on other people is because your power isn't "vampire-fuelled"

He pulled me close and kissed me again, "Does it matter? I want to be with you, and that's that. Can we please just leave it for another time, and enjoy your sister's wedding?"

I sighed, and fixed his tux, "Leaving things isn't good either Kyle. But I agree, let's…smile for Renesmee and Jacob, and look for ways to make sure this wedding doesn't go horribly wrong. Only Renesmee would be optimistic about werewolves and vampires being in the same place."

"At least it's outdoors…don't have to worry about the roof caving in." Kyle laughed, and I cracked a smile.

The wedding was beautiful, and it seemed like everyone was on their best behavior, thanks to Jasper. I was thankful for Renesmee having music playing throughout, for it allowed me to insure that every guest's thoughts were the purest of pure towards the other guests. By the end though, I was exhausted, but it was worth it to see Nessie's and Jacob's loving smiles.

During the reception, Renesmee had come over and I gave her a tight hug, "Congrats Sister. You've joined the ranks of child brides everywhere." I couldn't but tease her, and she hit me.

"Shush you." She looked at me, and I smiled softly.

"I'll make sure I'll be back in time for your return from the honeymoon."

She frowned, "I really don't like the idea of you dealing with the Volturi on your own."

I shrugged, "I'll be fine. I'll go in, wiping memories as I go… no one will be able to stop me. I'll be a walking mariachi band when I go. Jane got me unprepared, it won't happen ever again."

Renesmee was about to argue, but Kyle had come back with punch for the both of us at that point, so she directed her attention at him, "If you keep my sister in Italy with you all I can say is, fear my wrath." She told him pointedly, and he laughed.

"Trust me, once I graduate, we'll be back."

I blinked, and looked at him, "Really?"

He smiled back, "Sure. Now that you've found where you belong, do you think I can take you away from it?" He smirked, "Besides, with your family's income, we could fly back and forth every weekend and your bank account wouldn't even notice."

I kissed him, "You're too good to me." I told him with a smile, and he grinned.

"Really? Here I thought I was using you for protection and money in response to you sucking my blood."

I rolled my eyes and tugged him onto the dance floor. As I rested my head on his shoulder, I felt at peace. For the first time in a long time, I felt like I did belong. And all it took was killing someone, entering a villainous gang of vampires, meeting a delicious smelling guy who professed his love to me, and having a psychotic vampire torture me. I wouldn't recommend that for anyone else on their search for a place to belong. Just join a club. It's a lot easier to join a club.

The End

**A/N It's done! Thanks to all who've made it to the end… I really hope you've enjoyed the journey along with Edelle! **


End file.
